


Дети на троих

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Underage Sex, irizka2, Юмор, групповой секс, мужская беременность, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, первый раз, полиамория, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Гандзя (https://ficbook.net/authors/327814)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Жанры:Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, PWP, Омегаверс, Первый разПредупреждения:Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage, Мужская беременность, ПолиаморияРазмер:Макси, 122 страницыОписание:Флафф, ПВП. Смысл заявки уложился в первую главу.Очень милая и добрая история про секс :)Посвящение:Инфо о серии:http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmКаждую историю можно читать отдельно, серия связана лишь второстепенными персонажами и миром.По заявке:https://ficbook.net/requests/133697>Беременный омега девственник+альфа желавший забрать ребенка+любящие родители=какой дурдом получится?





	Дети на троих

## Часть 1

У Эрки в жизни все было. А то, чего не было, он отбирал хитростью или вытряхивал упрямством. Не было у него только альфы. Но альфа ему и не был нужен. Потому что Эрки считал себя извращенным, испорченным омегой, которому нравятся другие омеги.  
  
Красивые, симпатичные мальчики с узкими запястьями и легкими, как пух, волосами. Они нравились ему чисто платонически – их хотелось рассматривать, трогать, любоваться. Но не больше. Большего ему хотелось только от Нели. Омеги – прекрасные и чистые создания. И Нели – самый невероятный и самый прекрасный из них. А грязные альфы портили омег своими членами. Эрки всех альф считал агрессивными зверями, которыми двигали только инстинкты. Всех, кроме своего любимого папочки.  
  
Папочка был военным. Впрочем, как и папочка-омега. Альфа служил в военно-воздушных войсках, транспортировал десант во все уголки мира, сбрасывал вооружение и проводил воздушную разведку. А омега служил во флоте. Был старшим помощником в отделе связи, помогал своему альфе взмывать в небо и садиться на палубы авианосцев. Папочки у Эрки были во всем чудесными, не считая того, что сыну своему они тоже пророчили военную карьеру. И после окончания тринадцатого класса Эрки требовалось без возражений поступить в военную академию, стать майором (на меньшее и не рассчитывалось) и защищать доблестных жителей страны.  
  
Эрки никогда против не был, с детства видел себя военным в красивой форме и чтобы юные прекрасные создания восхищались им и засыпали цветами. Поэтому от предложения родичей он не отказывался, да и как возразишь дорогим и любящим родителям?  
  
Папочки на заявление Эрки, что альфы у него не будет, только головой покачали, но любимому чаду возражать не стали – чем бы дитя ни тешилось. Тем более альфа мог помешать военной карьере сына или еще хуже – сделать его семейным омежкой с кухней и вязанием.  
  
Но Эрки сильно расстроился, когда узнал, что его военный колледж будет в другом городе. Ведь это значило, что ему больше не удастся общаться с Нели.  
  
— У меня лишь одно условие! — заявило дитятко после нескольких недель уговоров. — Если вы хотите чтобы я уехал и сделал военную карьеру, а потом служил всю жизнь на благо отечества, я требую позволения родить ребенка, пока я еще молод и не потерял руки-ноги на вашей войне!  
  
Разве родители могли отказать любимому чаду? Тем более они тоже мечтали о внуках, а нелюбовь Эрки к альфам могла их этого лишить. Поэтому с решением сына они согласились сразу, хотя и понимали, что беременность – это попытка отсрочить свой отъезд. С драгоценного Эрки сдували пылинки и баловали по всем правилам военной семьи – ему было позволено учиться в обычной школе и общаться c обычными ребятами. Но на большее Эрки рассчитывать не мог – строгость, спартанские условия и военная наука для любящих родителей были всем! Ребенка воспитывали как будущего солдата, из всех увлечений Эрки была разрешена лишь секция каратэ. Новорожденный, несомненно, так же как и появление альфы, мог помешать доблестной карьере, но кто-то же должен был продолжить их род? Непорочное зачатие в глазах двух солдафонов выглядело идеальным решением.  
  
О том, что Эрки девственен, родители, конечно, догадывались, но напрямую спрашивать не стали. А вот осматривающий омегу врач был крайне удивлен.  
  
— И как я сообщу своему начальству, что собираюсь сделать искусственное оплодотворение молодому омеге, что ни разу не был с альфой? — гневно вопрошал врач, а папочки еще более гневно давили на него своим авторитетом в виде двухметрового роста и горы мышц.  
  
К процедуре Эрки готовился тщательно. Во-первых, постарался скрыть это от одноклассников, ведь ему еще два месяца доучиваться. А во-вторых, уговорил предмет своего восторженного воздыхания – Нели, самого красивого и самого умного омегу во вселенной – оказать поддержку.  
  
И вот, двадцать второго апреля, в солнечный и чудесный или не очень день, когда были назначены процедуры, Эрки и Нели приехали в больницу и направились в отведенную палату. Родители Эрки тоже посчитали, что настолько великое событие, как зачатие их внука, они пропустить не могут и поэтому крутились рядом. К счастью, у Нели хватило мужества и такта, чтобы выставить их из палаты так, чтобы они не обиделись, да еще и подумали, что делают великое дело – спасают сыночка от стыда.  
  
Единственное, что упустили родители Эрки – так это донора, что непонятно каким образом оказался неподалеку.  
  
Врачи с Эрки только закончили, и омега лежал на кушетке, все еще морщась от неприятных ощущений после искусственного оплодотворения. Нели заботливо гладил ему ладошку и предлагал воды, фруктов или свежих цветов, что оставил папочка-омега. И тут в палату ворвался альфа.  
  
Он, конечно, не ворвался, а очень неспешно вошел, откашливаясь и извиняясь, но Эрки наслаждался обществом прекрасного омеги, а этот неприятный мужлан все испортил.  
  
— Кто из вас тот девственник, что забеременел от донорской спермы? — зло спросил альфа, пуская молнии из светло-серых глаз.  
  
Оба омеги переглянулись и немного покраснели. У Эрки от радости запорхали бабочки в груди – кажется, предмет его обожания – Нели – тоже был девственен (а значит – альфой не порчен) и это была самая прекрасная вещь, что он слышал за последнее время.  
  
— Я, — ответил Эрки и теперь покраснел альфа. Он явно не ожидал в роли будущего отца своего ребенка увидеть высокого бритого амбала, хотя и по-омежьи худощавого, но все же мускулистого и подтянутого.  
  
Кашлянув, альфа кинул странный взгляд на Нели и попросил его оставить с Эрки наедине.  
  
— Позови моих родителей, солнце, — попросил беременный на прощание своего друга.  
  
— Мое имя Хуго Станг, — быстро представился альфа, расправляя широкие плечи, желая подавить хоть и крупного, но все же омегу, своим альфийским мужественным телом, — и я, как отец твоего будущего ребенка, требую подписать отказную в мою пользу. После родов я заберу ребенка, и у тебя не будет на него никаких прав! — вдаваться в подробности, почему его драгоценная сперма оказалась внутри Эрки, Хуго не собирался. Так же как и объяснять, почему эту сперму не получил его муж. Будущий бывший муж, потому что недавняя новость об изменах уверила Хуго, что с Эмилем ему не по пути.  
  
— Мне вообще-то семнадцать, — небрежно кинул Эрки, совершенно не обращая внимания на прелести мужика, делая вид, что его ничего не заботит и не касается. — Так что одно неверное движение с твоей стороны и тебя посадят за домогательства, педофилию или изнасилование.  
  
Это заявление альфу взбесило, и он подошел вплотную к омеге, навис над ним, пытаясь принять угрожающую позу.  
  
— Ты мне не вякай, малец. Все по бумагам прописано – ты получил мою сперму в донорском отделе, и я, как отец ребенка, имею на него все права. А ты слишком молод для этого. Вообще, зачем тебе ребенок? Что за детская прихоть рожать – еще и девственником!  
  
— А это уж точно не твое дело. И ребенка я тебе не отдам, — Эрки сел и теперь упрямо смотрел Хуго в глаза, показывая свой напор.  
  
Двери в палату открылись, и Хуго с неохотой прервал соревнование в гляделки. За ним стояло двое крупных людей – альфа, минимум двухметрового роста и косой саженью в плечах, и не менее крупный омега. Оба бритые, словно братки из опасной группировки, а на плече у альфы еще какая-то зверская наколка. Почему-то от их общества стало неуютно и захотелось прогуляться подышать свежим воздухом, хотя Хуго и сам был здоровенным. А оставшийся на кровати малец как-то подозрительно всхлипнул, оттолкнул Хуго с пути и бросился к альфе на шею.  
  
— Папки, — заскулил Эрки, наиграно выдавливая из себя слезы. — Этот негодяй хочет отобрать моего ребенка!  
  
Хуго втянул голову в плечи. Две пары разъяренных глаз уставились на него, прожигая адским пламенем и испепеляя лазерами.  
  
— Мы можем обо всем цивилизованно договориться, — выдавил Хуго, заплетающимся языком.  
  
— Пойдем, поговорим, — сказал омега, с нежностью посматривая на своего сыночка, что продолжал цепляться за папочку-альфу.  
  
Хуго нервно кивнул. Отступать было поздно. Но, смотря на эту семейку, он, в общем-то, подумал, что можно и заново оплатить процедуру или вообще взять ребенка в детдоме, но тут заметил, как Эрки показал ему вдогонку язык и скривил личико. Это был вызов. Объявление войны. И Хуго, скорчив рожу, ответил тем же.  
  
— Мое имя Ангел Карстон, — представился омега и пожал Хуго руку, отчего ладони сразу вспотели и колени задрожали. — Я старший помощник в отделе связи военно-морского флота Норге и я уже посмотрел все ваши документы и навел справки. Через месяц жду вас в нотариальной конторе и там мы все обсудим. До этого времени советую не приближаться к моему сыну. За любые попытки надавить на него вы будете привлечены к суду.  
  
Хуго лишь обреченно вздохнул. Надо было бы отыскать телефон своего отца. Он был хорошим адвокатом.

 

 

## Часть 2

В коридоре скучал Нели, Хуго его запомнил. Такого не запомнить было бы сложно – прекрасный солнечный мальчик-одуванчик. А так как с безумной семейкой Карстонов не хотелось иметь ничего общего, альфа решил действовать через друга Эрки.  
  
— Привет, — он присел рядом с красавчиком и предложил ему баночку с фантой. — Можем поговорить?  
  
Нели перевел на него взгляд голубых бездонных глаз и Хуго невольно замер от бесподобного зрелища.  
  
— Можем, — протянул Нели. Даже голос у него был такой, что голова кружилась, — меня Нели Ларсен звать, но помогать я вам не буду. Мне Эрки уже все рассказал.  
  
— Кхем, — Хуго даже толком не расслышал, что Нели ему сказал, — я не собираюсь твоего друга обижать. Тем более мы с его папой все обсудили и договорились, — последнее слово Хуго невольно растянул, уж очень нездоровой показалась ему возможность о чем-то договориться с Карстонами.  
  
— Вот как? — глазки Нели блеснули пониманием и восторгом. Видно омега тоже не верил, что с Ангелом можно договориться, — это хорошо, — и улыбнулся.  
  
Хуго автоматом улыбнулся в ответ. Как тут не улыбнешься, когда прелестный омежка с удивительно голубыми глазами и каштановыми кудряшками так на него смотрит.  
  
— Хуго! — из романтически-приятных мыслей альфу вывел строгий голос супруга. Поморщившись, альфа посмотрел на приближающегося омегу. И да, они так с мужем и не поговорили. И не очень-то хотелось, — куда ты пропал? — Эмиль строго смерил взглядом молоденького конкурента и схватил Хуго за руку, отчего альфа невольно поморщился.  
  
— Эмиль, я тебе уже все сказал, завтра поедем в департамент разводов и закончим наше бесполезное сотрудничество.  
  
Эмиль бросил недовольный взгляд на Нели, который попытался слиться со стульчиком, и тут же сменив недовольство на скорбь, снова посмотрел на мужа. Вероятно, вскоре «бывшего».  
  
— Не руби с плеча, дорогой. Мы так долго были вместе, нас связывают сотни воспоминаний.  
  
— И еще пара сотен твоих любовников.  
  
— Это была ошибка. Один раз! Честно-честно, — в глазах Эмиля появились наигранные слезы.  
  
— Э, нет. Ладно, ты сейчас с врачом трахнулся. Но что ты скажешь про своего куратора и того мальчика с курса, кажется, Андрея? Мне еще обещали пару десятков видео прислать, где ты с однокурсниками сношаешься. Так что «одним разом» не отмажешься! — Хуго даже не злился. Злился он в тот момент, когда застал своего благоверного в объятьях их лечащего врача. Который мало того, что по ошибке оплодотворил не того омегу, так еще и трахнул его мужа, — у тебя явно появился какой-то враг. Может, бывший воздыхатель?  
  
— Именно. Меня подставили! Хуго, неужели ты не видишь...  
  
— Да прекрасно я все видел! Ты с таким вожделением со мной никогда не сосался. А вот с первым встречным – пожалуйста, — альфа раздраженно махнул на мужа рукой. — Знаю, есть такая болезнь – нимфомания называется, так вот, я тоже решил расслабиться, — Хуго сгреб в охапку ничего не понимающего в семейной разборке Нели. — Теперь меня привлекают молоденькие красивые мальчики, а ты готовь документы на развод и съезжай из моей квартиры!  
  
— Квартира вообще-то моя! — взвизгнул Эмиль, проедая взглядом Нели. — И никуда я от тебя не денусь! Точнее ты от меня.  
  
И, выдернув бедного омежку из рук Хуго, Эмиль вцепился в губы мужа требовательным поцелуем. Альфа попытался отстраниться, но Эмиль налегал все усерднее, зная КАК целовать своего мужа, чтобы управлять им. Нели решил ретироваться, пока его не зацепило, и вбежал в палату Эрки. Но там тоже было неспокойно.  
  
Родители снова вспомнили нелюбовь мальчика к противоположному полу и пытались его вразумить на какие-то отношения с будущим отцом ребенка. Если уж так повезло и этот отец сам объявился, на него можно было повесить часть воспитания, особенного, если родится альфа. Внеплановый отец мог бы освободить время Эрки и позволил бы тому продвигаться по карьерной лестнице. Но Эрки и слышать об этом альфе ничего не хотел, а когда появился Нели, схватился за друга, как за спасательную ниточку.  
  
— Знаете, дорогие папаши, мне срочно пора готовиться к экзаменам. Школа как бы еще не окончена! — Эрки судорожно напяливал на себя одежду, пока его дорогие и любимые родственнички под шумок его не выдали замуж за незнакомца.  
  
Нели, к счастью, всегда понимающий и заботливый, что-то ласково родителям наплел и в свою квартиру утащил. Жил Нели один – его родаки всегда в разъездах, работали в море, на фьордах рыбачили и на судне жили. Эрки любил зависать у друга без надзирательства старших. Ребята играли в плейстейшен, смотрели телик и вместе делали уроки. Эрки благодаря суровому воспитанию учился весьма хорошо, Нели же часто летал в облаках, увлекался модельной съемкой и мечтал стать фотомоделью. Кроме того Нели был типичным представителем хозяйственного и домашнего омеги – он готовил, чистил, убирал и хотел большую семью с кучей детишек (конечно обе его мечты в светлой головке друг другу не мешали). Эрки с учебой помогал, как мог, считая это хорошей возможностью у омежки подольше задержаться. Вроде Нели и не против был, но Эрки всегда хотелось большего. За долгие пять лет знакомства, Эрки был твердо уверен, что любит Нели не просто как друга, но никогда не позволял себе ничего лишнего.  
  
Вот и сегодня, только услышав предложение переночевать вместе, у Эрки глаза заблестели, и коленки задрожали. Он вроде такой высокий и сильный, но от Нели всегда все дрожало. Купил тортик – ведь праздник – зачатие ребеночка. Купил бутылку детского шампанского (другого не продали) и, усевшись на кровати перед плазмой, разложил кусочки вкусностей и бокалы – все как у взрослых.  
  
— А что теперь с твоим колледжем будет? — как бы случайно поинтересовался Нели.  
  
— В августе поеду поступать в Берген, в военно-морскую академию. Мне сказали – до пяти месяцев можно обычную нагрузку держать. Так что и в секцию ходить буду. После поступления сразу возьму академку и год буду дома. Но потом все равно уеду. Папки сказали, ребенку выделят место в яслях при академии, и там с ним будут заниматься постоянно, а мне позволят видеться, когда у меня будут выходные. В общем, не сладко. И домой уже не вернусь...  
  
— Не уезжай! — в голосе Нели было столько отчаяния, что Эрки невольно к нему повернулся. Вся эта затея с ребенком и так была придумана ради того, чтобы с Нели хоть немного подольше пожить. Но «долго» на «вечно» не растянешь.  
  
— Может... ты тоже в Бергене поступишь. Там несколько неплохих педагогических. Ты же хотел на учителя?  
  
— Но... а как же моя студия модельная? Тут меня знают и снимают? — в глазах омежки было отчаяние.  
  
— Понимаю. Ну, ты не переживай! — Эрки попытался придать себе прежнюю уверенность. — Через пять лет закончится учеба и практика, меня станут отпускать, буду приезжать к тебе с сыном!  
  
Эрки хотел еще добавить, что назовет своего ребенка в честь друга, но потом подумал что это лишнее. Ни к чему Нели знать о его одержимости. О том, что Эрки уже несколько лет спит и видит рядом с собой прекрасного воздушного омегу, словно дивную фею из детских мультиков, с самыми прекрасными на свете глазами и притягательными волосами. Разве можно быть таким безупречно красивым? Эрки мечтал о Нели со своей первой течки. Уже тогда он понял, что неправильный и что от альф его тошнит. И всегда тошнило. Какими бы они ни были. Даже если пахли приятно и вкусно. Даже если вели себя, как рыцари и джентльмены. Все было не то и не так. А вот Нели всегда был правильный.  
  
Нели всхлипнул и крепко обнял друга. Эрки вдохнул нежный, словно яблочный сироп, аромат омеги – переливы сладкого и кислого. Так хотелось держать его в объятьях долго-долго. Прижимать к себе его красивое безупречное тело, прижиматься к его губам. Эрки осторожно поцеловал Нели в лоб. От этого прикосновения словно током прошибло. Осталось два месяца учебы, потом два месяца летних каникул, на которых Нели будет постоянно в разъездах, потом год академки и Эрки исчезнет из Ставангера навсегда. Уедет, будет учиться, растить ребенка, которого в мечтах Эрки воспринимал, как сына Нели, в мечтах желал, чтобы так и было, и даже на процедурах сжимал ладошку Нели, представляя, как прижимает его к себе, нежно целует и входит в его мягкое податливое тело.  
  
Нели поднял глаза на друга и поцеловал в ответ в щечку. От губ друга пахло клубничным пирогом и яблоками, и Эрки, не сдержав своего желания, перехватил его губы и осторожно поцеловал.

 

 

## Часть 3

Нели не сопротивлялся. Но и не отвечал. Застыл. Словно испуганный и непонимающий. Эрки погладил его мягкие губы языком, немного сжал своими губами и отстранился, понимая, что сделал глупость.  
  
Но Нели ничего не сказал, не вырвался, не убежал. Остался сидеть рядом, позволяя себя обнимать, и лишь немного покраснел. Эрки не знал, что делать и куда себя девать. В голове возникали миллионы мыслей с непристойными желаниями, которые непременно хотелось осуществить. Сейчас же, сию секунду. Забраться под тонкую футболку Нели руками, сжать его красивые плечи, прикусить, притянуть к себе. Эрки откашлялся, извинился и ушел в ванну. Он боялся, что Нели заметит, как у него стоит. На омегу. Это было так неправильно, и от стыда Эрки запихнул голову под струю воды.  
  
Когда вышел, Нели уже расстелил кровать и забрался под одеяло. Пожелав спокойной ночи, Эрки лег рядом. Дышать было трудно. А Нели еще как бы случайно прижался к нему спиной. Такой обжигающей, обнаженной и желанной.  
  
Ночью Эрки бегал в ванну еще дважды. Просто подрочить.  
  
В школе все было, как всегда – последние месяцы перед выпуском. Подготовка к экзаменам и сонные учителя, которые понимали, что исправить тут уже ничего нельзя. Дни летели незаметно, Нели о том поцелуе не вспоминал, а Эрки и боялся напоминать. В общем-то, все было привычно, но в четверг рядом со школой появился неприятный знакомый. Хуго почти столкнулся с ним в дверях, Эрки сначала удивленно замер, а потом разозлился.  
  
— Тебе, кажется, велено было ко мне не приближаться!  
  
— Какие люди, — буркнул Хуго. — Я за братом заехал. Про тебя и знать не знал. Хотя да, вспоминал. Твой папаша мне стрелу набил через пару дней. Будет решать твое безнадежное будущее! — Хуго презрительно осмотрел высокого омегу. — И будущего моего ребенка. Ты-то сам ничего обсудить не хочешь?  
  
Эрки подозрительно ухмыльнулся, скосил глаза и тихо на ушко шепнул альфе:  
  
— Подходи завтра к школе, после уроков. Побазарим, как взрослые люди.  
  
— Взрослые, ага, — фыркнул Хуго. — О, бразе, привет!  
  
Хуго оттолкнул от себя Эрки и направился по коридору навстречу своему вероятно брату. Омега с неохотой обернулся и замер – Хуго встречал его одноклассника. Питер – высокий крупный альфа, завсегдатай всех тусовок и любимец омег, подошел к Хуго и быстро пожал его руку. Эрки бы с радостью спрятался куда-нибудь, но Питер вел с собой за ручку Нели и такого Эрки пропустить не мог.  
  
— Ты с ними собрался? — немного сердито спросил Эрки.  
  
— Да, — Нели испуганно заблеял под тяжелым взглядом омеги, — Питер обещал повозить по местным университетам. Хотел посмотреть, куда документы подавать.  
  
Нели от общества трех высоких парней как-то стих, заалел и сжался.  
  
— Я с вами тогда! — твердо сообщил Эрки.  
  
— Тебе вроде как нельзя со мной общаться! — с усмешкой заметил Хуго.  
  
— Ему? — встрял Питер. — Так это Эрки тот самый девственник, что по ошибке от тебя залетел?  
  
Эрки побагровел.  
  
— Убью! — прошипел омега и быстро потащил всех к выходу, пока остальная школа не узнала. — Если хоть кому-то скажешь, порву на фантики! — рыкнул он в ухо Питеру.  
  
— Понял-понял, — Питер с трудом удерживал смешинку, и то, как Эрки на все среагировал, веселило его еще сильнее.  
  
В машине была напряженная тишина. Эрки кипел, из ушей шел пар и даже Нели боялся с ним рядом сидеть. Когда они доехали до первого учебного заведения, Хуго и Питер пожелали остаться в машине. В обществе Эрки было как-то страшно. Омеги скрылись в здании, а Хуго с братом выползли из машины подышать. Питер закурил, под неодобрительные взгляды старшего.  
  
— Что? — фыркнул тот. — Я молодой и это просто развлечение. Сам же в детстве так же баловался.  
  
Хуго пожал плечами – брат был прав.  
  
— Ты с Эрки учишься? — решил он перевести тему. — Что за тип? Меня его родители прижимают по поводу ребенка.  
  
— А с Эмилем что? Вы же вроде планировали что вместе.  
  
— Эмиль идет лесом, — раздраженно ответил Хуго и Питер решил не уточнять.  
  
— Ну, Эрки странный, — Питер задумчиво почесал нос, — мы с ним в одном классе и в секцию по карате ходим. Он сильный, сильнее многих альф и реально опасный. Про его родителей мало знаю, Эрки был таким… э… паинькой, что его родителей не вызывали. Да и насколько знаю они вечно по работе в разъездах. Ну, в общем Эрки всегда военным хотел быть и эта шутка с ребенком меня сильно удивила.  
  
— А почему он девственник? Вроде симпатичный.  
  
— Ха! — Питер рассмеялся, — я вообще про такие детали не очень знал, да и не интересовался. Он мне пару лет назад нравился, но когда у него первая течка случилась, он словно взбесился. Был в тот момент в школе, к нему кто-то полез. Тогда Эрки избил всех альф в классе. Всех – включая учителя и охранника, который пришел его утихомиривать. В общем, после этого от Эрки все шарахались. И каждую течку он, как специально, в школу приходил, мы тогда в школе не появлялись. Опасный он. Особенно когда течет, — заключил Питер. — А ты что, заинтересовался?  
  
— Он, типа, мне ребенка носит.  
  
— Ну да, я заметил, как ты его взглядом обхаживаешь.  
  
— Не его, а Нели.  
  
— Не обманешь, — Питер снова рассмеялся, — а Нели – да. Волшебный цветочек. От него все в восторге. Но Эрки всех отпугивает. И чего они друг в друге нашли – не знаю.  
  
В этот момент из университета вышли Эрки и Нели, а за ними Эмиль, от чего Хуго напрягся, а Питер чуть сигарету не проглотил, так как муж Хуго Эрки под ручку держал.  
  
— Чего ты тут забыл? — довольно грубо поприветствовал Хуго своего мужа.  
  
— У меня тут знакомый нотариус работает, — махнул рукой Эмиль. — Я как раз с Эрки поговорил по поводу опеки. Он вроде как не против, чтобы мы с тобой о нашем ребенке заботились.  
  
— Никаких «мы с тобой», — буркнул Хуго.  
  
— Давай ты не будешь глупости говорить, милый, — Эмиль сладко улыбнулся, — ну что, Эрки, договорились на завтра?  
  
— Мы уже с ним на завтра договаривались! — перебил Эрки Хуго.  
  
— Я могу с вами обоими поговорить, — с непониманием заметил Эрки. — И вообще что вы такие нервные, я ж сказал, что не против опеки, только разобраться во всем надо, — Эрки вырвался из рук Эмиля и, облегченно вздохнув, сжал Нели. — Нам еще в пару учебных заведений надо заглянуть, так что погнали, Хуго, с мужем потом поворкуешь.  
  
— Дома увидимся, дорогой, — одарил мужа улыбкой Эмиль.  
  
— Не поеду я к тебе домой, — буркнул Хуго так, что все услышали.

 

 

## Часть 4

— Ты чего такой злой? — удивился Эрки в машине.  
  
— Давай ты не будешь лезть в дела взрослых.  
  
— Ой-ой. Взрослый нашелся. Я, между прочим, скоро папой стану, так что, если хочешь доступ к ребенку получить, будь повежливей.  
  
Питер подавил смешок в кулаке, но все же получил от Эрки затрещину.  
  
— Развожусь я с Эмилем, — признался Хуго. — Хочешь подробности знать? Ладно, поговорим.  
  
Пока Нели и Питер, отправленные в университет, собирали необходимую информацию, Хуго отвел Эрки в парк и даже (со вздохом) купил ему мороженое.  
  
— Взрослый такой? Знать все хочешь? Изменял мне Эмиль. И, как я понял, на протяжении всей нашей счастливой совместной жизни.  
  
— И зачем ребенка тогда делали? — Эрки с невинным личиком лизал мороженое. И как у него так получалось, Хуго не понимал – то жесткий и коварный манипулятор, то миленькая овечка.  
  
— Узнал об этом уже после назначения процедур. У меня зачет в университете был, мне отъехать надо было…  
  
— Так ты студент? — перебил его Эрки.  
  
— Седьмой курс. Я на хирурга учусь. Последний год, диплом и практика. Так вот, пока я бегал туда-сюда, мне пришла СМС, а там видео, — Хуго достал телефон и продемонстрировал запись. На ней обнаженный Эмиль с удовлетворенным лицом скакал на каком-то альфе. И то, что это был не Хуго, было очевидно – в любовники Эмиль выбрал чернокожего.  
  
— Эээ, — Эрки с задумчивым лицом завис, — и как он на эту штуку натянулся.  
  
Хуго хлопнул себя по лбу и спрятал телефон.  
  
— Забыл, что ты девственник, бля. Ребенку порнуху показываю.  
  
— А твой муж ничего, — рассмеялся Эрки. — Уверен, что хочешь разводиться? Он, смотри, какой горяченький.  
  
Теперь Хуго треснул по макушке Эрки, за что был одарен звериным взглядом.  
  
— Я ж не посмотрю, что ты отец моего ребенка и изобью, — рыкнул омега на хирурга.  
  
— Ладно, извиняй. Но мой муж – не тема для шуток. Я его любил, между прочим. До того, как видео это увидел. И как застал его с врачом, прям на той самой кушеточке, где ему искусственное оплодотворение должны были делать.  
  
— А почему искусственное? — явно решил донять Эрки альфу. — Он что, тебя к телу не подпускал?  
  
Хуго замахнулся, чтоб снова затрещину дать, но передумал.  
  
— У Эмиля проблемы с эндокринной системой, ну, в общем, ты вряд ли поймешь, но так он забеременеть со мной за три года не смог. И, похоже, с другими тоже.  
  
— Слышь, получается, что завтра Эмиль будет пытаться тебя ребенком связать? Так, может, ты сначала разведешься нормально, прежде чем опеку оформлять начнешь?  
  
— Да, хочу развестись. Я и документы подал в одностороннем порядке. Мне отец – он юрист – помог немного. Но Эмиль все пытается вывернуться. Давит. И знает ведь как, — Хуго кашлянул, отгоняя приятные неприятные воспоминания.  
  
К ним присоединился Нели, сел под бок к Эрки. Стрельнул глазками и Хуго, и своему другу. Поведение у этого омеги было странным – вроде скромненький, а вроде намеренно подстегивает. Хуго отвести от него взгляд не мог – красивый, ладный, и ластится к Эрки, как кот под валерьянкой.  
  
— Тоже мороженое хочу, — сказал омега ласково и Эрки тут же отдал Нели свой рожок. Тот улыбнулся до ушей и стал быстро слизывать подтаявшие капельки.  
  
— А где Питер?  
  
— В машине ждет. Ему, кстати, в этом университете понравилось. Думает на психолога подать документы.  
  
— А ты на кого? — поинтересовался Хуго, несколько залюбовавшись красавчиком, который длинным розовым язычком обхватывал мороженое. В голове сразу представилось, как этот язычок обхватывает член.  
  
— На педагога, — ответил Нели. У него на носу замерла крошечная молочная капелька и Эрки бесцеремонно ее слизнул.  
  
Заметив, как омеги переглядываются, Хуго невольно дернул бровями – эта парочка явно что-то друг к другу испытывала, и у альфы в голове завелся рой пошлых мыслей, где Эрки оказывался прослоечкой в недвусмысленном бутерброде.  
  
— Ладно, поехали дальше, — отвлекая себя от фантазий, сказал Хуго. — А завтра, Эрки, когда с Эмилем говорить будем, не соглашайся ни на что!  
  
— То есть на твою сторону встать? Ладно, по рукам, если и ты для меня на уступки пойдешь.  
  
— На какие еще?  
  
— Хочу от тебя желание! — хитро прищурился Эрки.  
  
«Желание» – у Хуго от этого слова горячая волна по телу прошлась. А ведь раньше он, кроме Эмиля, никого и не замечал, а тут какой-то подросток его так легко возбудил.  
  
— Какое желание? — нервно сглотнул Хуго.  
  
— Своди меня и Нели на аттракционы! — заявил омега и Хуго с разочарованием вздохнул. — Ты ж хирург, типа, богатый!  
  
— Я же только учусь, — с совсем мрачным лицом выдавил альфа, — за практику платят, но немного. Я жил в квартире Эмиля, что ему родители подарили, после развода у меня ничего и не останется. Только ребенок, — признался альфа, — но после практики начну работать. Место уже дают в Бергене.  
  
— Вот как? — Эрки почему-то встрепенулся. — Это тебе плюсом жирным в резюме перед моими родаками пойдет. А Эмиля я как-нибудь отошью. Не переживай, такое не в первой.  
  
— Почему-то верю.  
  
Вечером Нели уговорил Эрки поехать к нему ночевать. Эрки сначала сомневался, ведь каждый раз наедине с другом все его мысли улетучивались, а тело становилось неподвластным, но и отказываться не захотел. Нели умел уговаривать. Дома тут же приготовил приятный ужин – у него это хорошо получалось. Так как родители Нели почти всегда в разъездах, парень научился готовить уже лет в десять. Эрки с удовольствием перекусил искусно приготовленным омлетом-суфле с ветчиной и расселся на диванчике перед телевизором. Нели присел рядышком. Совсем близко. Положил голову на плечо, говорил что-то про школу и про университет. Эрки слушал в пол-уха, искоса поглядывая на мягкие губы омеги, на его светлую красивую кожу, выглядывающую из-под футболки с широким вырезом. На острые ключицы и тонкую белую шею. Очень хотелось поцеловать его в губы, ключицы, шею. Всюду. И Нели так приятно пах – одурманивающее, притягательно.  
  
— Посмотрим фильм? — предложил омега, положив Эрки руку на колено.  
  
Эрки нервно кивнул, но подняться Нели не дал, удержав его за руку, что на колене лежала. С трудом понимая, что делает, он притянул Нели к себе и, обняв за талию, прижался к его губам. Мягким, податливым и таким желанным.  
  
— Эрки? — удивленно выдохнул Нели, но не оттолкнул. Не вырывался и даже, кажется, стал отвечать.  
  
Отвечать?  
  
— Нели? — Эрки ошалело посмотрел на друга. Нели смущенно спрятал лицо. — Прости, прости. Я такой дурак.

 

 

## Часть 5

Эрки было стыдно за свои желания, и он очень переживал, что Нели перестанет с ним общаться, поняв, какой у него друг извращенец. Но Нели и не думал сбегать, он положил ладошку на колени Эрки и осторожно лизнул его в губы.  
  
— Не надо, Нели, — с придыханием шепнул Эрки, — или я просто не сдержусь.  
  
Вместо ответа, Нели снова прижался к губам друга, осторожно, неуверенно поглаживая их языком и давая понять, что он не против. Эрки тут же перехватил инициативу и, перевернув омегу, уложил его на диванчик. Страстно покрывая его лицо поцелуями, и прижимаясь к желанным губам, Эрки судорожно пытался продумать дальнейший план действий. Он не знал, что Нели ему позволит, и что вообще мог значить этот поцелуй для прекрасного и нежного омежки. Да и Эрки чувствовал, что не готов продолжать. Им всего семнадцать, они заканчивали школу и Эрки был к тому же беременный.  
  
— Обними меня, — тихий шепот Нели вывел из ступора и Эрки прижался к омеге всем телом. Кисло-сладкий запах яблок пьянил, утягивал в темный омут, Эрки дрожащими пальцами стал исследовать желанное тело. Нели был таким хрупким, с тоненькими пальчиками и торчащими ребрами. Эрки нежно ощупывал, поглаживая драгоценное тело, как самое волшебное сокровище. Нели улыбался, ласково трогал спину и мурлыкал как котенок, от этого Эрки заводился все сильнее. Дыхание стало сбиваться, член призывно подергивался, но Эрки все равно боялся.  
  
Задев маленький сосок, Эрки почувствовал напряжение. Нели протяжно выдохнул и вдруг стал быстро скидывать с себя одежду. Оставшись в одних боксерах, Нели стянул одежду с ошарашенного Эрки.  
  
— Ты боишься? — спросил Нели нежным голоском, и Эрки только кивнул. — Ты всегда был таким смелым.  
  
Нели улыбался, в его глазах были нежность и понимание, но никак не отторжение, которого боялся Эрки. Быстро повалив обнаженного Нели на диван, Эрки вновь наступательно прижался к его губам, требовательно поглаживая языком и неумело пытаясь проникнуть поглубже. Нели отвечал так же – яростно, страстно, но сковано. У Эрки мелькнула мысль, что целоваться они быстро научатся, а вот с остальным...  
  
Стараясь унять дрожь в руках, Эрки забрался под резинку боксеров и обхватил пальцами твердый член друга. Нели тут же издал громкий всхлип и толкнулся навстречу. Желание тут же захватило, лишило осторожности и прогнало страх. Эрки стянул с себя трусы и, присев перед Нели, обхватил рукой его и свой член. Ощущения были обалденными, и Эрки стал быстро двигать рукой, стараясь сделать приятно и себе, и партнеру. Нели постанывал, цеплялся пальчиками за широкие плечи Эрки и ловил его губы. В их сцепленном клубке тел становилось все жарче, и Эрки чувствовал, как намокает его живот и рука от пота. Движения стали более грубыми, дерзкими, член требовал разрядки, а близость Нели горячила лишь сильнее.  
  
Как и в его эротических мечтах и фантазиях Нели стонал, выгибался навстречу и шептал что-то приятное и бессвязное. Преодолев свои страхи, Эрки осторожно провел пальчиком между ягодиц Нели и остановился рядом с пульсирующей дырочкой. Нели застонал, и Эрки скользнул пальцем вовнутрь. Там было обжигающе тепло, мягко. Тут же захотелось вставить в него член, почувствовать его изнутри. Эрки слегка двинул пальчиком и Нели, застонав еще громче, кончил, сжимая Эрки своими руками и ногами. Эрки тут же последовал за другом, заливая живот омеги своим семенем.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул ему Нели, и Эрки сжал зубы, чтобы не расплакаться от счастья.  
  
Сейчас он был уверен, что это самый счастливый момент в его жизни.  
  
Наутро Эрки разбудил сладкий запах сдобы и теплая ладошка Нели на его плече.  
  
— Доброе утро, — его мягкая улыбка тут же заставила покраснеть и вспомнить вчерашний вечер. Но Нели, заметив смущение друга, тут же нежно коснулся его губ и подарил легкий скользящий поцелуй. От этого поцелуя внутри сразу потеплело, и Эрки смог улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
Ему очень хотелось поговорить о том, что случилось прошлой ночью. Но Нели вел себя, как обычно: болтал о погоде, своей предстоящей поездке в Осло на показ, про выпускной и оценки. Эрки слушал и привычно кивал, но внутри у него был кавардак, он не знал, что происходит. Было ли это для Нели просто попыткой понять свое тело, дружеской дрочкой или у Эрки есть шанс любить и быть любимым.  
  
Изводя себя весь день, он не заметил, как кончились уроки, и отправился на тренировку, надеясь, что после нескольких часов изнуряющих занятий он сможет прийти в себя. Разминка, пробежка, растяжка, а потом пинание груши и в голове полегчало. Вернулся прежний боевой настрой.  
  
— Ей, копуша, — Питер вытащил Эрки из раздевалки, — тебя мой брат уже полчаса ждет!  
  
— Не растает, подождет, — фыркнул омега, — а ты чего задержался?  
  
— Тренер застал меня с сигаретой и заставил отжиматься, — вздохнул альфа. — Можешь ему сказать, что я сотню сделал? Не могу больше, уже руки отваливаются.  
  
— Заметано, — кивнул Эрки и закончил с переодеванием, — с тебя коды для нового уровня в Бибаболо.  
  
— Договорились, как всегда.  
  
На улице было свежо, и после душа и с влажными волосами Эрки сразу остыл. Захотелось присесть и расслабиться, и Хуго согласился посидеть с ним в парке у школы.  
  
— Ладно, какой план?  
  
— Нас встретит мой отец, он подготовил документы. Надеюсь, Эмиль подпишет мне развод.  
  
— Что-то ты хмурый и недовольный, — усмехнулся Эрки  
  
— Мы вместе прожили семь лет, и я как бы его любил.  
  
— Ла-ла-ла. Полюбишь снова. Я про ребенка спрашиваю. Можем договориться на совместное опекунство, Эмиль идет боком, а ты сможешь заниматься с сыном в течение недели. Выходные по-любому мои, так как выходные я не буду учиться.  
  
— Я как бы тоже работать буду.  
  
— Мне похуй на тебя и твои проблемы, — Эрки равнодушно помахал рукой и, откинувшись на спинку скамеечки, задумался о Нели. Захочет ли его омега растить с ним сына? Захочет ли перебраться в Берген?  
  
— Да уж, повезло, — сник Хуго еще сильнее.  
  
Из-за Эмиля у него пропал аппетит и сон, на носу еще зачеты и экзамены. Но обиднее всего, что после того, как он узнал об измене мужа, в нем что-то словно лопнуло – любовь, привычки, дружба с Эмилем – все растаяло в одно мгновение, накатила апатия и равнодушие. Вместе с мужем они прожили семь лет, и как верил Хуго, это была любовь с первого взгляда. Любовь, понимание, доверие. Все ли в этом мире – вранье или это только Эмиль один такой – с подгнившей сердцевиной. Когда по молодости, по глупости заключал брак – думал навсегда. И плевать было на то, что жили они в квартире родителей Эмиля, что оба учились, и что денег не хватало, чтоб цветов мужу купить. Как-то любовь затмевала все. А теперь? Хотелось забыть обо всех омегах и забраться с головой в учебу. Хуго так бы и сделал, только вот этот наглый Эрки не давал ему выдохнуть. Снился, мерещился и мысли не отпускал. Было что-то в нем такое, от чего спать было душно – сильное тело, жесткий характер и что-то еле уловимое в озорных глазах. Хуго все пытался поймать эту загадку, разглядеть, но пока не удавалось.  
  
С ребенком тоже как-то странно все вышло, вроде хотелось ребенка от Эмиля, а теперь Хуго безгранично был рад, что это Эрки. Чем-то этот омега совершенно противоестественно притягивал. Хотелось покорить его, как Эверест, забраться и захватить. Эрки выглядел достойным призом. Знать бы, с кем за него бороться.  
  
К семи, как и договорились, они поехали на встречу с нотариусом. Рядом с университетом Хуго ждал отец – седой, широкоплечий, мало чем похожий на сына, но весьма привлекательный и презентабельный альфа.  
  
— Познакомься, это Эрки Карстон, — представил Хуго омегу со вздохом, — он носит моего ребенка, — добавил он с еще большей неохотой.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — холодно сказал мужчина и протянул Эрки руку. — Свен Станг.  
  
Эрки ответил крепким рукопожатием и кивком.  
  
После они сразу направились на встречу. Хуго легко ориентировался в здании, проведя шесть лет в университете, ему казалось, что все они имеют схожую структуру. И тут отыскать необходимый кабинет не стоило труда. Остановившись у кабинета, он коротко постучал и распахнул двери.  
  
На большом широком столе лежал Эмиль, раскинув ноги в разные стороны. Сжимая руками бедра, его трахал крупный альфа в темно-синем костюме. Омега довольно вскрикивал, откидывая голову, а пошлые шлепки двух разгоряченных тел разносились по большому кабинету многогранным эхо.  
  
— Бля, Эмиль, — выругался Хуго и поспешил вытолкнуть из кабинета Эрки, который от любопытства рот раскрыл.

 

 

## Часть 6

— Эй, не мешай девственнику познавать неизведанные горизонты, — со смехом пробормотал Эрки.  
  
Хуго мрачно захлопнул двери и несколько раз громко стукнул по ней лбом. Подождав пару минут, он снова зашел и, бросив небрежный взгляд на Эмиля, который уже благоразумно оделся и отошел подальше от бордового от стыда нотариуса, равнодушно произнес:  
  
— Ты, похоже, вообще ноги вместе держать не умеешь.  
  
— Это не то, что ты подумал, — пробормотал омега, застегивая кофточку и делая губки уточкой.  
  
— Умоляю, даже не пытайся объясняться! — Хуго сел за стол и разложил перед собой бумаги, что подготовил ему отец. Станг-старший с невозмутимым лицом передал вторую копию Эмилю.  
  
— А на столе удобно? — с хитрым лицом спросил Эрки, усаживаясь на то же самое место, где ранее располагался Эмиль и расставил ноги пошире.  
  
— Эрки, тупая малолетка, прекрати паясничать! — раздраженно воскликнул Хуго, чувствуя, что краснеет от откровенной позы подростка.  
  
Эрки рассмеялся и сел на стул рядом с Хуго, забросив ноги на стол.  
  
— Ну, так, давайте подписывайте и поговорим про ребеночка. Эмиль, я как понял, тут не нужен?  
  
— Еще как нужен! — прошипел омега. — Я разводиться не собираюсь, и ты еще сам ребенок, чтобы обеспечить и дать нормальную жизнь нашему малышу.  
  
— С чего бы он ваш? — Эрки положил руки за голову и стал раскачиваться на стуле. — Яйцеклетка моя, жопа моя, значит и ребенок мой. Вот о сперме твоего экс-муженька я могу поговорить, а ты тут вообще лишний!  
  
— Хуго! — с ужасом воскликнул Эмиль. — Как ты позволяешь этому негодяю так со мной разговаривать!  
  
— Ничего не слышал, — пробубнил альфа, уткнувшись в бумаги.  
  
— Мальчишка! — Эмиль почти выкрикнул это и продолжал говорить на повышенных тонах: — Господин Карл Густав рассмотрел наше дело, и он может найти множество причин, чтобы лишить тебя отцовских прав. Тебе всего семнадцать и ты несовершеннолетний. Ты не имеешь профессии и постоянного заработка. Даже квартира твоих родителей принадлежит государству, и они военные, которые не смогут помогать тебе растить сына. А у меня с Хуго есть жилплощадь, я работаю и получаю приличный доход, а через год и Хуго начнет зарабатывать. Кроме того, процедура по искусственному оплодотворению должна была быть проведена для меня. Ты же, можно сказать, похитил сперму моего мужа!  
  
— Хватит, Эмиль, — почему-то потерял терпение Хуго, — разговор про Эрки тут вообще не идет. Он так - за компанию приехал. На следующей неделе мы с его родителями решим вопрос о ребенке, я же просто хочу с тобой развестись. И не только потому, что оплодотворение провели по ошибке не тому омеге, не потому, что в момент процедур ты трахался со своим врачом. И не потому, что мне на телефон прислали два десятка видео с тобой в главной роли…  
  
— Два десятка? Что ты мне только одно показал? — влез Эрки и Хуго на него шикнул.  
  
— Ты переспал со всеми нашими знакомыми, моими друзьями, — Хуго достал телефон и запустил какую-то запись, — ты трахнул священника, что венчал нас! Но развожусь я с тобой, лишь потому, что все эти годы ты мне врал! Если у тебя такая большая проблема, что ты не можешь удержаться, то мог бы поговорить со мной, мы бы сходили к психологу, придумали бы что-то. Но ты мне просто врал!  
  
Закончив свою речь громким хлопком телефона по столу, Хуго сел.  
  
— Ну вот, такую сокровищницу уничтожил, — вздохнул Эрки.  
  
— Хуго, — всхлипнул Эмиль, — прости меня, я так виноват. Но я люблю тебя, правда, больше жизни!  
  
— А я тебя больше нет,— с сожалением покачал головой Хуго.  
  
— Но ведь любовь можно вернуть, мы можем все исправить. И у нас будет ребенок.  
  
— Нет, — Хуго холодно посмотрел на мужа, а потом перевел взгляд на Эрки, который, кажется, забавлялся этой ситуацией, — и ребенок будет у нас! Я решил обручиться с Эрки, — и, подмигнув омеге, добавил, — мы полюбили друг друга с первого взгляда, он – моя пара!  
  
— Ага, — Эрки позабавила новая игра, — просто не разлей вода, не отлипни член, — хихикнул он.  
  
— Не верю, — с ужасом произнес Эмиль.  
  
— Смотри!  
  
Хуго резко придвинул к себе стул Эрки и тот чуть не свалился к нему в объятья. Перехватив его за спину, альфа резким движением прижался к губам юноши и, с силой надавив ему на затылок, заставил ответить на эту наглость. Эрки дернулся, но Хуго шепнул ему прямо в губы: «Подыграй мне», и Эрки замер, позволяя Хуго гладить его языком и обсасывать его губы. Сначала ему было не очень приятно, омега думал о Нели, который может заметить на нем запах альфы, но от прикосновений Хуго по всему телу побежали горячие мурашки и вскоре он забыл обо всем. Его беспокоили лишь руки и губы альфы, его терпкий и неотталкивающий запах, мягкие прикосновения; поддавшись им, Эрки приоткрыл рот, и Хуго тут же скользнул вовнутрь языком, поглаживая ему небо и проводя кончиком по внутренней стороне зубов. От его близости закружилась голова, тело стало мягким и податливым. Волнение захватило так, что дыхание стало сбиваться, от жара захотелось раздеться и прижать альфу к себе покрепче.  
  
— Эй, — прервал их Свен. — Эмиль подписал бумаги и ушел.  
  
Хуго ошалело глянул на Эрки и, откашлявшись, быстро стал подписывать свою часть документов. От этого поцелуя он почти забыл, где находится, потерял счет времени и сейчас чувствовал сильнейшее напряжение в паху. Даже Эмиль не вызывал у него такую бурю эмоций, хотя омега всегда умел завлечь и разогреть.  
  
— Это было убедительно, — добавил Свен, кивая в сторону Эрки и забирая бумаги, — надеюсь, твой следующий муж будет умнее и сдержаннее.  
  
Более не задерживаясь, Станг-старший покинул кабинет. Все еще красный нотариус покашлял, поправляя галстук и, поймав взгляд Хуго, тихо пробормотал: «Эмиль сам на меня залез», и тоже поспешил удрать.  
  
Оставшись один на один с омегой, Хуго почувствовал себя неловко, Эрки был слишком молод и неопытен. А еще наглый, колкий и, по словам Питера, опасный. Но сейчас он выглядел смущенным, растерянным и запутавшимся - и от этого невероятно привлекательным.  
  
— Эм… спасибо. Что подыграл, — стараясь не выдать своих эмоций, сказал Хуго.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Эрки поспешил уйти, так и не посмотрев на альфу. Его расстраивало это влечение. В его жизни всегда был только Нели, и теперь он казался себе грязным и отвратительным, потому что позволил альфе запихнуть в свой рот язык. Дома Эрки ждали родители, но он понял, что ему просто необходимо увидеться с Нели и поговорить с ним.  
  
У Нели в окнах горел свет, но, хотя у Эрки были ключи, он решил позвонить. Хозяин квартиры впустил его с улыбкой и сразу пригласил на кухню.  
  
— Булочки с корицей будешь? Я только приготовил, — Нели готовил им чай, накрывал на стол и вел себя по-домашнему.  
  
— Нели, я хотел поговорить, — Эрки вздохнул, — о нас. И вообще… а еще меня Хуго поцеловал…  
  
— Вот как? — Нели бросил на гостя взгляд и снова вернулся к чайничку, где заваривал чай. — И как это?  
  
— В смысле? — Эрки напрягся. — Я не хотел, он решил своего мужа обмануть. Теперь уже бывшего мужа.  
  
Нели принес чашечки на стол и встал рядом с Эрки, осторожно поглаживая его пальчиками по щеке. От его прикосновений Эрки сразу стало немного грустно. Он прижал к себе ладошку омеги, вдохнул его обожаемый аромат. На глаза наворачивались слезы из-за непонимания, странного молчания Нели и от того, что омега продолжал действовать, как всегда, словно они просто друзья и словно разговоры про поцелуи с альфами – это нормально.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — новый вопрос, больше был похож на утверждение и Эрки не смог соврать ни себе, ни Нели.  
  
Прижав к своему носу его ладошку, он хотел спрятаться от таких вопросов.  
  
— Покажешь мне, как это? — Нели наклонился к другу, прижимая к нему вторую руку и поднимая его лицо. — Поцелуй меня, Эрки.

 

 

## Часть 7

Мягкий теплый язычок Нели скользнул Эрки в рот. От его вкуса у Эрки закружилась голова, захотелось сжать его посильнее и разложить прямо тут, в кухне, на столе. Захотелось войти в него, быть его самым первым и почувствовать, как Нели кончает в его руках.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — шепнул ему Нели, и Эрки тихо зарычал, чувствуя, как возбуждение лишает его рассудка.  
  
Он притянул к себе Нели, усадил на свои колени и дрожащими руками стал стягивать с него одежду, прижимаясь к нему грудью и своим стояком.  
  
Блаженные стоны Нели прервал громкий писк телефона. Эрки вздрогнул, выбираясь из своего наваждения, и с неохотой ответил:  
  
— Да, папочка? Скоро буду, папочка.  
  
Нели смущенно посмотрел на друга, продолжая пальчиками поглаживать его шею, от чего Эрки не смог сдержать тяжелого вздоха.  
  
— Мне надо идти. Папа взбесится, если я не явлюсь через десять минут домой.  
  
— Я знаю, — Нели поднялся, мазнув губами Эрки по щеке. — Увидимся в понедельник в школе?  
  
— А выходные?  
  
— Приедут мои родители, они захотят провести это время со мной.  
  
— Понимаю, — Эрки тут же сник, теперь Нели он увидит лишь через два дня, а хотелось быть с ним рядом каждую секунду. — В понедельник мои родители встречаются с Хуго Стангом по поводу ребенка. Пойдешь со мной?  
  
— С радостью!  
  
Выходные пролетели, как в тумане. Заботливые родители продолжали настраивать его на военную карьеру и, словно забыв о ребенке, который стал для Эрки ниточкой в нормальную жизнь, пророчили великое наполеоновское будущее. Каждый вечер омега созванивался с Нели, они болтали часами ни о чем, смеялись от души и лишь тихое «я люблю» на прощание помогало пережить ночь и дождаться понедельника.  
  
В школе ребята на учебу почти забили. Последний класс, последние недели и почти все пришли без формы. Учителя равнодушно закрывали на это глаза, а омеги красовались джинсами в облипочку и тоненькими маечками. Нели, как примерный ученик, был в школьной жилетке странного зелено-болотного цвета. Легкие каштановые волосы были собраны в маленький хвостик и заколоты невидимкой с розовым цветочком – эту заколку подарил ему Эрки и парень был несказанно рад увидеть такую скромную деталь их продолжительной дружбы в волосах Нели. Сам Эрки не утруждался наряжаться, явившись в спортивных шортах и майке – все равно на улице жара.  
  
Почти все уроки парни переглядывались, на переменках сидели рядышком и о чем-то беззаботно болтали. Никто бы и не заметил, что между ними что-то большее, чем просто дружба. В конце концов, оба они были омегами, хоть Эрки во многом и походил на альфу.  
  
После занятий, перед тренировкой, Нели утащил Эрки в пустующую раздевалку и, зажимая его, зацеловывал, заставляя стонать и жарко шептать обещания о долгой ночи. К сожалению, когда эта ночь для них наступит, было не известно, так как родители Нели вернулись, а через неделю омега уезжал со своей модельной группой в Осло на какой-то крупный показ и вернется он только к выпускному.  
  
— Вы чего тут творите? — строгий голос заставил Эрки и Нели отскочить друг от друга.  
  
На них хитро посматривал Питер, на губах играла ухмылочка, но самое неприятное, что почти сразу к нему подошел Хуго.  
  
— А вы зачем пришли? — севшим голосом проговорил Эрки, запихав руки в карманы шорт, он пытался спрятать свой напрягшийся член.  
  
— Вот, притащил брата на тренировочку, чтоб не пух дома от скуки, — все так же хитро ухмыляясь, сказал Питер. — И тут как бы раздевалка, он вещи оставит.  
  
— Увидимся вечером, — тихо кинул Нели и ретировался с поля боя.  
  
— Хуго на тренировку? Да он же типа будущий врач, — удивился Эрки и с тоской посмотрел в сторону сбежавшего Нели.  
  
— Мало ты знаешь про отца своего будущего ребенка, — усмехнулся Питер.  
  
— Не нарывайся, — фыркнул Эрки и, бросив недовольный взгляд на Хуго, направился к клубному залу. Надо было тоже переодеться и настроиться на занятия, а то Нели захватывал и мысли, и тело.  
  
Занятия проходили как обычно, только Эрки немного удивили свойские переглядывания тренера и Хуго и то, как они спокойно общались. Сложилось впечатление, что знакомы они не первый год, а учитывая, что тренер любил своих учеников погонять да злобно прикрикнуть, то, что с Хуго он своячничал, Эрки немного задело. После того как основная часть ребят разошлась, Эрки задержался рядом с грушей, а Хуго с братом остались на матах на спарринги. Эрки незаметно бочком добрался до тренера и поинтересовался, откуда он знает Хуго.  
  
— Так ты ж наш стенд с медалями видел? Х. Станг – это Хуго и есть.  
  
— Вот как, — Эрки удивлено почесал голову, — Станг вообще распространенная фамилия, так сразу бы и не подумал.  
  
— Хуго отличные результаты показывал, даже один раз на чемпионат Европы ездил. А потом он резко браком сочетался и все бросил. Питер порадовал, что Хуго развелся, не нравился мне его муж. Хотя в его возрасте уже трудно в спорт вернуться будет. Пусть хоть иногда старика радует своим присутствием.  
  
Закончив с тренером и грушей, Эрки с деланным недовольством пришел посмотреть, как братья на матах кувыркаются.  
  
— Ты чего мне не сказал, что чемпион? — сердито спросил омега.  
  
— А ты спрашивал? — Хуго выполз из захвата Питера и смерил взглядом статную фигуру Эрки. — Может, поборешься со мной?  
  
Эрки почему-то тут же покраснел, но согласился. Первые несколько заходов кончились ничем. Эрки чувствовал, что Хуго подрастерял форму, но он был значительно крупнее омеги. Вскоре омега приноровился и даже несколько раз уронил противника на пол, Хуго на это только посмеивался, Питер подначивал, а Эрки все сильнее злился.  
  
Именно из-за злости, альфе и удалось его скрутить. Эрки болезненно шлепнулся подбородком о мат и Хуго заломил ему руку за спину. Оба замерли, ожидая сдачи Эрки, но омега упрямо пытался вывернуться. Тогда Хуго придавил его своим весом, сильно налегая на спину и зажимая под собой. Эрки замер, а Хуго, приподнявшись и давая ему вздохнуть, словно случайно скользнул рукой омеге по спине, а потом по ягодицам, ребром ладони пройдясь между половинок.  
  
Эрки слишком нервно выдохнул, а Хуго тут же отпустил его, чувствуя, как краснеет от смущения и желания.  
  
— Нам через сорок минут на встречу к твоим родителям надо, — тихо напомнил альфа.  
  
— Да, точно, — Эрки сам был красный и уже совсем не сердитый, а встревоженный реакцией своего тела и неконтролируемого желания, что вызвала близость.  
  
Душ немного привел Эрки в себя. Он выбрался из раздевалки и почти столкнулся с альфой, от которого все еще тянуло жаром и мускусом. Эрки снова почувствовал себя неловко, покраснел и отвел взгляд, проклиная этого альфу и всех остальных, за то, что действует на него неподобающе.  
  
— Ты волосы не просушил, — заметил Хуго и провел рукой по его короткому светлому ежику. Эрки вздрогнул и стал судорожно копаться в спутанных мыслях, надеясь отыскать там хоть одну привычную колкую шутку или нормальный ответ.  
  
Но в голове было пусто. А Хуго и не думал руки убирать, погладил по голове, словно кота приласкал. Незаметно спустился пальцами ему на шею и, ловко развернув, притянул к себе. А потом неожиданно прижался к его губам. Эрки даже возразить не смог, удивленно вздохнул, приоткрывая рот, и Хуго тут же проскользнул в него языком. Прижал к себе сильнее, задыхаясь от страсти и от запаха Эрки, целовал его жарко и, словно забывшись, стал сжимать руками его ягодицы, пробираясь пальцами под шорты.  
  
Хуго не понимал, почему действует столь бездумно. Может, это злость на бывшего мужа, который ему изменял всю их совместную жизнь, а может сверхъестественное влечение к интересной сильной личности.  
  
С трудом взяв себя в руки, Эрки оттолкнул Хуго и, глотая воздух, быстро произнес:  
  
— Нас мои родители ждут.

 

 

## Часть 8

В машине ехали молча. Хуго пытался собраться с мыслями, разобраться в своих чувствах и подготовить хоть какую-то речь для строгих и суровых Карстонов. Добравшись до места, Эрки альфу остановил:  
  
— Больше так не делай, ты мне все здравые мысли своим языком выковыриваешь!  
  
— А может напротив – делать. Если нравится. — Хуго снова попытался Эрки к себе подтянуть, но тот легко вывернулся.  
  
— Я вообще-то несовершеннолетний девственник и ношу твоего ребенка, так что слушай меня, подчиняйся и головой кивай, — Эрки принял привычное пренебрежительное выражение лица и Хуго решил, что пора пробивать эту защиту и бить на поражение.  
  
— Ну, девственность не болезнь. Все поправить можно.  
  
Эрки на мгновение замолк, а потом хитро усмехнулся:  
  
— Отлично, сделай мне подарок на восемнадцатилетние, а то рожать, не попробовав альфу – неудобно.  
  
— Договорились!  
  
Хуго кивнул, подумав, что Эрки пошутил и так легко под него не подставится. Но омега ухмыляться не перестал, словно задумал что-то весьма страшное и неприличное и, вспомнив про слухи о суровом Эрки в течку, Хуго о своем предложении пожалел. Кто этого омегу знает, может заломает и изнасилует!  
  
Квартира Эрки на Хуго произвела неизгладимое впечатление. Довольно большие апартаменты на пятьдесят процентов были переделаны в спортивный зал. В остальном – спартанские условия. Даже кровать молодого омеги представляла из себя жесткую лежанку без матраца. Кроме стола и маленького шкафа в комнате у Эрки больше не было мебели. Вещей тоже почти не было, а среди книг в основном стояли известные издания о тактике и ведении боя, а также мемуары знаменитых полководцев и генералов. От всего этого Хуго сильно помрачнел. Растить ребенка в таких условиях ему казалось невероятным.  
  
Встречу с адвокатом решили перенести на тот момент, когда Хуго решит свои дела с разводом и когда врачи подтвердят беременность Эрки. Пока же предстоял семейный ужин с множеством нотариальных бумаг под строгими взглядами родителей, безмерно обожающих свое чадо и родину.  
  
Допрос омеги-папы довел Хуго до икоты. Карстон хотел знать об отце будущего ребенка все, и казалось, готов был разложить его на ДНК.  
  
— Значит, ваши родители родились в Ставангере, учились в местном ПТУ и работали почти всю жизнь по профессии? — вел протокол Брем – отец семейства.  
  
— А зачем вам все же понадобился ребенок, тем более после развода с не фертильным мужем? — голос Ангела был до отвращения строг.  
  
— Я с Эмилем уже давно планировал. У меня трое младших братьев, их всегда растил, привык, что малыши есть рядом. У меня через год практика заканчивается, и я в Бергене буду работать. Там мне без моих мальчишек будет крайне тяжело и одиноко. Вот и рассчитывал, что с Эмилем перееду, и буду там сына растить. Но без Эмиля даже лучше…  
  
— В Берген говоришь, — Ангел задумчиво погладил подбородок, а Эрки подмигнул Хуго, показывая, что все путем.  
  
— Значит, сейчас вы не имеете постоянного достатка и обучаетесь? — продолжал записывать Брем.  
  
— Я закончил седьмой год обучения и на следующий год у меня только диплом и практика, которую я буду проходить в местной клинике. Мне будут платить зарплату, как стажеру. Когда я начну работать в Бергене, у меня будет полноценный оклад.  
  
— Почему практика не в Бергене?  
  
— Распределение было по предварительной договоренности с университетом. А на работу меня звали уже по моим отметкам и проведенным работам. Кроме того меня порекомендовал куратор моего диплома. Правда, не знаю, как теперь сложится, когда я узнал, что с ним переспал Эмиль, — последнее он добавил со вздохом.  
  
— Значит, примерно до семимесячного возраста материальной помощи он оказать не сможет, — посмотрев друг на друга, решили папы Эрки. — Что ж, учитывая этот факт, а так же то, что вы хорошо разбираетесь в детской физиологии, предполагаю, до года вы будете делить свои обязанности по уходу с сиделкой, — сделал строгий вывод Ангел.  
  
— Па, — наконец подал голос Эрки, — давай не так официально? Хуго сам решит, как он будет о сыне заботиться. И, кроме того, я хочу с ребенком время проводить. Хочу воспитывать, — Эрки сначала думал добавить «по-своему», но потом понял, что родителям может это не понравиться. В конце концов, правильное и неправильное в понятии Карстонов-старших сильно отличалось от того, что думал Эрки. И омега мечтал, что сын его будет расти совсем не в таких условиях, как он сам.  
  
Когда экзекуция была закончена, Хуго поспешил сбежать, а Эрки вызвался его проводить, потому что рядом с домом омегу ждал Нели.  
  
— Спасибо что поддержал, — сказал Хуго, когда двери в страшную квартиру закрылись, и он смог облегченно вздохнуть.  
  
— Мне с тобой ссориться не с руки!  
  
— Эрки! — приятный голос Нели тут же настроил омегу на другой лад, он широко улыбнулся и обнял друга. — Как все прошло? — вне школы Нели носил коротенькие шортики и очень соблазнительную маечку, и Эрки не смог не облизнуться, любуясь его формами.  
  
— Отлично все прошло, — ответил за Эрки Хуго. – Пытки на меня не подействовали, а еще Эрки предложил мне с ним переспать, чтоб не рожать девственником.  
  
Нели удивленно посмотрел на друга, Эрки от такого предательского заявления альфы пошел красными и белыми пятнами, Хуго же, напротив, с интересом наблюдал картину, все пытаясь понять, что же между этими двумя.  
  
— Любопытно, — произнес Нели, мягко улыбнувшись.  
  
— Это… все... не так, — пробормотал Эрки непослушным языком.  
  
Нели обвил друга ручкой и сладко прошептал:  
  
— Ты тогда запомни все как следует, чтобы быть со мной, как альфа.  
  
Эрки удивленно хлопнул глазами, а потом подхватил Нели на руки и, не обращая внимания на прохожих и ошарашенный взгляд Хуго, понес его к ближайшей гостинице.  
  
— Я и так знаю, что делать! — твердо сказал Эрки, затащив своего омегу в снятую комнату. — Знаю и очень хочу!  
  
— А не страшно?  
  
— Страшно, очень страшно, — согласился Эрки, — страшно, что разочарую тебя, что я для тебя - это временная блажь или что потом ты меня за это возненавидишь! Всего боюсь. Но и хочу этого тоже сильно.  
  
— Я же говорил, что люблю тебя? — Нели взял за руку своего парня и провел его до широкой постели. — И буду говорить снова и снова. Люблю! И это не просто слова.  
  
Омега нежно поцеловал Эрки руку и посадил рядом с собой.  
  
— Мы будем познавать это вместе. Так, как тебе захочется, и ошибаться тоже будем вместе. Но уверен, ты справишься!  
  
Уже вернувшись домой, завалившись на диван и расслабленно просматривая какие-то программы, Хуго получил смс: «Спасибо за толчок». Почему-то это сообщение вызвало море прекрасных картин, где жесткий и гибкий, словно тигр перед прыжком, Эрки переплетается телом с мягким и податливым Нели. И справиться с переполнявшим его желанием не помогла даже дрочка.

 

 

## Часть 9

Эрки нежно целовал Нели губы, поглаживал пальцами открытую шею и временами несдержанно прикусывал омеге мочки ушей. Хотелось Нели нестерпимо, хотелось сильно и давно. Но Нели сидел спокойно, томно улыбался, но не проявлял инициативы.  
  
— Ты точно этого хочешь? — спросил Эрки, боясь разрушить что-то важное в их отношениях.  
  
— Уже очень давно, — твердо сказал Нели и лег на постель.  
  
Эрки кивнул. Нели всегда был скромным, тихим и послушным омегой, а еще безупречно прекрасным, сладким и притягательным. Им хотелось обладать, заботиться и нежить. Но сам он ни словом, ни делом не показывал своих желаний и Эрки это всегда останавливало. Теперь, кажется, Нели дошел до точки кипения, раз столь открыто заявлял о своих чувствах. Но Эрки все равно было страшно.  
  
Он сам неумеха, сам никогда секса не пробовал, только мануальные ласки, а теперь на его плечах ответственность за удовольствие самого любимого человека на земле.  
  
— Я буду стараться!  
  
Нели тихо хихикнул и потянул с Эрки майку, желая поскорее приступить к задуманному. Он выбрал для себя Эрки уже давно, они познакомились в пятом классе и тогда Нели решил, что Эрки – альфа. Он был крупнее многих альф, говорил грубо, голос у него был низкий, тягучий, только от этого голоса Нели чувствовал возбуждение. Когда же он узнал, что Эрки омега, то почувствовал сильнейшее разочарование. Но вскоре понял, что его это не беспокоит и решил, во что бы то ни стало, завоевать этого сильного, красивого омегу, который напоминал Нели Бога охоты – Артемиса.  
  
Эрки продолжал нежно поглаживать языком шею Нели, ему очень хотелось поставить на омеге свою метку. Много разных меток, чтобы все знали, кому принадлежит этот красавец. Но, к сожалению, метка, оставленная омегой, держаться не будет, и доставит лишь болезненные ощущения.  
  
От поцелуев Нели плавился, постанывал и, закрыв глаза, тяжело дышал. Всем телом он показывал, как ему приятно, и его возбуждение легко передавалось и Эрки, который с трудом сдерживался, чтобы просто не стянуть с Нели соблазнительные шортики и проникнуть в его нутро. Только от этих мыслей член болезненно подрагивал и хотелось кончить.  
  
Желая доставить любимому как можно больше удовольствия, Эрки зацеловывал его тело, слизывая приятный яблочный аромат, нежно покусывал зубами кожу и тут же зализывал чуть заметные следы. Нели сам стал раздеваться и, стянув одежду с торса, вызвал восхищенный вздох Эрки. На ровной безупречной коже небольшими ореолами выделялись красивой формой соски. Погладив их пальцами, очерчивая ровные круги, Эрки тут же повторил эти движения языком, и Нели застонал еще громче. Не останавливаясь, Эрки спустился языком по животу и замер рядом с резинкой шортиков.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — прошептал омега, и Эрки дрожащими пальцами потянул ткань вниз.  
  
Из-под резинки тут же выскользнул напряженный член Нели, покрытый смазкой и подрагивающий от нетерпения. Действуя на эмоциях, Эрки лизнул розовую головку, пробуя Нели на вкус. После этого понял, что остановиться уже не в силах и быстро снял и с себя, и с друга оставшуюся одежду.  
  
Сев между разведенных ног Нели, Эрки стал одной рукой поглаживать его член, второй же осторожно ласкал анус. Нели тяжело дышал и постанывал, и Эрки просто крышу сносило от его запаха и желания, что с каждой секундой становилось все сильнее. Нели тоже был возбужден, и его естественная смазка пачкала омеге бедра.  
  
Эрки не хотел спешить, но страсть не давала ему возможности думать. Сначала одним пальчиком, а вскоре уже и двумя, он стал растягивать узкий вход Нели. Сладострастные стоны и шепот о любви смешивался с бешеным ритмом сердца и безудержным желанием оказаться внутри.  
  
— Я готов, — Нели обхватил Эрки за шею и притянул к своим губам. — Хочу, чтобы ты был моим первым!  
  
Это сорвало все предохранители и Эрки вытащил пальцы из омеги, приставил к его анусу свой истекающий и жаждущий разрядки член. Эрки очень боялся, что кончит слишком быстро и несколько раз сжал себя посильнее, прежде чем войти. А потом его накрыла волна блаженства. Нели внутри был горячий и узкий. Оба омеги выгнулись навстречу друг другу, задыхаясь и жадно целуя губы друг другу.  
  
— Еще, еще, — зашептал Нели, и Эрки стал двигаться. Сначала осторожно, испытывая просто невероятные ощущения. Ему было не просто приятно – крышесносные чувства, казалось, пробираются под кожу и сжимают все изнутри.  
  
— Мой, мой прекрасный Нели, — шептал Эрки, целуя его грудь и шею, — хочу тебя, хочу быть в тебе всегда.  
  
Нели лишь продолжал стонать, подмахивая и сам уже насаживаясь на крепкий член Эрки. Размерчик у него был приличный для омеги и Нели хотел, чтобы он проник как можно глубже, остался в нем и оставил там свое семя. В душе ему очень хотелось ребенка от Эрки. И плод, что носил его друг, он почти считал своим сыном.  
  
Эрки двигался все быстрее, уже не в силах контролировать свою страсть. Ему хотелось, чтобы и в его попку вставили что-то крупное и в фантазиях стал проскальзывать Хуго, что придавливал его всем весом к хрупкому Нели, врывался в его тело, и от этих эротических фантазий Эрки возбудился еще сильней. Нели – просто восхитительный, столько лет желанный – сейчас в его руках и приносит волшебное наслаждение. Желая доставить ему еще больше удовольствия, Эрки приласкал Нели член и омега стал кричать, выгибаясь навстречу Эрки и толкаясь ему в руку. Еще несколько движений – и Нели кончил, сильно, ярко, заполняя комнату своим страстным стоном и сжимая в себе Эрки.  
  
Двинувшись в нем еще несколько раз, Эрки тоже кончил, в глазах потемнело и ему показалось, что на мгновение он потерял сознание. Любимые руки схватили его, прижали к себе, и Нели, с трудом переводя дыхание, прошептал:  
  
— Ты мой, а я твой.  
  
Они проспали в мотеле несколько часов, а потом направились по домам. Эрки нежно сжимал руку своего омеги, а тот светился, как китайский фонарик, почти не отводил от Эрки влюбленного взгляда и постоянно лез целоваться. На улице на них никто не обращал внимания, Эрки принимали за альфу, и они зашли в кафе, где Эрки, как правильный ухажер, купил своему любимому мороженое и какао, а потом проводил до дома.  
  
Всю неделю в школе они перебрасывались записочками и переглядывались такими недвусмысленными взглядами, что наверно каждый бы понял, что что-то произошло. Но о них всегда знали, как о хороших друзьях, и наивные школьнички и не подумали, до чего могли дойти их нежные дружеские отношения. После школы они шли к Нели, у того родители были дома и многого они себе позволить не могли, но пообжимались и нацеловались в волю. Странная семейка Нели на его друга внимания не обращала. В пятницу Нели нужно было уехать с модельной студией, а его родители снова удалялись на фьорды. Поэтому, волей-неволей, чтобы пообщаться с любовником, Эрки приходилось присутствовать на семейных вечерах и краснеть от странных замечаний отцов Нели.  
  
В четверг у Эрки был назначен прием у врача и, чтобы самому не ехать в другой конец города, он решил воспользоваться помощью отца ребенка. Кроме того Эрки чувствовал, что немного скучает, Хуго постоянно всплывал в памяти и мешал сосредотачиваться. А еще Хуго влезал в его эротические фантазии, и Эрки с удивлением понял, что хотел бы попробовать и с ним, и с Нели. Но Нели, конечно, о таком разврате он рассказать не мог, хватало и того, что Нели спал с омегой.

 

 

## Часть 10

— А это что такое? — Эрки успешно прошел все процедуры, и лежал в больничном кресле, ожидая УЗИ.  
  
— Конвексный датчик, — со вздохом объяснял врач, отбирая у Эрки из рук сканер, — используется для сканирования брюшной полости. Пожалуйста, положите руки на кушетку!  
  
— О! А это что?  
  
Через полчаса Эрки с довольным видом был возвращен Хуго и Нели, и те с нетерпением посмотрели на гинеколога и будущего папу.  
  
— Беременность подтвердилась, плод развивается хорошо, смените врача! — быстро закончил доктор и, подобрав следующего пациента, скрылся в кабинете.  
  
— Ты чем его довел? — удивился Хуго.  
  
— Ничем, — Эрки невинно пожал плечами. — Мороженого хочу.  
  
— Ладно, пошли в кафешку, угощаю.  
  
Эрки довольно ухмыльнулся и за спиной Хуго они с Нели хлопнули ладошками. Не часто у Эрки получалось развести альфу на угощения.  
  
Хуго повел их в одно из своих любимых кафе, заказал омегам по чашечке пломбира, а себе взял кофе. Эрки выглядел сияющим, довольным. Теперь, когда он твердо был уверен, что беременный, все другие проблемы забылись, открывались радужные перспективы его будущего с сыном. И возможно даже с Нели. Поглядывая на друга, Эрки невольно улыбался.  
  
— Ты чего такой довольный, как кот сметаной объевшийся? — заметил Хуго.  
  
— Я – кот?  
  
— Точно не кот, скорее саблезубый тигр, — усмехнулся альфа. — Так чего радуешься?  
  
— У меня будет ребенок! — улыбнулся Эрки, а Хуго невольно на него засмотрелся.  
  
— У нас будет, — тихо добавил Нели.  
  
— Да, у нас, — Эрки стал улыбаться еще шире.  
  
— Вы все-таки переспали, — сделал вывод Хуго, и Эрки на него тут же глянул удивленно, — влечение к своему полу в вашем возрасте это нормально. И детей хотеть. Только подрастете и поймете, что это детская блажь!  
  
— Нет, ничего ты не понимаешь! — сердито зарычал на него Эрки, но Нели успокаивающе погладил его по руке.  
  
— А ты много омег, которые вместе, знаешь? — хитро улыбнулся Нели, и Хуго покачал головой. — Нам вместе очень хорошо. Мы прекрасно понимаем друг друга. И понимаем наши тела.  
  
Нели улыбнулся еще загадочнее, облизав при этом свои нежные губки, а Хуго, смотря на него, завис с открытым ртом. Нели выглядел невероятно пошло и привлекательно. И каждый раз, как они пересекались, Нели, казалось, намеренно соблазнял всех, кто на него смотрит.  
  
— Только опыта недостаточно, — добавил Нели.  
  
— Все придет, — немного расстроено заметил Эрки.  
  
Но Нели на эту реплику никак не среагировал.  
  
— Может ты, взрослый альфа, поделишься опытом?  
  
Хуго чуть кофе не подавился. Вытерев салфеткой рот и нос, он уставился на Эрки, который уловил хитрость друга и сам, довольный удивлением Хуго, посматривал на альфу. Нели, все так же стреляя глазками, продолжал сексуально поглощать мороженое.  
  
— Я только с Эмилем и был, — попытался отбиться от этих нападок альфа.  
  
— Ну, Эмиль, судя по рассказам, был очень опытный омега, — добавился в игру Эрки, — расскажи нам, как правильно минет делать.  
  
Хуго икнул и порадовался, что кофе отставил. Краска стала медленно заливать лицо, он не столько стеснялся того, что вытворял с ним Эмиль, сколько возбуждался от общества этих двух молоденьких, красивых омежек. Он бы им с радостью и рассказал, и показал, как минет делать. И желательно обоим сразу.  
  
— Могу показать, — выдавил он из себя, стараясь улыбнуться непринужденно.  
  
— Покажешь, — кивнул головой Нели, — ты же Эрки обещал опытное лишение невинности.  
  
Теперь Эрки чуть не подавился и удивленно посмотрел на друга. А Нели, как ни в чем не бывало, стал рассуждать, как лучше член в руке держать и где языком его гладить. Хуго разошелся, во всех подробностях с научными терминами рассказал о членах и попах, но когда перешел к процессу оплодотворения, Нели его остановил, напомнив, что в школе они это проходили.  
  
Эрки натянуто улыбался, пытаясь понять, что задумал его друг. А еще старался не думать о том, что эти двое обсуждают, так как от голоса и слов Хуго у него в штанах стало неприлично тесно, а близость Нели вызывала желание сейчас же его завалить и лучше прямо здесь, чтобы Хуго видел, как и что Эрки может с Нели проделать. Закончив с расспросами, Нели сбежал в туалет, и Эрки посмотрел на альфу. Но возбужденный и горящий взгляд ему совсем не понравился. Мысль о том, что кто-то может посягнуть на его Нели, омегу разозлила.  
  
— Ну и когда будем лишать тебя невинности? — бесстыже спросил Хуго.  
  
— Да хоть завтра, — отмахнулся Эрки, чувствуя, как от волнения сердце начинает заводиться в бешеном ритме.  
  
— Тогда я за тобой заеду после школы, — подмигнул Хуго вернувшемуся Нели.  
  
Эрки быстро кивнул и, подхватив друга, вытащил его из кафе. Что за игру затеяли эти двое, Эрки не понимал, его тревожило, что Нели так спокойно про это говорил, а еще то, что ему действительно этого хотелось.  
  
— Ты решил отдать меня альфе? — не выдержал собственных мыслей Эрки и спросил друга.  
  
— Я ни за что никому тебя не отдам! — твердо ответил Нели. — Но я буду рад, если Хуго доставит тебе удовольствие и подучит разным хитростям.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — Эрки вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Ему и самому этого хотелось, но он не знал, как это объяснить Нели, — неужели ты не ревнуешь?  
  
— Если бы это был другой омега, я бы ему глаза выцарапал, а чего мне ревновать к альфе, да еще и к отцу твоего ребенка? Ты же альфами не интересуешься!  
  
— А если мне понравится?  
  
Нели напрягся, и невероятно печальным взглядом посмотрел на друга.  
  
— Тогда отпущу.  
  
— Глупости! — тут же резко сказал Эрки. — Ты для меня все! Никогда от тебя ни к кому не уйду, потому что других для меня не существует!  
  
Нели обнял друга за плечи и, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, прошептал:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, Эрки. Я на все для тебя согласен, потому что люблю больше жизни.

 

 

## Часть 11

Нели улетел в шесть утра. Эрки проводил его, потом поехал в школу, подремал там в спортзале, ключи у него были, так как в клуб он часто ходил в неурочное время. В середине июня в школе было тоскливо, друга не было всего несколько часов, а Эрки было одиноко, он чувствовал себя потерянным, хотелось отыскать Нели взглядом, ощутить его поддержку.  
  
Когда уроки закончились, Эрки позвонил омеге и после разговора сразу почувствовал себя лучше.  
  
У школы его ждал Хуго и это Эрки шокировало. Он до последнего думал, что альфа пошутил. Теперь же, забираясь в его машину, он был переполнен безумным волнением и ажиотажем. Хотелось всего и сразу. Чтобы Хуго показал ему, как лучше, и сделал по-настоящему приятно. А еще хотелось, чтобы рядом был Нели. Глупая идея развратить прекрасный цветочек и затащить его в постель к альфе не покидала голову Эрки. Он не знал, как тому намекнуть, и боялся, что Нели рассердится или, что еще хуже, уйдет.  
  
Хуго повез Эрки в довольно дорогой мотель, выбрал комнату для молодоженов. Эрки всю дорогу думал, что одет не для великого таинства лишения девственности. На нем были просто удобные светлые джинсы и рубашка с коротким рукавом. Хуго же затянулся галстуком и казался слишком серьезным и слишком взрослым для Эрки.  
  
Альфа выглядел уверенным, будто миллионы раз так девственности лишал будущих пап своих будущих детей. В действительности же у Хуго коленки дрожали. Он с трудом верил, что позволил втянуть себя в эту авантюру, но желание получить Эрки затмевало все. Почему-то ему казалось, что если удастся затащить этого строптивца в постель, то в дальнейшем все будет проще. Эрки сам сдастся, будет жить с Хуго, растить с ним сына и вообще – его ждёт прекрасное счастливое будущее. Только где-то там еще должен был пристроиться Нели, но Хуго не знал, как к нему относиться.  
  
— Душ там, — хриплым голосом сообщил альфа, и у Эрки от его голоса мурашки по всему телу побежали.  
  
Омега кивнул, забежал в душевую, скинул с себя все вещи и забрался под теплую воду. Тяжело вдыхая и выдыхая, он немного себя погладил, член стоял и без ласк, одной только мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет, было достаточно, чтобы возбудиться. А ведь раньше Эрки считал, что ненавидит и презирает всех альф. Может, это просто из-за беременности и гормонов?  
  
Выбрался Эрки из душа минут через десять. Обернул бедра полотенцем и вышел к альфе. Хуго сидел на постели, уже сбросив пиджак и галстук. Рубашка была расстегнута и из-под нее выглядывали крепкие мышцы груди, покрытые темными волосками. Эрки судорожно сглотнул и скинул с себя полотенце.  
  
Хуго аж встал с кровати. И в одежде Эрки выглядел соблазнительно, теперь же, абсолютно голый, с полустоящим членом, он выглядел просто божественно. На теле омеги почти не было волос, Хуго помнил, что тренер советовал избавляться от лишней растительности, чтобы меньше потеть. И сейчас ему стало стыдно за густые поросли, что покрывали его тело.  
  
Быстро приблизившись к омеге, Хуго стал поглаживать его кожу пальцами, растирая холодные капли. Эрки мелко дрожал и явно не от холода.  
  
— Хочу минет, — выдавил омега.  
  
— Все что пожелаешь!  
  
Хуго быстро толкнул его на кровать и забрался сверху, прижимаясь губами к его рту. Эрки целовался теперь намного увереннее и Хуго просто сгорал от этого поцелуя. Не отрываясь от омеги, он стал стаскивать с себя мешающие шмотки. Рубашка, штаны, трусы. Когда он оторвался от губ Эрки, то был уже полностью обнажен, и теперь омега с интересом и жадностью рассматривал его большой член с выпуклыми венками и темно-розовой головкой. Словно зачарованный, омега погладил этот крупный агрегат ладошкой, и Хуго задержал дыхание. Ему безумно хотелось большего и сразу. Сейчас же перевернуть Эрки на живот и ворваться в его крепкое красивое тело. Взять силой, сломать и показать кто тут альфа.  
  
— Ложись, — велел Хуго и толкнул омегу в плечо. – И запоминай!  
  
Эрки послушно откинулся, и Хуго, подтянув его к краю кровати, сел перед ним на колени и обхватил ртом его член. Эрки тут же задышал тяжелее, а альфа стал поглаживать его языком, не выпуская изо рта. Обследовал его член, облизывая каждый миллиметр, забираясь под крайнюю плоть и щекоча кончиком устье уретры. Одной рукой альфа водил по стволу, то ускоряя темп, то вновь переходя на плавные движения, второй же осторожно поглаживал его вход, собирал смазку и на пару фаланг проталкивал вовнутрь палец.  
  
Эрки не хотел быстро сдаваться, но от действий альфы с трудом мог сдержать громкие стоны. Ему безумно хотелось кончить, но стоило ему подойти к краю, как Хуго сжимал ему яички, сдерживая оргазм, и начинал все сначала. Через десять минут таких мучительных ласк Эрки стал вскрикивать в голос, а Хуго, перейдя к более активным действиям, принялся погружать его член себе в глотку, вбирая почти до основания, засасывая сильно, потом вновь сменяя ласки на язык и руку и так по кругу.  
  
Второй рукой он продолжал растягивать омегу, вставляя в него уже четыре пальца и действуя в такт со своим ртом. То быстро толкаясь, то замирая и вслушиваясь в стоны партнера.  
  
— Умоляю, дай мне кончить, — взмолился Эрки, в очередной раз чувствуя близость разрядки.  
  
Хуго выполнил просьбу и перешел на постоянный ритм, глубоко засасывая член омеги и быстро вставляя в попку пальцы. Достигнув пика, Эрки сильно выгнулся и с громким стоном излился Хуго в рот. Перед глазами скакали звездочки, тело стало усталым и податливым, хотелось просто лежать и ничего больше не делать.  
  
— Теперь твоя очередь,— Хуго грубо стянул его с постели и поставил перед собой.  
  
В рот Эрки уперся здоровый агрегат альфы, и омега неуверенно лизнул его. Вкус был потрясающий, Эрки тут же проснулся от своей полудремы и попытался повторить то, что с ним делал Хуго. Проглотить такой большой член было просто нереально, но Эрки упорно старался.  
  
— Выдыхай, когда глотаешь, и не дыши, пока держишь, — давал дельные советы Хуго. — И пальцы в меня не суй, эти ласки для Нели оставишь.  
  
Эрки про себя усмехнулся, член в его рту заводил не хуже, чем пальцы в попе. Он старался следовать инструкциям альфы, и под конец ему даже удалось проглотить его член наполовину, но после Хуго его остановил и снова толкнул на постель.  
  
— Не перестарайся. Я не подросток, чтоб много раз кончать, — усмехнулся он в губы Эрки и снова стал целовать его.  
  
Альфе безумно нравилось, что Эрки не ведет себя, как скромный мальчишка, что с радостью делает, что ему говорят, а еще Хуго заводила мысль о том, что Эрки потом все это будет проделывать с Нели. Альфе невероятно сильно хотелось нагнуть Эрки, сделать своим, а Нели в его фантазиях продолжал крутиться рядом, лезть к Эрки и ласкать его со всех сторон. Хотелось бы воплотить такое в жизнь, и Хуго подумывал, как бы это сделать.  
  
Поцелуи теперь были более грубые, страстные, Хуго был сильно возбужден и после минета с трудом себя сдерживал. Губы омеги раскраснелись, искусанные и стертые, Хуго хотел их ласкать и терзать сильнее. Исцеловывал Эрки плечи, с усилием заставляя себя не покрывать его засосами. А так хотелось отметиться на этом омеге, показать всем, что это его, Хуго, омега и больше ничей. Но он понимал, что Эрки это не понравится.  
  
Снова стал входить в него пальцами, Эрки возбудился, и три пальца помещались в него легко. Решив, что откладывать больше не имеет смысла, Хуго быстро натянул на себя презерватив.  
  
— Зачем, я и так беременный?  
  
— После Эмиля еще не все анализы сдал, не хочу тебя случайно чем-то заразить.  
  
— Ух, ты, какой заботливый, — захихикал Эрки, и Хуго тут же без предупреждения в него вошел.  
  
Омега выгнулся, сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать, в первое мгновение это было безумно больно, словно раскаленную кочергу в него вставили.  
  
— Дыши ровнее, — Хуго замер в нем, сдерживая желание тут же начать его трахать.  
  
Он позволил омеге привыкнуть к его размерам. Успокаивающе покрывал поцелуями шею и плечи. Не сдержавшись, оставил на нем все же несколько засосов. Когда омега достаточно расслабился, Хуго стал в нем двигаться. Сначала неспешно, а потом уже, отпуская себя на волю, позволил брать его именно так, как и хотелось – жестко и властно. Эрки постанывал от удовольствия, смешанного с болью, Хуго порыкивал, сжимая пальцами омеге бедра и искусывая ему губы. Продержавшись недолго, Хуго кончил, выйдя до того, как узел связал их и, с трудом справляясь со слабостью, охватившей все тело, стал дрочить Эрки, желая доставить удовольствие и ему. Когда омега кончил, Хуго вытер его полотенцем и обессилено завалился на кровать. Не было нужды и говорить, что он чувствует себя совершенно счастливым и мечтал бы повторить это – и не раз.  
  
Хуго отвез Эрки домой и серьезно намекнул, что требует продолжения. Омега вроде согласился, но точного ответа не дал.  
  
Вернувшись домой, Эрки тут же позвонил Нели и сообщил о том, что произошло.  
  
— Ура! — Нели запищал как ребенок. — Теперь ты просто обязан показать все это мне!  
  
— Не могу дождаться, — ответил Эрки.  
  
— Тогда приезжай! Не вытерплю ждать! — сообщил Нели и довольно улыбнулся. Его план отлично действовал.

 

 

## Часть 12

Уговорить любящих родителей отправить Эрки в Осло не составило труда, они купили ему билеты и сняли номер в той же гостинице, где остановился Нели со своей модельной студией. Эрки был в городе уже в субботу вечером и даже попал на какой-то закрытый показ, где его великолепный Нели демонстрировал нижнее белье.  
  
Сбежав с банкета, подростки заперлись в номере Эрки и долго обнимались и целовались, радуясь, как дети, возможности побыть рядом. Наговорившись о земных делах, они без лишних объяснений разделись и легли рядышком, осторожно изучая друг друга, поглаживая и трогая везде, где захочется.  
  
А потом Эрки показал Нели мастер-класс по исполнению минетов, ласкал его так же, как и Хуго ласкал его за день до этого. Поглаживал языком и заглатывал полностью, погружал в него пальчики, сам истекал от удовольствия, слыша стоны своего любимого. Потом Нели, оглушенный, лежал у него на коленях и словно в бреду повторял, какой Эрки хороший и замечательный. А Эрки как бы случайно намекнул, что было бы здорово, чтобы и Нели попробовал с Хуго, чтобы они все втроем попробовали. Нели не ответил, и Эрки тут же смутился своего предложения.  
  
Потом все три дня пребывания в столице Эрки гулял по городу, наслаждался долгожданным летом и просто отдыхал. Довольно часто омега звонил Хуго, не стесняясь, спрашивал у него советов, как и где лучше приласкать своего Нели, не зная, что Хуго во время каждого такого звонка дрочил себе, наслаждаясь голосом Эрки и его нескромными вопросами. А вечерами, когда Нели возвращался усталый в гостинцу, Эрки экспериментировал, доставляя партеру всеразличные удовольствия и занимаясь с ним любовью.  
  
Когда пришло время Эрки ехать домой, Нели проводил его до аэропорта и расплакался, сетуя, что родители Эрки сняли ему номер лишь на три дня, а показы Нели продлятся до конца недели.  
  
— Увидимся на выпускном, цветочек, — улыбнулся ему Эрки, — я буду тебя ждать, а после выпускного поедем ко мне. Родители уехали на службу!  
  
Самолет приземлился в середине дня, но Эрки был вымотан долгими прогулками и бессонными ночами с Нели. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил у выхода Хуго, который без лишних слов погрузил багаж Эрки в машину и твердо заявил, что они едут на карусели.  
  
— Ты меня тут пас, что ли?  
  
— У родителей твоих узнал, когда ты приедешь. А еще узнал, что они завтра уезжают по работе. И я тебя хочу!  
  
— Нормально… — растеряно проговорил омега. — Вези на качели, а там посмотрим на твое поведение, — добавил он с усмешкой.  
  
В летние дни народу в парке было много, но Эрки особо не рвался ни на чем кататься, потому что после подтверждения беременности ребенок решил дать о себе знать и омегу временами немного подташнивало. Поэтому он предпочел побродить между лотками с глазированными яблоками, с сахарной ватой посидеть на скамеечке и просто расслаблено поваляться на травке. Хуго все устраивало. Он бродил следом и любовался красавчиком, уже во всю планируя, как окажется с ним наедине.  
  
Ближе к вечеру Эрки захотелось прокатиться на колесе обозрения, к сожалению, к нему тянулась большая очередь и, чтобы скрасить время ожидания, омега попросил Хуго купить мороженого. Когда же альфа вернулся, то с удивлением обнаружил, что Эрки довольно мирно беседует ни с кем иным, как с Эмилем, который нагло обжимался с каким-то молоденьким мальчиком.  
  
— Привет, Эмиль, — мрачно поздоровался Хуго с экс-мужем.  
  
— Хуго! — Эмиль сделал вид, что удивлен, и полез к нему приветственно целоваться.  
  
С трудом отбившись от навязчивого Эмиля, Хуго с тоской посмотрел на длинную очередь. Понял, что все это время ему придется стоять с ним рядом, и с вежливой улыбкой предложил и Эмилю купить мороженого.  
  
— У меня же аллергия на лактозу, ты знаешь! — обижено сказал омега. — Купи мне лучше клубники в сахарном сиропе и карамелек.  
  
— И мне! — влез Эрки.  
  
— Все что угодно, — сказал Хуго и про себя добавил «лишь бы убраться отсюда».  
  
За сладостями он намеренно ходил долго, а когда вернулся, встал в сторонке, наблюдая, как Эрки и Эмиль о чем-то мило воркуют, словно старые закадычные друзья. От любопытства он все же подошел ближе и сильно пожалел, потому как его новоявленный любовник и экс-муж обсуждали его в постели и делились опытом, а новый друг Эмиля стоял красный, как рак, и боялся шевельнуться, чтобы к себе внимание не привлечь. Кроме того, Эрки еще во всю рассуждал о своих отношениях с Нели и, заметив Хуго, тут же подозвал его к себе.  
  
— Любопытный у тебя жених, с разнообразием вкусов. Скучать не будешь, — с хитрой улыбкой шепнул Хуго Эмиль, когда уже подошла их очередь.  
  
Хуго лишь вздохнул и, запихав Эрки в кабинку, поспешил закрыться, чтобы больше не видеть и не слышать Эмиля.  
  
— Ты зачем ему растрепался?  
  
— А с чего тебя это беспокоит? — развел руками Эрки. — Сам же ему меня, как своего суженого, представил. Или что мне нужно было сказать, что блюдешь целомудрие и до свадьбы ни-ни?  
  
Альфа не нашел что ответить, а чтобы Эрки и дальше не болтал, подтащил его к себе поближе и прижался к его губам. Омега тут же размяк, расслабился и Хуго с удовольствием стал ласкать его, переплетаясь с омегой языками и поглаживая ему пах. Эрки казался невероятно чувствительным, отвечал самозабвенно, тяжело дышал и постанывал, показывая, что ему такое обращение более чем нравится.  
  
Внезапно Эрки прервал поцелуй и указал куда-то в окошко на соседнюю кабинку. Хуго сначала не увидел ничего необычно, но потом, покраснев, быстро отвернулся. В соседней кабинке Эмиль, прижавшись лицом к стеклу, отдавался своему спутнику, ничуть не стесняясь того, что все могли это увидеть.  
  
— Вот развратная сволочь! — буркнул альфа.  
  
— Тебя все еще это задевает? — удивленно спросил Эрки.  
  
— Не уверен, скорее злит. Я столько лет был слеп, спокойно отпускал его на вечеринки и доверял, как ребенок!  
  
— Доверяй, но проверяй! — с умным видом заявил подросток. — Может, и мы так же?  
  
Хуго удивленно взглянул на Эрки, не сразу сообразив, о чем тот, но, как только до альфы дошло, он быстро поставил Эрки лицом к окошечку, как раз в сторону Эмиля и спустил тому джинсы.  
  
— Ты уже весь течешь!  
  
— Твои поцелуи меня сильно заводят, — простонал Эрки, ощущая, как альфа поглаживает его пальцами изнутри. — Хочу. Вставь в меня!  
  
Хуго тут же расстегнул ширинку и вытащил свой стоящий член, и осторожными толчками стал проникать в омегу. Эрки выгнулся, сладко постанывая и вскрикивая, и от его стонов у Хуго на лице растянулась довольная улыбка – ему стало наплевать на Эмиля и вообще на весь мир. Теперь для него существовал только Эрки и его горячее нутро.  
  
Кабинка мерно покачивалась, плывя над городом, а Хуго, шлепая своим животом по упругим ягодицам Эрки, имел своего омегу. Обстановка и понимание того, что его легко могут заметить, возбуждали еще сильнее и он быстро кончил. Прижав к себе Эрки, он целовал ему плечи и шею. Эрки пах нежно и соблазнительно. И теперь уже точно пах Хуго и от этого альфе хотелось его лишь сильнее.  
  
«Мой и будешь моим!»  
  
Выбравшись из кабинки, Эрки помахал рукой Эмилю, но тот сделал сердитую рожицу и, даже не попрощавшись, сбежал. Хуго экс-мужа даже не заметил. Он сжимал ладошку Эрки и думал о том, что было бы здорово снять квартиру и жить вместе.  
  
— Кажется, твой муж не рад, что ты пошел по его стопам! — посмеялся Эрки.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что это возможно, меня интересуешь только ты, — Хуго поцеловал руку Эрки и притянул его к себе, — а если вздумаешь повторить подвиг Эмиля, я убью и тебя, и твоего любовника!  
  
— Ой, какой грозный, что ж ты за любовниками Эмиля не охотишься?  
  
— Наверно, потому что всегда чувствовал в нем подвох и разлюбил уже давно, просто не заметил.  
  
— Ну, меня альфы вообще не интересуют. У меня есть Нели.  
  
— Меня устраивает твой Нели.

 

 

## Часть 13

Утром Эрки проснулся рано, проводил родителей, позавтракал, сделал зарядку и, так как чувствовал тошноту, сбегал в аптеку и купил себе какие-то лекарства. Вернувшись домой, он обнаружил там Хуго с цветочком и леденцами. Одобрительно хмыкнув, он проводил Хуго в квартиру, но его попытки лезть целоваться грубо прервал и принес альфе спортивный костюм своего папы.  
  
— Мне надо тренироваться, на следующей неделе чемпионат, а потом спортивный лагерь. Мне нельзя терять форму, так что сначала пробежка, а потом уже трах.  
  
— Звучит так романтично... — вздохнул Хуго, но костюм переодел. Сам он уже подзабыл, как вкалывал для медалей, а в университете лишь раз в неделю посещал бассейн, так как руки хирургу надо было беречь.  
  
Эрки особо напрягаться не хотел, но желание помучить Хуго взяло верх. Побегав в парке, потом вокруг школы, Эрки направился в спортивный зал. Хуго к тому моменту порядочно взмок, но Эрки в зале тут же направил его к станку и сам взялся за штангу. Настроение было просто отменное, а смотреть, как пыхтит альфа, было еще веселее. После силовых занятий болели и ныли мышцы, а руки тряслись. Оставив Хуго, Эрки пошел на маты заняться растяжкой, повторяя каты, и совсем не заметил, как к нему подкрался альфа и, запрыгнув сверху, прижал к мату.  
  
— Ты меня порядочно помучил, теперь моя очередь, — Хуго провел рукой между разведенных ног омеги и слегка сжал ему член.  
  
Эрки тут же застонал, сам не замечая, как легко попадает под его влияние и перестает себя контролировать. Хуго продолжал ласкать его через ткань, не позволяя подняться, и целовал ему холку, ласкал языком мочки и шею, и от этих ласк Эрки становился податливый, словно мягкое тесто, и Хуго чувствовал, что омега готов позволить ему все, что угодно. Сведя ему ноги и немного спустив штаны, Хуго бесцеремонно вошел в него, заставив Эрки застонать от неожиданного вторжения.  
  
— Тсс, — Хуго жарко задышал ему в ухо, замирая и прислушиваясь к телу омеги. Как только тот задышал ровнее, Хуго стал двигаться, ускоряясь и беря его грубо, именно так, как хотелось уже давно.  
  
Эрки сначала постанывал, а потом стал вскрикивать, выгибая шею, и Хуго видел его остекленевший от удовольствия взгляд. Омега совершенно ничего не замечал, прогибаясь под альфу и позволяя тому с рычанием вдавливать его в матрац, сжимать руками плечи до синяков и почти до крови прокусывать шею.  
  
Хуго кончил и еле успел выйти, чтобы не связать его узлом. Эрки с трудом переводил дыхание, а потом, бросив на Хуго безумный взгляд, стянул с себя штаны.  
  
— Хочу еще! Блять! Хочу больше!  
  
Хуго усмехнулся, а Эрки теперь сам оседлал его, взяв над альфой верх. Они трахались, как подростки, несколько часов, пока Хуго не взвыл от изнеможения и не сдался. Потом они вместе пошли в душ и еще долго ласкались и нежились, поглаживая друг друга и разминая пальцами оставленные следы.  
  
Но когда Эрки выбрался из зала, то позвонил Нели и они забыли про существование Хуго. Смеясь от души, треща, как сороки, парни говорили о предстоящей встрече и Хуго почувствовал сильный укол ревности. Ему тоже хотелось быть кусочком этой счастливой парочки, но он понятия не имел, что чувствовал к нему Эрки и как привлечь к себе Нели.  
  
— Вечером самолет Нели прилетает, подкинешь меня до аэропорта?  
  
— И подкину, и отвезу, — Хуго совсем не хотелось отправлять своего прекрасного омегу в метро, где другие альфы будут на него глазеть. — У тебя ведь завтра выпускной? Может, пригласишь меня?  
  
— Я с Нели пойду.  
  
Это было обидно. Хуго рвался на выпускной, где подростки будут напиваться, кутить и сношаться, для того, чтобы блюсти своего Эрки. С другой стороны он понимал, что Нели и без его помощи не даст Эрки делать глупости. О, если бы он знал, что у Нели на уме.  
  
Самолет задержали и они сидели в зале ожидания, скучая и листая какие-то журналы. Эрки немного нервничал, ожидая друга, постоянно посматривал на часы, и Хуго, чтобы его успокоить, посадил к себе на колени и стал нежно исцеловывать.  
  
Какой-то маленький омежка остановился рядом с ними, изумленно указал пальцем своему дедушке.  
  
— Смотри, де, два альфы целуются.  
  
Дедулька взмахнул руками и увел ребенка, приговаривая:  
  
— Ужас-то какой, это же горе для семьи!  
  
Эрки услышав это, расхохотался, чуть не свалившись с рук Хуго. И альфа подумал, что Эрки действительно и выглядит, и ведет себя, как альфа и Хуго это чертовски нравится и, возможно, это совсем неправильно, но ему не хотелось бы, чтобы Эрки менялся.  
  
Отсмеявшись, омега вскочил на ноги и его глаза загорелись – табло показывало прибытие самолета Нели. Сам герой появился минут через пять, очевидно, тоже спешащий, и с радостным визгом запрыгнул Эрки на шею. Все, кто до этого был свидетелем поцелуйчиков Эрки и Хуго, удивились еще больше, потому что Эрки теперь самозабвенно целовал Нели.  
  
После перелета и долгой недели Нели сильно вымотался, но поделиться впечатлениями ему очень хотелось и потому он потянул Эрки и Хуго в кафешку при аэропорте. Там заказал себе эспрессо, сел на руки к Эрки и стал сыпать интереснейшими историями про свои приключения в Осло. Хуго, хоть и не был особым фанатом мира моды, слушал с интересом. Нели рассказывал и про новых дизайнеров, и про знаменитостей, с которыми встретился, и про достопримечательности столицы.  
  
В какой-то момент Эрки удалился в туалет и Нели сразу пересел на Хуго. Альфа немного опешил от такой наглости, но возражать не стал, решил посмотреть на реакцию Эрки. Омега же по возвращении словно и не заметил рокировки. Продолжал любоваться Нели и улыбаться. Хуго же весь извелся, взмок, так как Нели терся об него соблазнительным задом и овевал привлекательным ароматом. Кроме того, Нели, как бы невзначай, шепнул Хуго, что приглашает его завтра на выпускной и на церемонию, и на вечер в школе. Когда Хуго попытался поинтересоваться в качестве кого его приглашают, Нели, словно не услышал, и стал увлеченно болтать с Эрки.  
  
Уже за полночь Хуго отвез омег домой к Эрки, и Нели остался у друга. В какой-то момент у Хуго появилась шальная мысль пойти с ними, кроме того Нели как-то и не был против, на что-то хитро намекая, пошло подшучивая и подмигивая. Но Эрки альфу остановил:  
  
— Ты свое сегодня уже получил.  
  
Хуго почесал голову, сложил два плюс два и понял, что Эрки хочется побыть с Нели наедине. Впрочем, мысль о том, что ему просто необходимо получить их обоих не отступала, и он решил обратиться к специалисту. Хуго требовалась срочно соблазнить двух омег сразу - и никто другой в голову не приходил, кроме Эмиля.  
  
— Але, бывший муж? Мне нужна помощь, чтобы затащить в постель двух подростков!

 

 

## Часть 14

На выпускной ребята собирались вместе. Родители давно купили им костюмы и сейчас они вдвоем крутились перед зеркалом в прихожей Нели и наводили марафет.  
  
Нели немного завил волосы и у Эрки руки чесались запустить пальцы в каштановые кудри и прижаться к губам Нели. Омега, словно чувствуя настрой друга, стрелял в него глазками и сексуально облизывал губы.  
  
— Только в школе так не делай, а то я тебя поцелую!  
  
— Ну и поцелуй! — хихикнул Нели и, обвив Эрки шею руками, прижался к его губам. – У тебя так хорошо стало получаться, я просто таю.  
  
Перед домом их ждал Хуго – расфуфыренный, в смокинге и бабочке. Эмиль надавал ему кучу полезных советов, от которых даже Хуго краснел, исполнять их он пока не решился, но, смотря на двух красивых омег, сам себе завидовал.  
  
Эрки сначала удивился присутствию альфы, но по хитрому взгляду Нели тут же все понял. А потом оба омеги долго смеялись над попытками Хуго поухаживать за Эрки, открывать ему двери и подавать руку при выходе из машины. Впрочем, на одноклассников появление Хуго все равно произвело неизгладимый эффект, никто не думал, что на Эрки какой-либо альфа найдет управу.  
  
Сам же альфа был просто в неописуемом восторге от Эрки, его строгого светло-серого костюма с серебристым блеском и темно-синего галстука. Идеальная фигура омеги в таком виде казалась еще более притягательной. Нели же, хоть и выглядел более соблазнительно, для Хуго показался слишком сладким – омега надел светло-бежевый костюм с бордовой жилеткой и красной рубашкой. Модельные данные Нели в таком виде можно было оценить по достоинству, и все альфы школы с открытыми ртами любовались на красавца.  
  
Во время вручения дипломов Хуго заметил в зале Эмиля. Что тут забыл экс-муж - альфа решил не спрашивать, когда же Эмиль заметил его, то хитро подмигнул, и у Хуго появились неприятные подозрения.  
  
Подозрения оправдались на вечеринке, когда Хуго узнал, что Эмиля пригласил его брат – Питер.  
  
— Ты что, совсем ума лишился? — попытался привести его в чувство старший брат.  
  
— Эмиль такой восхитительный, внимательный. Я рад, что ты с ним развелся, потому что теперь у меня тоже появился шанс.  
  
— Эмиль тебя прокатит, так же, как и меня, — но спорить с влюбленным подростком было бесполезно. Почти весь вечер Питер танцевал с омегой, не отлипая от него ни на миг.  
  
Хуго же перепало потанцевать и с Эрки, и с Нели. Цветочек при этом хитро улыбался и лип так, что Хуго с трудом дышал.  
  
Школьники немало выпивали, а к ночи устроили в школе микродебош, подрались, выбили где-то окна и свернули на пол любимый директорский цветок.  
  
Эрки почти не пил, ему, как спортсмену и будущему военному, родители на эту тему хорошо промыли мозги. Нели же захмелел с одного бокала пунша и ластился к своему омеге с особым усердием. Эрки с трудом удерживался, чтобы не утащить его куда-нибудь в укромный уголок. Плану также мешал Хуго, который постоянно торчал рядом. Впрочем, Эрки с радостью пригласил бы и его в тесный кружок, только не знал, как на это отреагирует сам Нели.  
  
Смотря, как Нели танцует с Хуго, у Эрки просыпались собственнические чувства, но они не требовали отобрать своего омегу, а очень настойчиво намекали, что надо бы присоединиться, встрять где-то посерединке и прижимать к себе омегу, позволяя альфе хозяйничать сзади.  
  
Эрки был уверен, что скромный и наивный Нели такого не поймет и омеге только и остается, что мечтать. Поэтому он сдерживался, ждал своей очереди и танцевал то с Нели, то с Хуго, наслаждаясь обществом обоих и пытаясь понять, что он чувствует к альфе, который так внезапно ворвался в его жизнь и так глубоко уже в ней застрял.  
  
Еще пару месяцев назад он бы не поверил, что сможет так легко с кем-то сойтись, довериться альфе и потерять с ним девственность. Много лет у Эрки на уме был только Нели, теперь же он не мог не думать о Хуго.  
  
— Кажется, меня ноги не держат, — сообщил Нели примерно в середине вечера. — Может, найдем спокойный уголок и посидим немного.  
  
— Отличная идея, — согласились Хуго с Эрки.  
  
— И я тебе чаю приготовлю, — предложил Хуго, который очень боялся, что Нели переберет со спиртным и у него на руках окажется малолетний перепивший омега.  
  
Когда альфа вернулся со стаканчиком кофе (чай в это время он нигде не смог отыскать), Нели и Эрки, тесно прижавшись, сидели на одном стульчике и обжимались так, что и дураку было ясно, что у них все не просто так. Хуго заставил себя нарушить их интимный междусобойчик и, подвинув стульчик, сел напротив, протянув Нели чашечку.  
  
Хитрый омежка взял кофе, схватив своими ладошками руку альфы и, сделав глоток, несколько раз лизнул пальцы Хуго. Альфа замялся, не зная как бы и руку отобрать, и напиток не пролить, а Нели потянул его к себе и совсем нагло прижался к его губам.  
  
Хуго и Эрки сначала уставились друг на друга, а потом на довольного Нели. После неловкого поцелуя с Хуго, Нели повернулся к Эрки и поцеловал его. Теперь уже настойчиво, страстно, и, как только Эрки отошел от шока, снова поцеловал Хуго.  
  
Альфа решил не углубляться в расспросы и разговоры, которые могли все только испортить, и решил воспользоваться ситуацией. Теперь он уже сам целовал то Эрки, то Нели, убрав кофе куда подальше и позволяя своим рукам обследовать желанные тела. Нели довольно постанывал, терся об Эрки, поглаживал его по попке, и временами трогал альфу за пах. Хуго же заметил, что у Эрки совершенно ошалевший взгляд, и стало ясно, что омега сильно возбужден и ничего уже не соображает. Подхватив обоих омежек, он быстро вывел их из зала, надеясь, что никто из учеников не запалил этого разврата и знакомыми коридорами повел их к раздевалкам в спортивный зал.  
  
По пути он не забывал целовать их, чтобы не сбить настрой. Добравшись до раздевалки, Хуго быстро распахнул двери и втолкнул всех вовнутрь.  
  
Но оказалось, что там уже занято.  
  
Тренер по каратэ и Питер, удобненько расположившись на сложенных матах, вдвоем пялили Эмиля, который был абсолютно голый и стонал так, что эта троица даже не сразу заметила, что у них компания.  
  
— Я хочу это развидеть, — пробормотал Хуго.  
  
Он попытался вытащить своих омег, но те с интересом рассматривали удобную позу, и, кажется, уже мысленно что-то примеряли. Сгребя в кучу омежек, Хуго вытащил их из раздевалки.  
  
— Хочу так же, — пьяно шепнул Нели Эрки на ухо.  
  
Эрки и Хуго, переглянувшись, кивнули друг другу и поспешили из школы.  
  
Но их мечтам не суждено было исполниться. Когда они доехали до дома Эрки, Нели, сморенный алкоголем и долгой тяжелой неделей, крепко уснул. Уложив Нели на диване, Хуго понял, что пора сматываться, пока Эрки не отошел от шока и не начал буянить. Омега поймал его у дверей и, прижав к стене, страстно поцеловал. Альфа отвечал с удовольствием, позволяя сейчас Эрки вести и отдаваясь ему во власть.  
  
— Запомни, Нели – мой, — закончив с поцелуями, сурово сказал Эрки.  
  
— Тогда ты – мой, — ответил ему альфа и покинул квартиру.

 

 

## Часть 15

— Кажется, я вчера перепил, — сонно заметил Нели, придвигаясь к Эрки поближе.  
  
— Не думал, что ты так быстро опьянеешь, — усмехнулся Эрки и нежно поцеловал омегу.  
  
— Подожди, я сначала зубы почищу и душ приму, — быстро соскочив с кровати, Нели попытался спрятаться в ванной, но Эрки пробрался туда с ним.  
  
Нели было немного стыдно за свое вчерашнее поведение, он пытался все устроить спокойно и неспешно, но под действием алкоголя выдал свои желания, и теперь боялся, что Эрки это не понравится. Но его друг ничем не показал этого, забравшись к Нели в душ, он намылил ему все тело и ласковыми касаниями смывал пену. А закончив с мытьем, сел перед омегой на колени и без предупреждения взял в рот его чуть напряженный член. Прикосновения Эрки, всегда такие нежные, приносили неземное наслаждение, он словно чувствовал, как именно Нели хочется, двигаясь в верном ритме и лаская именно так, как омеге хотелось.  
  
С трудом стоя на ногах, Нели положил Эрки руку на голову, инстинктивно желая проникнуть в него поглубже, и Эрки послушно заглотнул его член, работая горлом и доставляя огромное удовольствие. Нели застонал, чуть не теряя сознание от наслаждения, и кончив, сполз на пол ванны.  
  
Он заметил, как Эрки с улыбкой проглотил его сперму, и Нели прижался к губам друга, желая почувствовать свой вкус.  
  
— Ты восхитителен, я люблю тебя, обожаю, — шептал Нели, пробираясь в него язычком и ловя горьковатый привкус на его губах. — Хочу и тебе сделать хорошо. Так, чтобы тебе понравилось! Только скажи, что ты хочешь?  
  
Эрки смущено опустил взгляд, а потом прижал Нели к себе, стесняясь смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты вчера правду сказал? Что хочешь втроем?  
  
— А тебе этого хочется?  
  
Эрки чувствовал, что вопрос с подвохом. Нели ждал, что скажет его друг. Если Эрки сейчас запротестует, то Нели вряд ли о таком еще раз попросит. Но Эрки боялся толкать Нели на то, что ему не хочется.  
  
— Да. Просто попробовать, — сказал Эрки и зажмурил глаза, боясь ответа Нели.  
  
— Хорошо, попробуем. И именно так, как тебе хочется, — ответил Нели.  
  
Эрки, стараясь не выдать своей радости, сильнее прижал к себе Нели. Выбравшись из ванной, они позвонили Хуго, решив пригласить его к себе, пока запал не утих. Мнения Хуго, они, конечно, не подумали спросить, но какой альфа откажется затащить к себе в постель сразу двух омег? К сожалению, у Хуго на этих выходных была подработка, и он сказал, что сможет приехать только к вечеру. По интонации Эрки он ничего понять не смог и надеялся лишь, что расчленять его не станут.  
  
Нели приготовил завтрак, и после они решили погулять, заглянуть в кино и просто отвлечься – лето ведь, школа закончена и у них на руках дипломы. А до поступления в университет как минимум месяц.  
  
В парке Нели решил завести опасный разговор, понимая, что потом может быть уже поздно.  
  
— Как ты себе все это представляешь?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Нас втроем. Ты, я и Хуго, — пояснил Нели со скучающим лицом, стараясь не тревожить Эрки.  
  
— Ну, — Эрки сглотнул, не уверенный, что стоит рассказать о своих сексуальных фантазиях, — я бы хотел входить в тебя, и чтобы Хуго был во мне, — смущено и тихо произнес он.  
  
— Отличная поза, — Нели довольно хлопнул в ладошки, — я тоже о таком думал. Что-то еще?  
  
— Может вариант, что ты делаешь мне минет, а Хуго… у тебя сзади…  
  
— Хочешь брать меня с ним вдвоем? — подсказал Нели и Эрки, покраснев, отвернулся.  
  
— У тебя не обычная семья, Нели, возможно, тебе кажется все это нормальным… — смущено пробормотал Эрки.  
  
— Ты считаешь что это плохо? Думаешь, что я ненормальный? — расстроено спросил Нели.  
  
— Нет! Я считаю, что ты самый лучший, мое счастье, и я вообще тебя не достоин! — выпалил Эрки, поворачиваясь к омеге и сжимая его ладони в своих. — Я не уверен, возможно, я обижу тебя своими желаниями. Но ты должен знать, что ты для меня все равно единственный!  
  
— Ты для меня тоже. Но мы омеги, и желать альфу для нас это природа. А Хуго ведь хороший парень, и он тебе нравится? Потому все будет хорошо. И мы не будем делать ничего из того, что могло бы тебе не понравиться!  
  
Вернулись они домой почти в то же время, что и подъехал Хуго. Ожидая альфу, омежки бегали по дому, наскоро прибираясь и подготавливая всякие необходимые предметы типа смазки. От презервативов решили отказаться, так как Хуго все же закончил все проверки. Эмиль оказался весьма разборчивый с любовниками и ничем не заразился и мужа не заразил. А Нели до течки было еще пару недель и он не мог забеременеть.  
  
Хуго привез вина и небольшой тортик.  
  
А с порога Нели его ошарашил, заявив, зачем позвали. Хуго, кажется, растерялся или наоборот вдохновился, но он забрел на кухню и стал по-хозяйски разливать вино, резать торт и рассказывать что-то о том, как сам окончил школу, как был рад выбраться из обычной рутины, но при этом еще не понимал, как тяжело будет в университете и еще тяжелее состоять в браке без постоянного заработка.  
  
— А Эмиль зарабатывал? – Нели в своем наивном простодушии был уникален, Эрки спокойно поглощал тортик и умиленно смотрел на друга, который продолжал заваливать Хуго вопросами.  
  
— Он два года назад учиться закончил на рекламщика. Но работал фрилансером. То тут, то там мелкие заработки, но как-то на жизнь хватало. Все равно не комфортно жить на шее у омеги, и я старался, как мог учиться, иногда выпадали подработки, и бывало, не спал нормально по несколько недель.  
  
— Не удивительно, что Эмиль от тебя налево пошел, — фыркнул Эрки и тут же прикусил язык, но потом заметил, что Хуго уже это и не обижает.  
  
— Я теперь даже рад, что пошел, так как я тебя встретил.  
  
Все замолчали, Эрки во все глаза смотрел на альфу, а тот просто улыбался. Нели громко хлюпнул чаем и попросил себе еще кусочек торта.  
  
— Школу закончил! Нужно праздновать - и плевать на фигуру! – радостно заявил он, слизывая с ложечки сливочный крем.  
  
Хуго рассмеялся. А следом и Эрки.  
  
Так они и просидели до полуночи. Смеялись, разговаривали обо всем, не стесняясь и не думая о том, что это может выглядеть глупо. Хуго выпил почти всю бутылку вина, лишь один бокал налил для Нели. Глаза у альфы светились, хотя в тот вечер так ничего и не было.  
  
На прощание Хуго и Эрки, и Нели поцеловал нежно-нежно.  
  
А потом омеги лежали на постели, нежились, ласкались. Эрки обнимал своего Нели, целовал, исследовал каждый миллиметр его тела, проводил пальцами, скользил ладонями, вылизывал и исцеловывал. Холил, переполненный нежностью, шептал что-то невообразимо страстное и наивное. И самозабвенно слушал его «люблю».  
  
— Люблю тебя, люблю…

 

 

## Часть 16

В среду у Эрки были соревнования, он добыл для Хуго и Нели лучшие места. До этого всем троим не удавалось пересечься, так как у Хуго – подработка, у Нели вернулись родители, а Эрки тренировался. Теперь же, сидя рядом с омегами, альфа сильно нервничал, он не знал, замяли ли они все, так как передумали, или просто пока не готовы.  
  
Эрки выступил хорошо, хотя защитный пояс, который тренер заставил его надеть, сильно стеснял движения. Омега получил второе место в своем весе, но особо не гордился, так как противников у него было мало. Зато Питер всех порадовал и получил золотую медаль. Поздравлять его выбрался Эмиль, и Хуго удивился, что его бывший муж еще не кинул брата. Впрочем, похоже, Питера устраивала разгульная жизнь Эмиля, так как он приглашал своего нового парня третьим.  
  
С одной стороны Хуго мог бы порадоваться за Эмиля и Питера, а с другой ему было завидно, а воспользоваться советами Эмиля, которые казались чересчур пошлыми и откровенными, он так и не рискнул.  
  
После выступлений выяснилось, что Эрки вывихнул руку, и Хуго сам лично наложил ему повязку. Потом развез омег по домам и напросился в гости к Эрки, который явно был немного не в настроении. Хуго же, даже после пары дней без своего омеги, чувствовал сильнейшее желание. Только Эрки был против.  
  
— Ты чего такой нервный?  
  
— Я не нервный! — они сидели на кухне и Эрки постоянно огрызался.  
  
— Я знаю способ, который поможет тебе расслабиться.  
  
— Хватит меня домогаться, я тебе не Эмиль!  
  
— Никогда и не сравнивал! И, кажется, тебя раньше все устраивало, — Хуго посмеивался, видя, как быстро Эрки теряет самообладание. Но, кажется, альфа перестарался.  
  
Выбравшись из-за стола, Эрки схватил Хуго за грудки и потащил за собой в спортивную залу.  
  
— А может сразу на диван? — снова пошутил альфа и получил кулаком в живот. — Любишь лишать меня дыхания? — наиграно проскулил он.  
  
Эрки швырнул его на пол и встал в боевую позицию.  
  
— Я скрутил тебя раз и теперь сломаю, — усмехнулся альфа.  
  
Но в этот раз омега явно был злее и сдаваться так просто не собирался. Хуго несколько раз болезненно свалился на пол, отбил себе бедро и чудом ушел от сильного удара разозленного омеги под дых. Самому же схватить вертлявого Эрки не получалось, да и одет он был неподходяще. Но опыт победил молодость и в один из заходов Хуго смог взять руки Эрки в захват.  
  
— Осторожно, и так вывих, — зашипел подросток.  
  
— Не будешь дергаться, хуже не станет.  
  
Хуго, удерживая руки Эрки за спиной, быстро довел того до спальни и поставил на колени, уткнув носом в постель.  
  
— Сука, не смей меня трахать! — зашипел омега. — Я тебе не бесплатная шлюха!  
  
Альфа прищурился, внезапно понимая, отчего это Эрки так взбесился, но решил уже не останавливаться. Чуть усилив захват, заставляя Эрки прогибаться, второй рукой стянул с него штаны. Омега задергался, напрягая больную руку, и Хуго сильно шлепнул его по заднице, оставляя красный отпечаток. Шлепок неожиданно усмирил Эрки, тот замер, как-то странно засопел, и Хуго с довольной улыбкой шлепнул его снова. Эрки выдохнул, выгибаясь.  
  
— Похоже, я понял, зачем ты занимаешься карате. У кого-то мазохистские наклонности, и ему нравится, когда его бьют.  
  
— Иди на хуй, — шикнул Эрки и снова получил по заднице. Теперь он уже не смог сдержаться и застонал, а Хуго заметил, как из его дырочки стала сочиться смазка.  
  
Альфа осторожно погладил его анус, вставил туда палец, не глубоко, но так, чтобы отыскать простату, и несколько раз провел по ней, с удовольствием наблюдая, как постанывает и выгибается Эрки. Освободив руку, он снова несколько раз звонко его шлепнул. Омега постанывал в голос, сильно откидывая голову, у него снова был ошалевший стеклянный взгляд, и Хуго наклонился к нему, целуя шею и легко прикусывая загривок.  
  
— Ты меня с ума сводишь, — шепнул он на ухо Эрки, — я просто не могу удержаться!  
  
Расстегнув ширинку. Хуго вытащил своей напряженный член и приставил к сжатому колечку мышц, немного потерся об него, собирая выступившие капельки смазки, а потом резко вошел в омегу. Эрки взвыл, резко дергаясь, и альфе пришлось освободить ему руки. Но омега уже и не пытался сопротивляться, он тяжело дышал, понемногу подмахивая и прижимаясь ягодицами к животу альфы.  
  
Хуго оперся руками ему на поясницу, чуть приподнялся, меняя угол, и стал входить в него медленно, но проникая глубоко, задерживаясь у него внутри и потом выходя почти полностью. Эрки почти не мог дышать из-за веса альфы и из его горла вырывались лишь сиплые стоны, но, когда Хуго попытался поменять позицию, Эрки потребовал «сделать, как было».  
  
Даже неспешный темп сильно разогрел альфу, тот вспотел, держа себя на грани, безумно хотелось сдавить омегу и жестко выебать. Но Эрки стонал все громче, а потом внезапно кончил, сжав альфу внутри себя. Омега сразу стал ватный, расслабленный, и Хуго перевернул его на спину. Закинув его ноги на плечи, он лег на него, снова придавливая, и стал двигаться с четким ритмом, чтобы продлить удовольствие. Внутри омеги было невероятно узко, после оргазма его мышцы хаотично сокращались, доставляя еще больше наслаждения. Хуго рычал, покусывая парню ключицы и впиваясь в его губы грубыми и жадными поцелуями. Хуго не мог им насытиться, хотелось большего, хотелось всего его сразу. Но он продолжал держать темп, растягивая соитие.  
  
Член омеги терся между их телами и Эрки снова кончил, теперь громко.  
  
— Что ты со мной делаешь… — пробормотал Хуго. — Обожаю… люблю тебя.  
  
Эрки словно не обратил внимания на эти слова, он с трудом дышал, погруженный в нирвану и не замечал ничего вокруг себя. Но когда Хуго ускорился, меняя темп и подходя к развязке, Эрки охватил его за шею и прижал к себе.  
  
— Свяжи меня узлом, — попросил он хриплым, севшим голосом.  
  
Эти слова завели альфу еще сильнее и он, обхватив расслабленное тело руками, сжимая в своих мощных тисках, стал вбиваться, втыкаясь в него, проникая до самого конца.  
  
Оргазм горячей волной охватил все тело, Хуго застонал, чувствуя, как его сотрясает от удовольствия. А Эрки впился ногтями альфе в плечи, впервые почувствовав в себе узел, и вскрикнул, когда от давления на простату он снова кончил.  
  
Они еще долго лежали, сцепленные, расслабленные, наслаждаясь своими ощущениями и близостью. Когда узел спал, Хуго с трудом сполз с омеги, почти не чувствуя своего тела от напряжения. Ему хотелось просто уснуть, но Эрки стал его тыкать и решил пообщаться.  
  
— Ты пользуешься мной, — слабо и чуть обижено пробормотал Эрки.  
  
— Не говори ерунды! Я в тебя по-настоящему влюблен, — ответил Хуго, — ты мой персональный наркотик, не могу без тебя и дня. Так что хватит выкобениваться. Если бы меня интересовал только секс, то давно бы нашел кого-нибудь более покладистого, — Хуго прижал омегу к себе.  
  
Эрки что-то проворчал в ответ, но уже не отбивался и, немного подумав, положил альфе голову на плечо.  
  
— Я тебе в любви признался, ответишь что-нибудь?  
  
— Блять, не знаю, — фыркнул Эрки, а Хуго устало вздохнул и забрался на омегу, придавливая его своим весом.  
  
— Меня возбуждает, как ты ругаешься, так что если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя постоянно имел, научись держать язык за зубами.  
  
— Ок, — Эрки улыбнулся, и Хуго поймал его улыбку своим губами, целуя медленно и очень нежно, лаская его рот.  
  
— Что насчет Нели? — вспомнил Хуго зачем вообще зашел.  
  
— А что насчет Нели? — Эрки поежился.  
  
— Ты боишься попробовать тройничок? — Хуго осторожно поцеловал своего тигренка. — Я не уведу его у тебя, — усмехнулся альфа.  
  
Эрки не ответил, он именно этого и боялся, но даже признаваться в этом было страшно, ведь это значит, что он не доверяет Нели.  
  
— Я не уверен, что все это хорошо закончится и что это не испортит наши отношения. Возможно, в итоге все разрушится, и я потеряю и тебя, и его.  
  
— А может, найдешь нас обоих. Не попробуешь – не узнаешь, и я обещаю, тебе будет очень хорошо. Нам всем будет хорошо, — Хуго все же воспользовался советами Эмиля и попытался задобрить Эрки сладкими речами. И, кажется, это сработало. Омега взял телефон и быстро набрал СМС.  
  
— Завтра после шести приходи ко мне. Нели будет тут.

 

 

## Часть 17

Хуго очень волновался. Чувствовал себя дураком, но все равно позвонил Эмилю за советом. Тот долго и подробно рассказывал, что да как надо делать в тройничке. А еще как бы случайно намекнул, что и сам бы не прочь поучаствовать. Хуго поспешил положить трубку. Захватив с собой сумку с полезными в таком деле вещами, и взяв по совету Эмиля кольцо для члена, альфа поехал познавать все прелести развратной жизни.  
  
Мальчишки, пока его дожидались, решили поиграть в карты, поэтому альфа застал их расслабленно сидящими на голом полу. Но Хуго больше поразился их внешнему виду. На Нели была тонкая темная маечка в облипку и такие же прорезиненные коротенькие шорты черного цвета. Одежда сильно контрастировала с его светлой гладкой кожей и пушистыми каштановыми волосами. Эрки же был в светлых белых джинсовых шортах и большой спортивной майке, которая заманчиво сползала у него с плеча. Хотелось схватить эту майку и разорвать в клочья, обнажая омегу.  
  
Альфа беспокоился, что они вновь просто разболтаются и забудут, зачем собрались, но Нели не дал им отвлечься, еще на входе стал целовать Хуго и Эрки, прижал их друг к другу. Потом обхватил Эрки руками и ногами, повис на нем, продолжая целоваться, и подтянув к себе Хуго, запустил его руки под свою майку. Теперь альфа понял, что Нели настроен серьезно, может, даже серьезнее, чем они с Эрки.  
  
Не давая омегам отлипнуть друг от друга, Хуго подтолкнул их в гостиную, где стоял удобный для таких экспериментов диван. Там, быстро раздвинув и увеличив площадь постели, закинул их на мягкую поверхность, оставил на время, пока не снял с себя мешающую одежду. Нели, заметив крупное тело альфы, немного стушевался, но Хуго не дал им много времени на раздумья и после того, как обнажился сам, раздел и своих омег.  
  
Маленький щуплый Нели со светлой жемчужной кожей казался хрупкой статуей, Эрки же, с гибким сильным телом, как дикий звереныш поблескивал взглядом, жадно облизываясь на Нели и Хуго. Но активных действий никто не предпринимал, омеги немного стеснялись, а события развивались слишком быстро. И Хуго понял, что все будет на нем. Притянув к себе оба тела, он стал поглаживать их бедра и ягодицы, мальчишкам же велел целоваться. Увлеченные поцелуями, омеги даже расслабились, позволяя Хуго лапать их всюду, оглаживать стоящие члены и вылизывать их притягательную кожу.  
  
Парни отлично следовали инструкциям, с удовольствием выполняли каждое слово Хуго, ласкали друг друга и позволяли ласкать себя. Хуго безмерное удовольствие доставляло просто смотреть на них и альфа велел им лечь валетом и пососать друг у друга. Сам же он пока только наблюдал, боясь спугнуть или навредить. Но пошлые самозабвенные стоны сильно его разогрели, и он стал дрочить себе, засматриваясь восхитительной картинкой.  
  
Разгоряченные омеги страстно прижимали к себе друг друга, постанывали и восхитительно пахли. Не позволив им кончить, он снова уложил их рядом и теперь омеги сами, без указаний стали целоваться и ласкать друг другу члены.  
  
Хуго взял смазку и, пока Нели с Эрки, забыв о его существовании, лизались и надрачивались, стал аккуратно гладить их дырочки и растягивать их, вставляя пальцы. Нащупать чувствительную точку у Нели оказалось проще, и цветочек, оторвавшись от друга, заскулил, насаживаясь на пальцы Хуго. Эрки прижал его к себе и тоже застонал, наслаждаясь пальцами альфы внутри.  
  
У Хуго голова кружилась - два красивых парня, полностью в его власти и отдающиеся так легко и страстно. Он продолжал ласкать их изнутри, а мальчишки выгибались, терлись друг о друга, ласкали и дрочили себе. От этого зрелища безумно хотелось их натянуть. И обоих сразу. Жаль, у Хуго был лишь один член.  
  
Нели кончил первым, со стоном выкрикнул имя Эрки и сжал его в объятьях. Эрки последовал за другом, и Хуго с трудом переводя дыхание, вытащил пальцы из их сочащихся попочек. Омеги тут же сели перед ним с блестящими глазами нимфоманов и стали дружно притягивать к себе, облизывая ему пах, мошонку и член.  
  
Каждое их прикосновение отдавало горячей волной во всем теле, а когда Эрки стал сосать ему, Хуго положил руку ему на затылок, тут же задавая быстрый темп. Нели пристроился рядом, вылизывая альфе яички и руками поглаживая своего омегу. Хуго позволил себе кончить, уверенный, что ласки Нели и Эрки быстро заведут его снова. И пока отходил после оргазма, велел омегам заняться друг другом.  
  
Когда от их урчания и жарких поцелуев у него снова встал, он посадил их на край дивана и принялся по-очереди отсасывать то у одного, то у другого, и смешавшиеся вкусы во рту давали непередаваемые ощущения, хотелось засунуть в рот их обоих, заставить кончить, а потом вылизать сверху донизу. От минета Хуго Нели очень быстро кончил и, отвалившись в сторонку, позволил альфе вплотную заняться Эрки.  
  
Хуго раскинул омеге ноги и, продолжая ласкать его языком, вставил в него сразу четыре пальца. Эрки выгнулся, громко застонал и обхватил ногами альфу за плечи. Когда Нели очухался, он решил не отставать и, обняв друга сбоку, стал целовать и поглаживать ему сосочки.  
  
Заметив, что Нели снова в строю, Хуго отпустил омегу и довольно грубо оторвав их друг от друга, уложил Нели на живот. Добавив пальцами в Нели немного смазки, альфа подтолкнул к нему Эрки.  
  
— Будешь посредине? — заметив, как загорелись у тигренка глаза, Хуго понял, что не ошибся и, продолжая гладить их обоих, сам ввел член Эрки в Нели.  
  
Себе же он надел кольцо, для особо острых ощущений. Потом немного погладил себя, любуясь, как Эрки нежно и аккуратно проникает в своего партнера. Забравшись между ног Эрки, он придавил его рукой, заставляя выгнуться и коленями раздвинул ему ноги пошире. Его взору открывалась восхитительная картинка раскрытого ануса Эрки и его члена наполовину скрытого в попке Нели. Облизнувшись, Хуго быстрым движением вставил свой член и поддержал Эрки, у которого от удовольствия стали подгибаться руки.  
  
Нели внизу заерзал от нетерпения и, не дождавшись ответа, толкнулся вверх. Эрки громко застонал, сжатый между двумя телами, и Нели толкнулся снова. Хуго с трудом дышал, он удерживал Эрки и толчки Нели заставляли и его член проникать глубже и это было просто исполнением всех мечтаний. Еще пару движений Нели и Хуго попытался поставить Эрки.  
  
— Сможешь держать нас обоих? — сухим шепотом спросил он омегу.  
  
Эрки кивнул, ему не хотелось бы раздавить маленького Нели. Как только Хуго его отпустил, Эрки выпрямил локти, поддерживая себя на весу, и выгнулся, проникая в Нели как можно глубже. Омега под ним застонал, а следом за стоном в Эрки глубоко погрузился член альфы. Снова, чуть не упав, Эрки сжал зубы, это было слишком хорошо, слишком приятно и немного неправильно. Но всем нравилось, и было бы глупо отрицать, что всё именно так, как Эрки и хотел.  
  
Хуго двигался неспешно, но проникал глубоко, толкаясь вовнутрь омеги и направляя того в Нели. Сжав бедра нижнего, альфа чувствовал, как цветочек подрагивает, полный желания и сам подается навстречу, желая получить еще больше.  
  
Член просто жгло, яйца болели в нетерпении кончить, Хуго двигался рвано, стараясь получить максимум удовольствия, сжимая в своих тисках обоих омег, хотелось завалиться на них, придавить сильно-сильно. И лишь только Эрки удерживал его тело от падения. Омеги громко постанывали, временами Нели выгибался и целовался с Эрки, который ушел в нирвану и вообще ничего не соображал. В каком-то страстном порыве омега прокусил Нели загривок, пытаясь оставить метку, но цветочек, кажется, нисколько этому не возражал, а даже напротив, после этого стал выстанывать что-то о любви и обожании.  
  
Нели снова кончил, громко вскрикнув и тяжело дыша, попытался выползти из-под горячих тел. Похоже, цветочек больше всех возбуждался от происходящего.  
  
Хуго с неохотой оторвался от них, откинулся на спину и, подхватив ошалевшего Эрки, усадил на свой член к себе спиной. Придерживая его за ягодицы, он заставил омегу двигаться, подпрыгивать на альфе и сильно прижиматься упругой задницей к его животу. Как только Нели отдышался, Хуго велел тому пристроиться перед Эрки и помочь тому получить удовольствие. Нели все очень правильно понял и, встав перед другом на колени, стал вбирать его член в рот, с пошлым причмокиванием засасывая его в такт движениям омеги.  
  
Хуго притянул к себе Эрки, заставляя откинуться на спину, оставляя колени на постели, благо растяжка у того была хорошая и, когда Эрки полностью прижался спиной к груди альфы, стал двигаться сам, толкая бедра вверх и управляя и своим, и Эрки членами. Теперь при каждом толчке Хуго видел, как красивый член его омеги погружается в ротик Нели. Хуго, сжав зубы, шипел от желания скорее получить разрядку.  
  
Эрки при движениях вздрагивал. Тело казалось непослушным, сильно раздвинутые ноги сводило и это не давало кончить, но вместе с тем напряжение все усиливалось, и каждый толчок вызывал сильнейшие спазмы. Когда Хуго почувствовал, что Эрки совсем близко, он стал двигаться быстрее, вбиваться в него жестче. Позволил омеге разогнуться, вновь принимая более удобную позу. Эрки кончил с громким криком, тут же безвольно сползая, почти теряя сознание от удовольствия. Хуго стянул его с себя, положил рядом, потом снял кольцо и подтащил к своему паху Нели, у которого рот все еще был наполнен спермой Эрки. Омега послушно взял огромный член Хуго и засосал с еще большим энтузиазмом. Разогретый и почти на пределе, Хуго кончил очень быстро и обессилено растянулся на диване.  
  
Нели похабно облизывался, собирая остатки спермы со своих губ, к нему присоединился Эрки и стал вылизывать Нели лицо и рот, жадно пил вкус своего альфы. И пока Хуго пытался выбраться из полузабвенья, тигренок взял Нели снова. Неспешными и плавными движениями Эрки вновь довел их обоих до оргазма.

 

 

## Часть 18

Хуго пришел в себя через полчаса, когда наигравшиеся омеги пристроились у него на плечах и решили уснуть. Часы показывали десять, и Хуго подумал, что даже первая брачная ночь с Эмилем не была такой страстной и увлекательной.  
  
— Я голоден. Эрки, у тебя есть что перекусить?  
  
Омега что-то невнятно прогудел, не желая шевелиться.  
  
— Тогда надо в магазин сходить, а то вы из меня все соки высосали.  
  
Нели на это хихикнул и подтолкнул Хуго с постели. Когда же альфа поднялся, цветочек обвил своего омегу за шею руками и прижал к себе. Смотря на эту парочку, Хуго понял, что Нели своего Эрки никогда не отпустит, и ему очень захотелось захватить их обоих и забрать только для себя. Быстро ополоснувшись в душе, он вернулся за своей одеждой. Омеги к тому времени уже проснулись и жадно впивались друг в друга, переплетали руки и ноги.  
  
— Вы со мной? — Хуго хотел привлечь их внимание, а то в такие моменты ему казалось, что он лишний.  
  
— Угу, — с неохотой оторвался Эрки.  
  
Парни оделись, даже не ополоснувшись, и от них сильнейше пахло сексом и Хуго. Последнее альфу вполне устраивало и, пока они надевали ботинки и курточки, Хуго с удовольствием их обнюхивал и полной грудью втягивал смешавшиеся ароматы.  
  
В магазине, кроме продавца, никого не было. Хуго хотел взять полуфабрикаты, уверенный, что Эрки готовить не умеет, но Нели порадовал, что сделает ему ужин, и сам выбрал продукты. Эрки, побродив по магазину, взял себе копченой камбалы, соленых огурцов и лимонов, заявив, что ничего другого он не хочет. Продавец на двух растрепанных омег и одного сияющего альфу посмотрел с завистью.  
  
Дома, пока Нели крутился у плиты и готовил для Хуго ризотто, Эрки быстро умял рыбу, огурцы и лимон со шкуркой. Когда ужин был готов, Эрки кушать уже не хотел, а Нели так поздно не ел, следя за модельной фигурой. Альфе пришлось кушать одному, пока Нели и Эрки сидели рядышком и ворковали, как влюбленные голубки.  
  
Наевшись, Хуго думал, что теперь его интересует только сон. Но Нели хитро подмигнув Эрки, сполз на пол, и, сев перед альфой, стал поглаживать тому пах, и прежде чем Хуго успел возразить, забрался ему в штаны и, высвободив член, стал его ласкать. Наевшийся и усталый Хуго просто откинулся на спинку стула, позволяя омеге делать, что ему хочется, но полностью расслабиться не дал Эрки, взбудоражив воображение, он встал за Нели и приспустив тому шортики стал ласкать омегу пальцами. Нели стал возбужденно постанывать и глотать член альфы все глубже, а вскоре Эрки вошел в Нели и стал подталкивать цветочек навстречу Хуго.  
  
Альфа вцепился пальцами в стол, чтобы не начать вести самому. Но возбуждение становилось все сильнее, и Хуго оттолкнул и стол и стул, становясь на колени перед омегами, и стал сам двигаться, стараясь поймать такт Эрки. Распаленный и атакуемый с двух сторон Нели снова кончил быстрее всех, Эрки кончил почти сразу за ним, а потом они вдвоем, выгибаясь перед Хуго в спине и оттопыривая задницы, лизали альфе член и яйца. Альфа кончил почти без спермы. Сгреб своих омег в охапку и запихнул их в кровать. Организм требовал сна.  
  
Обняв крепко Нели, Эрки чуть слышно шепнул ему на ухо: «Я люблю тебя», и Нели расцвел, потому что омега сказал ему это впервые. Цветочек пищал, как ребенок, прижимал к себе своего дикого тигра и лизал ему шею и ушки. Хуго смотря на них, улыбался, но на душе скреблись кошки – ведь Эрки, скрытный и боящийся своих чувств, ни разу не сказал о них альфе.  
  
***  
  
Проснулся Эрки оттого, что кто-то рядом с ним тихо перешептывался. Он приоткрыл один глаз и прислушался. Нели и Хуго сидели друг напротив друга и восторженным шепотом делились впечатлениями. В их устах все звучало довольно-таки любопытно и познавательно, Эрки даже думал присоединиться к веселому обсуждению предыдущей оргии. Кроме того, утренний стояк желал хотя бы крохотного продолжения. Но потом Хуго и Нели стали обсуждать Эрки. И Нели стал доказывать, что его омега нежный и мягкий, в то время как Хуго уверял, что тигренок – скрытый мазохист и ему нравятся жесткие игры.  
  
Рассерженный такими описаниями Эрки выдал себя.  
  
— Вот видишь, он очень заботливый, — сказал Нели, после того Эрки несколько раз треснул Хуго кулаком в грудь и обнял своего омегу.  
  
— Ну да… — Хуго кашлянул, — сейчас я тебе покажу заботу!  
  
Альфа напрыгнул на омег, но Эрки отодвинул Нели с линии огня, и цветочек быстро выскочил из гостиной.  
  
— Вы развлекайтесь, а я пока завтрак приготовлю.  
  
Альфа с хитрым прищуром, возбужденно рыча, двинулся на Эрки. Но тот все еще желал стукнуть альфу, не хотел быстро сдаваться и, несмотря на стояк и обнаженный вид, он принял боевую стойку.  
  
Смотря на голого, соблазнительного и рассерженого Эрки, Хуго облизнулся. Получать тумаков от омеги, конечно, не входило в его планы, но вот баловаться и трахать своего парня по утрам – казалось сейчас самым желанным. Поэтому приняв пару точных оплеух и схлопотав пяткой в лоб, Хуго прижал Эрки к полу, придавив всем своим весом.  
  
— Слезай, боров, — захрипел омега, — или сам спихну, и ты пожалеешь.  
  
— Ничего, сейчас я тебя успокою, — Хуго уверенным движением развел Эрки ноги и погладил пальцами его дырочку.  
  
— Опять ты за свое, маньяк-насильник-извращенец-педофил!  
  
— Как ты сладко ругаешься…  
  
Хуго дотянулся до своей одежды, вытащил ремень и скрутил Эрки руки. Получилось не слишком надежно, но альфа рассчитывал, что Эрки быстро успокоится. Положив под живот омеги подушку, Хуго вставил ему в попку палец. Эрки был суховат, и альфа взял смазку, что валялась после вчерашней оргии рядом с постелью. Налив крема прямо на дырочку, Хуго втолкнул в него два пальца, от этого Эрки выгнулся и вскрикнул. Альфа склонился над ним, заткнул рот ладонью и закинул голову назад. Эрки снова попытался вырваться, но Хуго тут же вставил в него третий палец и стал быстро двигать рукой, продолжая удерживать Эрки рот. Уже через пару минут омега стал постанывать, выгибаясь навстречу пальцам Хуго, и альфа тяжело задышал, возбужденный и готовый кончить от одного только его вида.  
  
Омега прогибался, оттопыривал скользкую от смазки задницу и кусал альфе пальцы, которыми он продолжал удерживать Эрки рот с запрокинутой головой. Помучив его еще немного пальцами, Хуго резким и сильным движением сменил руку на член, и Эрки выгнулся еще сильнее. Освободив омеге рот и руки, мужчина сжал ладонями ягодицы и, притягивая его к себе, стал быстро входить, вталкиваясь каждый раз на полную длину и прижимая бедра Эрки к жесткому полу.  
  
Под резкие и смачные шлепки Эрки громко вскрикивал, пытался приподняться и дотянуться до себя, но альфа, доминируя, продолжал удерживать его на полу. Когда тело омеги стало сильно подрагивать, Хуго понял, что парень на грани, и резким движением перетащил его на диван, положив торсом чуть выше и оставив колени на полу, альфа позволил Эрки ласкать себя и продолжил входить быстрыми толчками. Кончили они почти одновременно.  
  
Хуго на руках отнес Эрки в душ и сам обмыл, понемногу лаская его пальцам, задевая чувствительную точку и наслаждаясь красочными вздохами партнера.

 

 

## Часть 19

Когда они вышли на кухню, обед был готов, а Нели, как всегда безупречно выглядящий, допивал свой кофе.  
  
— Хочешь, и тебе подрочу, — предложил Хуго, усаживая рядом с цветочком расслабленного и безвольного Эрки.  
  
— Спасибо, я под ваши стоны уже сам. Не удержался, — рассмеялся Нели, а Эрки положил ему голову на плечо и замурлыкал, — что ты с ним сделал? Он такой котенок!  
  
— Не котенок я, — промурлыкал Эрки, сползая своему омеге на колени.  
  
— Немного плетки и наручников, — рассмеялся Хуго.  
  
— Что, правда? — удивился Нели.  
  
— Нет, конечно, но я бы попробовал!  
  
— Отстань, маньяк, — все еще мурлыкая, отмахнулся от альфы Эрки.  
  
— А ты, Нели, что думаешь о таких играх? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался мужчина.  
  
— Слишком жестко для меня. Вот Эрки сильный, он тебя выдержит. А мне лучше ласк и шоколада.  
  
Хуго рассмеялся. Нели был полной противоположностью Эрки и именно этим омеги идеально подходили друг другу.  
  
Весь следующий день Эрки пытался собраться в спортивный лагерь, но Хуго и Нели постоянно его отвлекали и не давали выбраться из постели. Оба наперебой требовали к себе внимания и пытались показать себя перед Эрки лучшими любовниками. Эрки конечно такое отношение очень льстило, но вместе с тем он переживал, что такое соперничество может привести к ссоре. Но он ошибся - как только Эрки исчезал из поля зрения Хуго и Нели, они начинали вести дружные беседы, делясь мнениями о сексе, и о том, как доставлять удовольствие Эрки. Вскоре Эрки подслушал, что они просто сговорились извести Эрки сексом перед лагерем, чтобы он там ни на кого не позарился. Такое недоверие немного разозлило, но выразить злость или обиду ему не дали поцелуями и ласками.  
  
Когда к вечеру второго дня этого безумного марафона Хуго сцепился с Эрки узлом и заставил его три раза подряд кончить по-сухому, омега просто вырубился, проспав десять часов, ничего не замечая вокруг.  
  
В итоге ему пришлось складывать сумку прямо перед выходом. А потом альфа спешно вез омегу на автобус, и они еще долго прощались в машине, не в состоянии перестать целоваться.  
  
Когда Эрки забрался в салон автобуса, спортсмены приветствовали его дружным улюлюканьем. Потому как многие заметили, что один из немногих омег клуба, и при этом самый дерзкий, наконец обзавелся парнем (и не одним).  
  
Лагерь располагался в живописном местечке Люсе-фьорда. Вместе с Эрки в одном домике жило еще двое омег, оба дотечного возраста и такие же шебутные, как и Эрки. Почти каждый день спортсмены тренировались по пять часов, а в остальное время активно отдыхали. Несмотря на свою беременность и утреннюю тошноту, Эрки не отказывался ни от каких развлечений и даже ходил в горы и забирался на плато Кьёраг.  
  
Каждый вечер он созванивался сначала с Нели, а потом с Хуго. Альфа постоянно говорил, как сильно скучает и жаждет встречи. Эрки чувствовал, что говорить с ним так же легко, как и с Нели, но все же, с каждым днем от разлуки на сердце у него становилось все тяжелей.  
  
Эрки не мог понять, скучает ли сам, или просто хочет вернуться в привычную обстановку. Не знал, кого ему больше не хватает - Нели или Хуго. И когда перед сном он выключал телефон, то, с трудом переводя дыхание, шел в душ, чтобы привести тело и душу в порядок. Его мелкие соседи засыпали, а он возвращался и забирался под одеяло, едва сдерживая слезы. Эрки хотелось во всем винить гормоны, он злился из-за своей слабости на свое тело и Хуго. Хуго, как альфа, сделался виноватым во всех мелких неурядицах. И злость накапливалась до того мгновения, как Эрки не получал от него очередной звонок.  
  
Хуго, в отличие от Нели, не вел светские беседы, не делился новостями и впечатлениями, а заводил его пошлыми разговорами и рассказывал о том, как бы он хотел поиметь Эрки снова. От его слов Эрки возбуждался, дрочил потихоньку, чтобы соседей не тревожить, посмеивался, над неуместными шуточками и тяжело вздыхал, когда сладкие слова и чарующий голос доводили его до оргазма. Сам Хуго тоже себя ласкал, Эрки стал для него наркотиком, без которого все краски мира теряли цвет. Этих звонков Хуго ждал, как единственного своего спасения.  
  
Для Хуго уже стало очевидным, что просто встречаться с Эрки ему недостаточно. Ему хотелось украсть этого омегу, скрутить и затащить в свою пещеру. Хотелось чувствовать его гордый взгляд, легкие прикосновения, радоваться улыбкам и временами драться, когда неугомонный омега становился уж совсем не управляемым. Простота в их отношениях была идеальной, Хуго еще ни с кем не чувствовал себя так свободно, словно они действительно самые родные и близкие люди. А ведь были знакомы всего три месяца. Но Хуго был уверен, что это самые счастливые месяцы в его жизни.  
  
На почве встреч с Эрки и Нели, альфа даже помирился с Эмилем, тот активно крутил с Питером и не собирался упускать второго Станга. Экс-муж отыскал злоумышленника – им оказался бывший поклонник. Который так сильно переживал после расставания, что нанял частного детектива, который следил за Эмилем днем и ночью много лет. Но план влюбленного не сработал, так как Эмиль нашел Питера, которого извращенная натура Эмиля и его развратное прошлое более чем устраивали.  
  
***  
  
До конца лагеря оставалось меньше недели и Эрки уже просто сходил с ума от невозможности быть с Нели и Хуго. Он выматывал себя на тренировках и дожидался вечера, только для того, чтобы забраться в свою постель и позвонить своим любимым.  
  
— Мне предлагают большую сессию в августе в Осло, — поделился новостями Нели, — но я представить себе не могу, как проживу столько без тебя!  
  
— Ты должен поехать, это огромная удача!  
  
— Ты вернешься из лагеря, мы проведем вместе день, и затем уеду я! Эрки, у меня сердце разрывается, когда думаю, сколько мы еще не увидимся!  
  
— Цветочек мой, солнышко, я буду ездить к тебе в гости! Буду звонить тебе каждый день.  
  
— Не в этом дело, — Нели замолчал, и Эрки услышал, как его сердечный друг вздыхает. — Хочу быть с тобой рядом. Просто обнимать и целовать. Просыпаться рядом в одной постели, чувствовать твою ладонь на своей спине…  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— … а еще я решил, что буду поступать в Бергене! Поискал в интернете по сайтам и нашел возможность заочного обучения. И в Осло познакомился с несколькими фотографами и модельерами из Бергена и мне обещали работу. Не просто временную съемку, а настоящую работу! – Нели говорил это быстро, почти захлебываясь от переполнявших его эмоций.  
  
Эрки не ответил, он снова расплакался, но сейчас слезы приносили ему успокоение.  
  
— Нели, я люблю тебя, и обещаю, мы будем жить вместе, просыпаться в одной постели и засыпать рядом!

 

 

## Часть 20

Хуго задержался со своим звонком. Эрки почти уснул, прижимая аппарат к груди. Легкая вибрация заставила омегу вздрогнуть и он воровато огляделся. Его соседи спали сладким детским сном, и Эрки тихонько сел на постели, прикрываясь одеялом.  
  
— Ты поздно!  
  
— Работал сегодня, — ответил Хуго. Голос у него был тревожный и Эрки насторожился. — Сегодня нас с Эмилем окончательно официально развели. Он взял старую фамилию и единственное общее имущество – ноутбук. Так что нет у меня больше мужа.  
  
— Эээ... даже не знаю, поздравлять ли? – осторожно сказал Эрки.  
  
— Я вот тоже, — как-то грустно ответил альфа, и Эрки напрягся еще сильней. — А еще наконец договорился с твоими родителями о подписании документов на опеку. Но хотел сначала с тобой поговорить.  
  
— О чем? — у Эрки почему-то руки вспотели, и голос осип. Он безумно волновался, хотя пока и не понимал, что именно его так тревожит.  
  
— Ну, хочу знать твое мнение о наших дальнейших отношениях.  
  
Эрки поморщился. Словно Хуго попытался спихнуть всю ответственность за принятия решений на него. А чего Эрки мог хотеть? Ему скоро восемнадцать, у него есть любимый омега и очень приятный альфа, у него будет ребенок и...  
  
А дальше Эрки ждет долгая учеба, военная карьера, контракты, какие-то еще непонятные дела и возможно временные перерывы, чтобы побыть с семьей.  
  
Эрки хотел бы быть с Нели, засунуть его в чемодан побольше и возить всюду с собой, во всякие горячие точки, где подростку грезились романтические ночи и героические поступки.  
  
А Хуго при этом, наверно, был бы где-то дома, в чистой клинике с большим скальпелем в одной руке и с младенцем в другой. И время от времени Хуго будет звонить, рассыпаясь в комплиментах и убаюкивая своим чарующим голосом, под который Эрки с Нели будут страстно целоваться. А потом привозить для Эрки и Нели ляльку на поиграть. Тогда собравшись всей семьей, они бы баловались с малышом, показывая им все различные пушки и патроны, а жаркими ночами трахались под звездами и взрывающимися снарядами.  
  
— Эээ, — Эрки не рискнул озвучить это вслух.  
  
— Что ты скажешь о предложении съехаться! — быстро выдохнул альфа. — Снимем квартиру, я буду зарабатывать, а ты заботиться о сыне. А когда переедем в Берген, то присмотрим жилье рядом с твоей школой, чтобы на время твоих выходных ты мог бы быть с нами.  
  
— С вами? — зачарованно повторил Эрки.  
  
— Со мной, Нели и нашим сыном.  
  
Омега удивленно открыл рот, стараясь переварить все это. Совместить со своими мечтами и представить, на что может быть похожа такая жизнь. Но следом за удивлением пришел и испуг. Бояться неопределенности для людей нормально. А квартирка и жизнь с альфой как-то не вписывалось в героические желания Эрки спасать мир.  
  
— Не стоит спешить. Ты только развелся, — неуверено ответил Эрки.  
  
— Именно, я развелся и хочу жить с тобой. Что в этом плохого? — Хуго переключился в жалобный режим.  
  
— Мы почти не знакомы, — Эрки сейчас казалось, что альфа спешит, слишком торопится и может только все испортить. — Да и из общения только тупой трах. Я даже не знал, что ты в той же школе учился и в ту же секцию ходил. И не знал, что у тебя братья есть. И вообще ничего о тебе не знаю!  
  
— У нас и будет возможность пообщаться, найти точки пересечения, чтобы ты не вредничал и не злился на меня без толку.  
  
Эрки хохотнул, но тут же стал серьезным. Он боялся верить Хуго.  
  
— Да я сейчас беременный, начну все время злиться! А с чего не злиться, если буду круглый и толстый? Не наклониться, ни подрочить нормально!  
  
— Вот и буду заботиться о тебе, Эрки, я хочу заботиться о моем омеге и своем будущем сыне.  
  
— Я не твой омега! — внезапно разозлился Эрки. Хуго его не слушал и продолжал гнуть свое. — В меня вообще твою сперму по ошибке засунули! Потому что твой муж соблазнил главврача!  
  
— Прекрати, Эрки, чего ты завелся с пустого, — альфу эти слова обидели.  
  
— Это для тебя пустое! А я просто хотел с Нели остаться. Хотел, чтобы ко мне, как к человеку, родители относились, а не как к служебной машине! — омега разошелся не на шутку и стал выкладывать все наболевшие мысли. — Если бы со мной хоть немного считались, я бы подождал с ребенком. А теперь я не знаю, как буду воспитывать его, а вдруг я буду плохим отцом. Вдруг он тоже будет считать меня просто тупым солдафоном!  
  
— Я отношусь к тебе как к человеку, Эрки. Тигренок мой милый, ты мне очень нравишься, — попытался успокоить его Хуго.  
  
— Как я могу тебе нравиться, если ничего обо мне и не знаешь?  
  
Эрки не просто злился. Его начало трясти от страха. От внутренней неопределенности, которую приносили слова Хуго. Казалось бы, все, что предлагал альфа – квартира и совместный быт - должно было порадовать Эрки, но радости не было. Был страх, что то, что есть сейчас, разрушится. Страх, что то, почти идеальное состояние счастья, что он испытывал находясь с Хуго и Нели, засыпая рядом с ними, целуя и одного, и второго, будет разрушено.  
  
— Сердцу не прикажешь, — попытался сказать альфа примирительно.  
  
Эрки прислушался к своему сердцу – оно стучало бешено в груди, как загнанный кролик, желающее свободы и понимания. Сможет ли Хуго его понять? Понять то, чего Эрки так сильно боится…  
  
— Оно у тебя разгульное. И с Эмилем так же было?  
  
Разговор про Эмиля Хуго совсем не понравился.  
  
— Эмиля больше нет в моей жизни. Есть ты. И Нели. И я хочу, чтобы мы съехались, — теперь альфа был серьезен.  
  
— А Нели ты спросил? А меня? — Эрки казалось, что Хуго на него давит, намеренно пытается делать не так, как Эрки хотелось бы. Жить вместе? У Эрки не было времени, чтобы решить нравится ему эта идея или нет.  
  
— Сейчас спрашиваю. И потом Нели позвоню, — альфа устало вздохнул, — успокойся, Эрки, я ведь люблю тебя.  
  
Омега вздрогнул. Хуго уже говорил ему эти слова. Говорил их так просто, словно они ничего для него не значили. Словно он не вкладывал в них то, что действительно чувствовал. Эрки лишь раз открыл свои чувства Нели, и сделал это тогда, когда и внутри уже сдержать не мог. Когда они сами вырвались наружу. Для Хуго в словах не было смысла.  
  
— Не верю тебе, бред какой-то. Ты Эмиля враз разлюбил, и меня так же разлюбишь! — холодно сказал омега и сбросил звонок.  
  
Отложив телефон, Эрки завернулся в одеяло и облегчено вздохнул. Все эти странные отношения не для него. Его будущее, уже давно нарисованное и сложенное его родителями, не могло быть спутано каким-то альфой. У Эрки не было возможности создать нормальную семью, потому что ни один альфа не захочет ждать его годами дома. И Нели тоже не захочет. И будет у него только ребенок. Сын Хуго.  
  
Эрки спрятался глубже в одеяло, в темноте, в духоте, там было не так страшно и не так больно. В груди тоскливо сжималась пустота, все тело казалось таким тяжелым и непослушным, что, даже свернувшись в комок, легче не становилось.  
  
Любить. Верить. Доверять. Прощать. Принимать.  
  
Слишком сложно, слишком страшно.  
  
Если бы сейчас его обнял хоть кто-то, может, и стало бы теплее и проще. Но разве может быть в семнадцать лет что-то просто?  
  
Бояться – это просто. Любить сложно.

 

 

## Часть 21

Эрки проснулся от звонкого смеха и тычков соседей.  
  
— Ты проспал! — кричали омежки. — Зарядку пропустил и даже завтрак!  
  
Парень отмахнулся, завернулся в одеяло посильней. Вставать не было желания. Быстро включил телефон и проверил входящие. Не было ни звонков, ни сообщений. Стало еще тоскливее.  
  
— Я простыл. Не выйду из комнаты, — сообщил он детям, и те тут же сбежали.  
  
Чувствовал он себя действительно неважно. Почему-то болел живот, кружилась голова и хотелось реветь. Даже точного повода не было, просто слезы упрямо вытекали из глаз. Разозлившись, Эрки укусил себя за руку. Плакать, как маленький, да еще и из-за какого-то альфы – да его же все засмеют!  
  
Через час пришел доктор, заставил съесть супа, витаминов и сказал сообщить, если станет хуже. К вечеру зашел тренер, покачал головой, пробурчал что-то про «беременных детей» и велел себя беречь.  
  
От чего именно беречь - Эрки не знал. Он почти не шевелился. Смотрел на телефон и ждал, что хоть кто-то ему позвонит. Но не дождался даже Нели. Уже за полночь стал названивать ему сам. Но цветочек трубку не брал. Как и Хуго. Стало совсем плохо. Обидно, что про него никто не вспомнил. Ведь сегодня, двадцать седьмого июля, у Эрки день рождения. Исполнилось восемнадцать и он больше не ребенок, теперь может за себя отвечать и сам принимать решения. Например – съехаться с любовником, который старше его и уже был женат.  
  
Следующий день стал еще более тоскливым. Над Вестланном разыгралась непогода, и весь день лил проливной дождь, гремел гром и вспыхивали молнии. Его соседи боялись и спрятались на общей веранде, где молодые спортсмены поставили мангалы и веселились, несмотря на стихию. Это были последние дни в лагере и к вечеру почти все укатили в поселок Оанес - там был клуб - и в честь окончания смены детей выпустили порезвиться. Эрки не поехал. Хотя чувствовал, что выбираться надо, но при взгляде на свой молчащий телефон, ему хотелось забраться в глубокую нору и поплакать.  
  
Его несчастное одиночество нарушил Питер. Бесцеремонно ворвался в омежий домик и в мокрых ботинках забрался к Эрки на постель.  
  
— Ты так и будешь жалеть себя и страдать?  
  
— Мне нравится, — буркнул омега и попытался спихнуть гостя. Столкнуть чемпиона оказалась сложная задачка, и в итоге они оба оказались на полу.  
  
— Посрался с Хуго и второй день ноешь! Вот не думал, что наш колкий и вечно сердитый Эрки способен на самобичевание.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что я поссорился с твоим братом? Я беременный, мне плохо! — Эрки сидел на полу рядом с Питером в одних трусах, но холодно не было, тело казалось уставшим и перегретым.  
  
— Он мне сообщение позавчера ночью прислал. «Эрки на меня обиделся, постарайся его задобрить», — Питер наигранно пропищал последнюю фразу. — Как дети малые. Ты так с ним и не помирился?  
  
— Он не звонил и трубку не брал...  
  
— Ага, — Питер задумчиво почесал голову. — Может, работает?  
  
— Может, — Эрки равнодушно пожал плечами. Питер мешал его страданиям, но страдать уже немного надоело, хотелось хоть какого-то общения, хотелось излить душу и чуточку сочувствия. — Я почти ничего о нем не знаю. Он приходил тупо потрахаться. А потом уходил. А теперь предложил съехаться. И ожидал, что я сразу соглашусь. С чего мне соглашаться? Мы даже не говорили никогда толком.  
  
— Вот как? — Питер сделал вид, что удивился. — А Хуго мне говорил, что у вас все идеально – и понимание и секс.  
  
— Ну да, у него может и идеально, — отмахнулся омега, — он же трахает меня и Нели, чего не быть идеальным.  
  
— Ого! — Питер оживился. — Вот это уже интересно, давай поподробнее.  
  
Эрки покраснел.  
  
— Забудь, что я сказал, не твое это дело.  
  
— Почему не мое, — Питер рассмеялся, — мне Эмиль предложил попробовать с его другом омегой, расскажи, поделись опытом!  
  
— Ты все же встречаешься с Эмилем? — Эрки был искренне удивлен. Конечно, Эмиль не показался ему особо плохим парнем, когда удавалось с ним пересечься и поболтать, Эрки даже нравилось их общение. Но вот Питер не казался подходящей ему парой, — и тебя не тревожит, что он был замужем за твоим братом и переспал с половиной Ставангера?  
  
— Не с половиной, — отмахнулся Питер и глаза у него странно заблестели, — мы случайно пересеклись, он с каким-то дружком гулял. Вроде ради шутки позвал меня с ними. Потрахались втроем, по очереди. Было странно. Но мне понравилось. А потом... — Питер рассмеялся своим каким-то воспоминаниям, — Эмиль мне звонил, болтал, спрашивал о Хуго, а я его о любовниках. И что-то так пошло, что мы стали так много общаться, что он мне почти всю свою жизнь рассказал. И про то, как трахался тоже, — предупреждая вопрос Эрки, добавил Питер.  
  
— Ну... и как тебе его жизнь? — не зная что спросить, пробубнил Эрки.  
  
— Весело. Немного стремно, но меня затянуло. И он меня на свидания стал звать. Мы просто встречались, гуляли, а потом он шел к очередному любовнику и ночью звонил и все рассказывал...  
  
— По-твоему это нормально? — ужаснулся Эрки.  
  
— Каждому свое. Меня это так заводит, что только от рассказов кончаю. А в постели он вообще бог! Ни один из моих предыдущих омег с ним не сравнится!  
  
— Ага, и сколько их было, предыдущих? — посмеялся омега.  
  
Питер задумался, а потом показал два пальца и сам рассмеялся.  
  
— Эмиль меня в клуб свингеров водил. Видел там, как два альфы друг друга дерут. Феерично!  
  
— Фу! — Эрки захихикал. — А ты с альфой пробовал?  
  
— Нет, пока нет, но обязательно попробую. А еще вдвоем с другим парнем Эмиля трахал. Это просто невероятные ощущения, когда два члена в его задницу входят.  
  
Эрки сделал квадратные глаза и заткнул уши, хотя его распирало любопытство, ведь он давно мечтал взять Нели вдвоем с Хуго, поэтому он прикрыл уши не плотно, продолжая слушать.  
  
— Чувствуешь и прикосновения другого альфы и как стеночки Эмиля натягиваются, каждое движение – миллион ощущений, а смотреть, как кто-то в его рот толкается и самому в задницу брать – вообще фантастика! — Питер посмеялся над реакцией друга. — Ну и еще я там понял, что секс и чувства это разные вещи. Могут быть разными. В общем, я решил с Эмилем обручиться.  
  
Эрки удивленно отшатнулся от друга. А потом рассмеялся, решив, что Питер пошутил, но альфа и не думал шутить.  
  
— Тебе всего восемнадцать! А Эмилю сколько? Двадцать пять? А еще он бесплодный. И трахает все, что движется!  
  
— Могу заметить, что меня все устраивает. И Эмиль сказал, что мы можем сделать искусственное оплодотворение. Процедура-то оплачена, и раз Хуго отказался, я могу стать донором. Вот так-то.  
  
Эрки задумчиво посмотрел на Питера, на свой молчащий телефон, на свой чуть выступающий живот и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я за вас рад.  
  
— Спасибо. Мы пока не решили по поводу даты, и мои родители скептически отнеслись к моему раннему браку. Но, как вернусь из лагеря, я перееду к Эмилю, мне хочется с ним жить. И не год, не два и даже не семь. Хочется быть рядом, даже пусть это будут извращенные вечеринки, где его ебут другие – мне нравится смотреть, как он возбуждается, это заводит. Может, я сам больной извращенец. Но кто из нас вообще нормальный? Ты же Нели пялишь!  
  
Эрки снова вздохнул. То, что Нели не позвонил, болезненно кололо его каждый раз, как он вспоминал своего друга. Молчание Хуго злило и расстраивало, молчание Нели разрывало сердце. Но за разговорами с Питером, Эрки понял, что Хуго и Нели его самые близкие люди и их связывал далеко не только секс. А чувства. И причины, по которым Хуго хотел съехаться, стали очевидны – альфа хотел быть рядом со своими любимыми. И Эрки тоже хотел. Только боялся признаться в этом даже себе.  
  
— Меня братец попросил тебе подарок передать.  
  
Питер достал из кармана небольшую коробочку.  
  
— И это от меня.  
  
Из другого кармана Питер достал толстую упаковку презервативов. Эрки рассмеялся, принимая подарок. А коробочку от Хуго немного покрутил в руках и все же решил открыть. Там лежал брелок в виде стеклянного сердца. Большое такое, из небьющегося кристалла Сваровски и с платиновым кольцом. Такой штукой можно орехи колоть, на войну брать и не бояться, что расколется. Под брелком лежала записка: «Мои чувства так же крепки».

 

 

## Часть 22

Как только Эрки сбросил звонок, Хуго стал названивать Нели. Цветочек в такое позднее время спал, и очень сонным голосом попросил приехать следующим утром. Что Хуго и сделал.  
  
Нели долго не открывал двери и, хотя было всего семь утра (дольше Хуго терпеть не смог), альфу беспокоила такая долгая задержка. Когда же омега открыл двери, Хуго удивленно замер на пороге. Нели с трудом стоял на ногах, обнаженный, запутанный в тонкую простыню он был бледный с красными пятнами на лице, и вся квартира пропахла течным омегой.  
  
— Привези мне Эрки, — прохрипел Нели, — так плохо никогда не было. Мне Эрки нужен.  
  
Нели всхлипнул и, пошатнувшись, чуть не упал. Хуго пришлось войти в квартиру, хотя мозг говорил, что надо бежать. Запах Нели, усиленный течкой, был просто невыносимо приятен. Стараясь не дышать, альфа отнес омегу в спальню. Нели все время всхлипывал и звал своего друга. Хуго хотел его оставить, но омега цеплялся за мужчину и не давал ему уйти.  
  
— Нели, миленький, Эрки вернется через три дня, а меня твой запах ума лишает. Не хочу тебя обидеть, — попытался отмахнуться Хуго, но омега выбрался из простыни и, забравшись на Хуго, вцепился ему в волосы подвывая и хныча:  
  
— Мне плохо, помоги, мне Эрки нужен. Плохо без Эрки. Почему он уехал, он должен был уже вернуться...  
  
Словно в бреду, Хуго поглаживал спутавшие волосы Нели, стараясь не дышать и не думать, что его обнаженные бедра сейчас трутся о его стояк, и что молодой и невероятно красивый течный омега просит его о помощи. Хуго останавливало то, что Нели мог потом рассердиться, ведь хотел он своего омегу, а не Хуго. И еще беспокоило, что Эрки не понравится такой поворот. Тигренок твердо заявил, что Нели принадлежит ему.  
  
Но думать мешал член, к которому плохо соображающий Нели стал прикладывать ладошки. А когда Хуго поддался на его неловкие ласки, омега расстегнул ему штаны и сам забрался сверху. Хуго лишь на мгновение попытался остановить Нели, но потом инстинкты взяли верх. Дальнейшее спуталось в памяти.  
  
Восхитительно пахнущий Нели, грациозный и гибкий, стонал и прижимал альфу к себе, требуя помочь. Омега крутился, выгибался, притягивал Хуго к себе и продолжал звать Эрки. Временами Нели приходил в себя и начинал сердиться, что рядом с ним Хуго, а не тот, кого Нели так хотелось бы видеть.  
  
К вечеру они немного успокоились, и Хуго нервно пытался сообразить, как теперь выкрутиться из деликатной ситуации. Думал, что сбежит, пока Нели принимал душ и готовил есть, но омега снова утащил его в постель. На второй день трах был уже более сознательный, и Хуго просто смирился, что его не отпустят и используют по назначению вместо вибратора. Да и Нели был красив, сексуален и очень жалобно просил остаться. Только ругался постоянно, что Хуго слишком груб и не аккуратен. И член у него большой. И вообще, он все делает неправильно.  
  
На третий день Хуго все же ушел. Ему нужно было на работу, а потом Эрки возвращался из лагеря, и с омегой просто необходимо было поговорить. Все обсудить. И объясниться. Совесть мучила, хотя Хуго и пытался себя успокоить, что помогал другу. Нели ведь был его другом?  
  
Когда альфа добрался до станции, где ребят из лагеря высаживал автобус, там почти никого не было. Брата дожидался Питер и сообщил, что привезли их на час раньше, а Эрки сразу сорвался к Нели. Хуго про себя взвыл, представляя, что теперь надумает Эрки, и чем это для него кончится. Тигренок был скор на решения и очень агрессивен. Впрочем, Хуго знал способ, как его успокоить. Нужно было только прикупить наручники.  
  
Быстро подбросив брата до дома, с трудом избавившись от заботливых родителей, которые переживали, почему их взрослый половозрелый сынок не ночевал несколько дней дома, Хуго поехал к Нели. На всякий случай взял с собой цветов и газовый баллончик – кто знает, что Эрки удумает.  
  
***  
  
Когда ни Хуго, ни Нели не позвонили и на следующий день, Эрки погрузился в депрессию. В голове крутились ужасные мысли, которые рисовали страшные истории про смерть любимых или про то, что они оба его бросили. От всего этого с каждой минутой становилось все грустней. В автобусе, что вез их в город, Эрки сел отдельно от всех и всю дорогу мотал сопли на кулак, проклиная свои гормоны и беременность.  
  
На станции его никто не встречал и, не слушая слов Питера, Эрки решил все взять в свои руки и выяснить отношения как можно скорее. Он уже понял, что не может на Хуго злиться, не может с ним расстаться, но и жить вместе пока не готов, хотя бы потому, что не уверен в чувствах альфы. Ему нужны были твердые доказательства. Например, смертельный бой с другим мужланистым звероподобным альфой, желательно на десяток кило больше Хуго и на два десятка сантиметров выше.  
  
Эрки оставил свою сумку тренеру и на метро поехал к Нели. Видеть своего цветочка хотелось нестерпимо сильно. А еще было очень страшно потерять. То, что Хуго не отвечал на звонки, омега мог списать на обидчивость, ведь Эрки достаточно грубо его отшил. Почему не звонил и не отвечал Нели было для Эрки страшной загадкой.  
  
Возле дверей друга Эрки охватила жуткая паника. Он долго мялся, боясь позвонить. Нели открыл почти сразу, замер, прежде чем обнять, пугая Эрки еще сильнее. Потом провел на кухню, понурив голову и как-то бессвязно предлагая чаю. И пока тигренок пытался пить кипяток, побежал одеваться, не объясняясь.  
  
Но Эрки понял все сам.  
  
В квартире сильно пахло Хуго и сексом.  
  
Становилось ясным, почему оба его любовника столько времени не отвечали на звонки. Эрки сидел, опустив голову, и старался не плакать. Он решил, что пока был в спортивном лагере, его любимые сблизились, сошлись и решили остаться вдвоем. Без Эрки, и теперь третий – лишний, больше не нужен.  
  
Такое объяснение ему казалось очевидным, ведь если бы они просто решили потрахаться (что несомненно кололо эгоистичную натуру Эрки, но не было такой уж страшной проблемой), они бы позвонили и может даже рассказали о случившемся. Но оба его любовника игнорировали его почти три дня, забыли о дне рождения и теперь Нели даже не смотрел ему в глаза.  
  
Слушать объяснения Нели не хотелось. Ведь от них будет только больнее. Эрки хотел собраться с силами и уйти. Спокойно, гордо подняв голову или хотя бы не показывая своих слез. Теперь, впав в детский максимализм, он думал, что любой роман именно так и заканчивается - его бросают и он остается один.  
  
Нели оделся, сел напротив, а Эрки допил обжигающий напиток и поднялся, хриплым голосом, запинаясь, сообщил, что идет домой.  
  
— Эрки! — Нели бросился к нему в ноги, обнимая за колени и прижимая к себе. — Не уходи, умоляю.  
  
Тигренок с тяжелым вдохом попытался высвободиться.  
  
— Прости меня, прости, — Нели заскулил, вцепляясь в него крепче, — прости, что был с твоим альфой, можешь побить меня, только умоляю, не бросай!  
  
Эрки замер, тяжело вздохнул, стараясь, успокоится и понять, что же ему говорят.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя бросать, — медленно выговорил он, и Нели поднял на него заплаканное личико.  
  
В глазах любимого светилось бесконечное отчаянье, боль от своей надуманной вины и та самая любовь, которая была так необходима беременному омеге.  
  
— Иди ко мне, цветочек.  
  
Эрки потянул Нели к себе и стал осторожно слизывать с него слезинки, боль отступала, принося успокоение и нервный смех. Нели не собирался его бросать, Нели любит его, хочет быть рядом и даже расстроился, что был с Хуго, хотя до этого они уже спали вместе и самым верным способом закрепить их тройственный союз была обоюдная любовь и секс. Эрки в отсутствии телефонных звонков решил, что он не нужен, а оказалось все наоборот. Он нужен, и будет счастлив.  
  
— Почему ты смеешься? — Нели натянуто улыбнулся, пытаясь понять состояние друга.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, глупый мой, — Эрки не заметил, как все же и сам расплакался, — и не отпущу, не отдам никому! Я испугался, что ты к Хуго уйдешь...  
  
— Нет! — возмущено выкрикнул Нели. — Он грубый и плохо пахнет! Просто у меня течка началась…  
  
Эрки открыл рот, внезапно осознавая что произошло, и все его надуманные ужасы не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. Его любимый страдал, и Хуго просто позаботился о Нели, хотя и не обязан был.  
  
— Я понимаю, — Эрки наконец успокоился, — прости, что не был с тобой в это время. Обещаю, в следующий раз мы проведем твою течку вместе.  
  
— Эрки, ты мое счастье, я тебя обожаю, — Нели тоже успокоился и стал расцеловывать своего омегу и изливать на него сладостные речи, обещая любить вечно и никогда не расставаться…  
  
Их блаженные признания прервал звонок в дверь, и мальчишки переглянулись.  
  
— Это, наверное, Хуго, — озвучил общую мысль Нели.  
  
— Подшутим над ним? — Эрки подмигнул другу, и тот, довольно кивнул.

 

 

## Часть 23

Хуго нервничал, покусывал пальцы, купленные цветы и пробку на бутылке шампанского. Вроде и не делал ничего плохого, а чувство такое, что все испортил. Дверной звонок резанул по нервам, и альфа весь сжался ожидая грядущего пиздеца.  
  
Дверь открыл Нели, спрятал смущенное личико и скрылся в квартире. Стараясь не потревожить местных демонов, Хуго осторожно прошел следом. Хозяин провел его на кухню, где с мрачным застывшим лицом сидел Эрки. От одного взгляда на омегу у Хуго все внутри задрожало.  
  
— С днем рождения, Эрки, — пробормотал он и протянул букет и бутылку имениннику. Омега не шелохнулся, продолжая прожигать его взглядом, а рядом еще встал Нели.  
  
— Ты расстроил моего омегу, — злобным шепотом сказал Эрки.  
  
— Я... не хотел, — Хуго удивленно взглянул на Нели, пытаясь понять, чем он его расстроил. Вроде помочь хотел.  
  
— Он взял меня силой, — пискнул цветочек, и Хуго ошарашено открыл рот, роняя на пол бутылку и цветы.  
  
К счастью, бутылка удивилась не меньше и даже не разбилась, но очень громко и гулко бухнулась на пол.  
  
— Ничего подобного! — Хуго переводил растерянный взгляд то на одного, то на другого омегу. — Эрки, поверь, я бы никогда и ни за что. Да и вообще, он меня просто не отпускал, залез на меня…  
  
— Оправдания не принимаются!  
  
— Да пошли вы, — Хуго обиделся и хотел уже было уйти, но громкий голос Эрки его остановил:  
  
— Стой! — омега вскочил на ноги, и Хуго заметил тревогу в его глазах. Захотелось обнять его, успокоить, объяснить все, Эрки же понятливый.  
  
— За свое поведение ты будешь наказан, — продолжил Эрки, и теперь в его глазах плясали бесята. — И мне, и Нели минет!  
  
Хуго подошел к своему омеге, положил ему руки на плечи и, как следует, встряхнул.  
  
— Зачем ты так со мной? У меня чуть инфаркт не случился! Я же скучал сильно, переживал, волновался…  
  
— Так ты будешь отрабатывать наказание? — Эрки не смог сдержать улыбку, и Хуго крепко его обнял. Где-то с боку подлез Нели и повис на них обоих.  
  
— А ты – чертяка! — фыркнул Хуго на цветочек. — И шутки у тебя дурацкие.  
  
Нели захихикал и лизнул Хуго в нос, а потом, притянув к себе Эрки, поцеловал его. Теперь все могли выдохнуть облегчено, побыть рядом и радоваться, что глупые мысли забыты, и они вместе. Радость от встречи не прошла мимо внимательного Хуго - и Эрки, и Нели терлись об него, и оба были возбуждены. Психологическую встряску нужно было срочно успокоить бурным сексом.  
  
— Вы что, реально, вот так только встретились и сразу в постель? — удивился альфа подросткам.  
  
— У меня две недели воздержание было, — прошептал Эрки томно Хуго в губы.  
  
— А у меня течка еще не закончилась, — Нели все пытался вклиниться между Эрки и Хуго, целуя то одного, то другого, а заметив ревнивый взгляд Эрки, страстно прошептал тому на ухо: — не беспокойся, тебе не придется делить меня с Хуго. Это мы с ним будем делить тебя.  
  
Словно в доказательство слов Нели, Хуго отстранил цветочка и прижал к своему телу Эрки, немного потираясь об омежку членом и показывая, что Эрки желанен.  
  
— Ладно, к очередному секс-марафону готов, — пошутил Хуго. А зря.  
  
Уже через два часа Хуго лежал на небольшой кровати Нели и пытался прийти в себя, в то время как его развратные омежки продолжали ласкаться и возиться где-то рядышком.  
  
— Поласкай меня, — лизнул его в щеку Эрки.  
  
— Я сейчас умру. Больше нет сил.  
  
— Ты такой слабенький, — хихикнул Нели и, забравшись на тигренка, стал его сладко целовать.  
  
Хуго повернулся к ним и обнял обоих сразу, крепко, так что омеги запищали. Эрки попытался сопротивляться, но быстро сдался, соглашаясь, что альфа у него совсем не слабенький, а очень даже могучий, и из его объятий так просто не выберешься. Омеги притихли, а Хуго, расцеловав их по очереди, грозно велел спать. И они уснули. Рядышком. Все вместе.  
  
***  
  
Рано утром альфа уполз на работу, а Нели с Эрки выспались и стали собирать вещи Нели, потому как цветочек все же решил развивать свою карьеру и поехать на съемки. Кроме того ему обещали хорошо заплатить, а деньги он в тайне собирался потратить на подарок для любимого.  
  
Размеренное утро с поцелуями и жаркими объятьями перешло в размеренную разборку модных шмоток Нели, а потом еще более медленную и спокойную прогулку с Питером и Эмилем. Последний выпытывал и допрашивал как их отношения в постели. Эрки сначала не хотел делиться своей личной жизнью, но незаметно Эмиль и Нели его разболтали. Но тигренок стал злиться, когда разговор зашел о достоинствах Хуго, и Питеру пришлось скрутить Эмиля и утащить его, пока Эрки не начал царапаться.  
  
Домой омежки вернулись поздно, Нели занялся готовкой ужина, Эрки сделал небольшую уборку и завис на телефоне с любимыми папочками, которые обещали скоро вернуться. Потом они забрались в ванну и лежали вдвоем в теплой воде с приятно пахнущей пеной, ласково поглаживая друг друга и понемногу возбуждая, предвкушая очередной страстный вечер.  
  
Хуго пришлось забыть об усталости, его быстро накормили и запихали в душ. Оттуда свежего и разомлевшего альфу встречали два обнаженных омеги, которым невозможно было сопротивляться. Милиарды нежных поцелуев, страстных вздохов и объятий, от которых мурашки по коже. Маленькая кровать Нели, уже привыкшая к таким серьезным проблемам, как три тела, и обоюдные ласки, полные страсти и восхищения.  
  
Прекрасный нежный Нели почти не отлипал от Эрки, но тигренок сегодня играл по новым правилам и подталкивал его к Хуго. Когда уже наласкавшись и достаточно возбудившись, Эрки повернул Нели к Хуго и загадочно улыбаясь, велел начинать.  
  
— Только нежно, — добавил он строго, — будем учить тебя нежностям.  
  
Хуго обижено кивнул, немного погладил уже подготовленного Нели, который от возбуждения пребывал в нирване, и стал входить в него неспешно и осторожно. Омега стоял перед ним на коленях, прогнувшись и оттопыривая аппетитную попку. Эрки сидел рядышком, целуя своего омегу в губы, ловя страстные стоны и придерживая Хуго, когда тот увлекался. Нели в тигренка вцеплялся так, что пальцы белели, что-то неразборчиво шептал в губы и сам толкался на крупный член альфы. Несмотря на неспешный темп и спокойные движения Нели быстро кончил и тяжело дыша, шлепнулся Эрки на руки. Тигренок поднял его, прижимая спиной к груди Хуго, и стал снова возбуждать его, поглаживая опавший член руками.  
  
Хуго закусив губу, продолжал держать спокойный ритм. Нели сильно сжимал его после оргазма, а расслабленное тело хотелось согнуть и подчинить своими желаниям. Эрки не позволял, отвлекал поцелуями и строгими словами.  
  
Когда Нели снова возбудился, Эрки взял побольше смазки и стал одной рукой оглаживать его член, а второй осторожно вместе с членом Хуго стал вставлять в попку Нели пальчик, растягивая и надавливая подушечкой в самом чувствительном месте. От каждого прикосновения Нели вскрикивал, дергался, и Хуго, смотря на все эти манипуляции, задышал тяжелее, чувствуя, что с трудом сдерживает свои инстинкты. Когда Нели привык, Эрки стал растягивать его уже двумя пальчиками, а вскоре присоединил и третий.  
  
— Хочу тебя, Эрки, вдвоем хочу, — прошептал Нели, он казался расслабленным и вместе с тем все тело было напряженным и дрожало.  
  
Хуго замер, позволяя Эрки пристроиться и осторожно протиснуться. Нели в голос застонал, откидывая голову на плечи альфы и вжимая в себя Эрки. Его тело содрогалось, словно от судорог, и оба его партнера чувствовали, как сильно сжимаются тугие стеночки. Эрки продолжал медленно входить, а когда дошел до конца, Нели вдруг вскрикнул и снова кончил, чуть не падая из их рук.  
  
— Все? — спросил улыбающийся Эрки, пытаясь удержать Нели на ногах.  
  
— Нет, подвигайтесь во мне, хочу... хочууу... — Нели тихо взвыл, когда Хуго толкнулся глубже.  
  
Продолжая удерживать цветочек между их телами, Хуго притянул Эрки за шею и грубо поцеловал его. Тигренок отвечал тем же. Осторожно наращивая темп, они дружно прижимались друг к другу, чувствуя стоны Нели как разряды тока, которые пронизывали все нутро. Двигаясь то одновременно, то наперебой, они снова довели омежку до оргазма.  
  
Хуго тут же отодвинул почти бессознательное тело в сторонку и стащил Эрки на пол, заставляя его встать в колено-локтевую. Не дав омеге опомниться, он быстро вошел в него, выдыхая в спину и начиная двигаться быстро и дергано.  
  
— Больно, сука, — шикнул на него Эрки.  
  
— Нежности для Нели. Для тебя вся моя страсть.

 

 

## Часть 24

Нели улетел в Осло, а Эрки, не зная чем себя занять, решил погулять с Питером и Эмилем. Эта парочка помогала развеять тоску. Эрки собирался дождаться возвращения родителей и попросить денег на проживание в столице, чтобы быть там с Нели. Хуго же решил поменяться сменами и обещал присоединиться к ним на выходных. Но для Эрки это так же значило, что пока он в Ставангере, альфа будет занят круглыми сутками, и бывший муж и брат Хуго стали отличным способом убить время.  
  
Прогуливаясь с этой парочкой, Эрки с радостью отметил, что Эмиль в Питере души не чает, и они действительно друг другу подходят – оба без царя в голове.  
  
Питер подумывал поступать в университет на семейного психотерапевта, Эрки было страшно подумать, каким психологом он станет, общаясь с развратным и немного нестандартно мыслящим Эмилем. За время прогулки Эмиль немного достал Эрки своей болтливостью, а также желанием лезть в жизнь своего бывшего мужа. Возможно, что-то еще теплилось у омеги по отношению к Хуго, но это заставляло собственнический характер Эрки бунтовать, и говорить про Хуго он напрочь отказывался.  
  
— А может, я тебе тоже понравлюсь? — Эмиль под вечер совсем распоясался.  
  
Они гуляли почти весь день, задержались на уличных турниках, бравируя перед прохожими с Питером своей отличной формой и сходили на пляж, хотя море и не располагало к купанию, они немного поиграли в волейбол и просто побегали.  
  
Эрки был уставшим, и спорить с Эмилем сил не было. Они сидели на скамеечке недалеко от школы и перекусывали.  
  
— Эрки, солнышко, ты такой обаятельный, притягательный, — Эмиль сделал глупость и погладил омегу по ноге.  
  
Эрки напрягся, чувствуя привычное недовольство, когда кто-то посягал на его свободу.  
  
— Вот и Питер с нами будет, тебе понравится, — не унимался Эмиль.  
  
Питер же заметил, что Эрки уже почти рычит, и похлопал омегу по плечу, надеясь успокоить. Эрки тут же вскочил и открытой ладонью заехал альфе в нос.  
  
— Ненавижу, когда меня альфы трогают! — зашипел он. — И омеги чужие. У меня уже есть Нели, — фыркнул он на Эмиля.  
  
— Я тебя предупреждал, что он злюка, — Питер оттащил своего жениха от Эрки подальше и потер нос.  
  
Эмиль же только хитро улыбнулся, явно придумывая что-то новое.  
  
— Но ведь Хуго ты не колотишь?  
  
— Колочу. Когда лезет без спросу, — рыкнул, все еще сердитый Эрки.  
  
— Но все же подпускаешь, — Эмиль погладил Эрки по ладошке, успокаивая, — значит, не всех альф ненавидишь.  
  
— Ну, Хуго отец моего ребенка. И мне нравится его запах. И вообще…  
  
— Похоже, ты в него влюблен, — промурлыкал Эмиль.  
  
— Может быть…  
  
***  
  
Эрки за последние три недели впервые попал в родную квартирку. Тут было очень тоскливо, пусто и для видимости жизни он раскидал вещи и включил везде свет. Так было не так грустно. Повалявшись немного перед телевизором, он позвонил Хуго, поняв, что без Нели и без своего альфы просто на стенку лезть готов. Но Хуго не брал трубку, и от тоски Эрки забрался в ванну, надеясь, что теплая вода смоет печали.  
  
В ванне он задремал и из сна его выдернул звонок в дверь. Выскочив, он чуть не поскользнулся и так и не вытеревшись, замотал полотенце на бедрах. Дверь распахнул, даже в глазок не взглянув, в нос ударил привычный и любимый запах альфы и Эрки прыгнул ему на шею, чувствуя, что его объятья приносят облегчение.  
  
Альфа втолкнул его в квартиру, не давая морозиться на лестничной площадке, захлопнул двери и тут же развернув, прижал к ней лицом. Омега, не понимая его действий, попытался вырваться, но Хуго придавил его собой и провел руками по ягодицам, сильно сжимая их и отбрасывая полотенце.  
  
— Мне нравится, как ты меня встречаешь, — страстно шепнул он ему на ухо.  
  
— Ты чего творишь? — Эрки попытался оторваться от двери, но Хуго тут же толкнул его назад, вставляя пальцы в его дырочку, чем вызвал недовольное шипение. — Отпусти, ублюдок!  
  
— Да, да, поругайся, сладенький, — Хуго вынул пальцы и, смочив член слюной, резким движением вошел в омегу.  
  
Эрки взвыл, снова попытался оттолкнуть его от себя, оперевшись на двери руками, но Хуго, вывернув ему ладони, завел их за голову и удерживая в таком положении стал быстро и размашисто двигаться, каждый раз звучно шлепая по его ягодицам.  
  
— Убью, — опять подал голос Эрки, но теперь уже с предательским вздохом.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — спросил Хуго, продолжая удерживать омегу и двигаться в нем.  
  
— Нет, — с трудом ворочая языком, выдавил Эрки и, прогнувшись, стал постанывать. Выдержав еще несколько движений, он бурно кончил, тут же начиная сползать на пол.  
  
Хуго подхватил его на руки и отнес на диван. Опустив Эрки, альфа сел рядом и стал нежно целовать его, поглаживая языком горячие пересохшие губы, и ласкать руками его член и уже растраханую дырочку.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я был нежным? — спросил он, осторожно спускаясь поцелуями по груди.  
  
— Нет, — просипел омега, подаваясь навстречу его ласкам. — Только предупреждай...  
  
— Точно? А мне показалось, тебя устроил такой сюрприз с порога, — Хуго рассмеялся и, забравшись на диван, сел перед ним, положив его ноги себе на бедра. — Ну что, медленно и спокойно?  
  
— Нет, — Эрки приоткрыл один глаз и хитро улыбнулся, — трахни меня, как альфу!  
  
— Считаешь себя альфой? — Хуго осторожно вошел и замер, наблюдая, как Эрки крутится, ожидая продолжения. — Посмотрим, каким ты будешь беременным альфой!  
  
— Плевать, пусть буду омегой, просто трахни меня уже!  
  
Хуго усмехнулся, быстро поменял их положение, вытягивая Эрки на диване, укладывая на живот и забираясь сверху. Придавив Эрки всем своим телом, он вновь вошел, отпуская свои желания на свободу и, перехватив тело омеги поудобнее, сжал его в своих сильных руках, радуясь, что Эрки такой крепкий и сильный, и может вынести то, что Хуго хотел дарить ему. Двигаясь в нем все быстрее, альфа кусал Эрки плечи, рычал, желая прижать его к себе сильнее, желая просто вдавить в себя, слиться, стать единым целым...  
  
— Можно я тебя помечу? — Хуго лежал рядом, прижимая расслабленного Эрки со спины и целовал оставленные зубами следы.  
  
— Мы не истинные, след все равно через пару недель сойдет, — Эрки сжимал руку своего альфы, понимая, что и сам не хочет его отпускать.  
  
— Так я поставлю ее снова. Или ты не хочешь? — Хуго перевернулся, нависая над Эрки и привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
Эрки сжался, не зная, что ответить. Метку не хотелось, ведь когда она будет исчезать, душе будет больно и обидно. Но он не был уверен, что сможет объяснить это альфе.  
  
— Завтра утром мои родители приедут, тебе лучше домой пойти, — Эрки отвел взгляд, смутившись напором Хуго.  
  
— Ладно, — альфа согласился, но омега чувствовал, что тот расстроен. Хуго достаточно быстро собрался и направился к выходу.  
  
— Через пару дней я еду к Нели. Ты ведь потом приедешь к нам?  
  
— Да, хотелось бы. Если вы мне будете рады, — Хуго снова задержал взгляд, пытаясь понять, что у Эрки на душе.  
  
— Будем ждать.  
  
Эрки кивнул, Хуго на кивок немного грустно улыбнулся. Несмотря на постоянный отклик Эрки, Хуго все равно чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Тигренок и цветочек любили друг друга, цеплялись, прижимались, жить друг без друга не могли, а Хуго был простым дополнением. И чувствовать себя таким было обидно. Кинув на любимого последний взгляд, Хуго решил уже уйти, но Эрки поймал его за рукав, как-то странно взглянул и быстро проговорил:  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — и тут же захлопнул дверь.  
  
Хуго пару минут постоял, удивленно открывая и закрывая рот, а потом, глупо улыбаясь, пошел к машине. Теперь он чувствовал себя счастливым.

 

 

## Часть 25

Следующие несколько дней альфе увидеться с Эрки не удавалось. Родители опекали любимое чадо и никуда не выпускали, радуясь возможности побыть с обожаемым сыночком и потерроризировать ему мозги своими правилами. Пересечься удалось только в аэропорту и под присмотром бдящих родителей. На Хуго Станга они смотрели с нескрываемым подозрением, поэтому альфа позволить себе лишнего не смог, только слегка обнял Эрки. А хотелось сдавить в объятьях и не отпускать.  
  
— Мне будет плохо без тебя, — Хуго говорил тихо, не желая, чтобы родители Эрки его услышали.  
  
— Мы увидимся через три дня.  
  
— Обещай, что будешь меня ждать, — в глазах альфы было странное отчаянье, словно они прощались на года.  
  
— Буду, — Эрки ласково погладил его по щеке и поцеловал, не обращая внимания на строгий взгляд отца.  
  
Быстро отстранившись, омега ушел на посадку, а Хуго остался стоять один под перекрестным огнем взглядов двух здоровенных Карстонов и с гложущей пустотой внутри.  
  
Хуго понимал, что уже давно вырос из подростковых игр, что уже был женат и развелся. Он уже взрослый. Но Эрки он полюбил, как в детстве – беззаветно и сильно. Смогут ли Эрки и Нели ответить на его чувства? Этого он не знал. Но совершенно определенно точно знал, что если он их потеряет, ему будет очень тяжело, пусто и одиноко.  
  
В кармане пиликнул телефон, и Хуго быстро сбежал от здоровенных родственничков под благовидным предлогом – работа не ждёт. Но на телефоне была смс от Эрки: «Если ты не приедешь, я тебя убью!». И она заставила альфу улыбнуться.  
  
Нели встречал своего друга с букетиком ромашек и, когда Эрки появился в зале ожидания, омежка бросился ему на шею с восторженными писками. Два миловидных омеги, что сопровождали Нели, были представлены, как товарищи по цеху и подвезли парочку до мотеля.  
  
Съемная комната была простой и дешевой, но там была огромная кровать, и Нели тут же затащил на нее своего омегу, обнимая, как обезьянка, руками и ногами.  
  
— Не мог без тебя заснуть, так что переберусь в твою комнату! — заявил он, продолжая прижиматься к Эрки. — А завтра ты поедешь со мной. Не хочу тебя отпускать. И, думаю, тебе понравится на съемочной площадке, там тренажерный уголок есть, и ребята веселые.  
  
— Поеду, обязательно! Я бы с радостью привязал тебя к себе, чтобы никто не украл. Ты такой красивый!  
  
Нели рассмеялся.  
  
— Не переживай, я всем сказал, что у меня есть альфа. То есть ты.  
  
Счастливые и утомленные долгим днем они уснули, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу, так и не раздевшись.  
  
Утром Нели проснулся от нежных ласковых поцелуев, что дарил ему друг. Осторожно касаясь губами поверхности кожи, дыша теплом и словно пробуждая ото сна. Его поцелуи с каждой секундой становились все увереннее и настойчивее, но Нели притворялся, что спит, с трудом сдерживая довольную улыбку.  
  
Эрки зацеловал ему лицо и губы, погладил язычком маленькие нежные ушки, нежно потрепал губами красивые темно-розовые губы и стал в поцелуях спускаться ниже, постепенно расстегивая на Нели рубашку. Омега сжал кулаки, сдерживая рвущиеся стоны, и позволил Эрки целовать ему грудь, нежно ласкать напряженные сосочки, спуститься до маленькой впадинки – пупка на животе. Когда Эрки потянул вниз шортики, Нели не выдержал и, застонав, подался вперед.  
  
— Ты такой сладкий, хочу обнимать тебя, нежить, — прошептал Эрки и лизнул Нели напряженную головку.  
  
— Я весь твой, — омега помог другу снять с него шортики и белье, а потом, расставив ноги, потянул Эрки к своему напряженному члену.  
  
Тигренок, хитро улыбаясь, взял его пальчиками и стал вылизывать, трясь шершавой частью языка о чувствительную поверхность. Проводил им то вверх, то вниз, задевал уздечку и щекотал маленькую дырочку. Нели таял от удовольствия, вскрикивал, когда было особенно сладко и тянул к себе Эрки, который получал не меньше наслаждения, дразня своего любимого.  
  
Он не спешил брать его в рот, просто вылизывая и даря непередаваемые ощущения. Много позже Эрки брал глубоко, легко заглатывая небольшой ровный член омежки, замирал с ним, прижавшись губами к выбритому паху и, высовывая язык, лизал поджавшиеся яички. Нели стонал и выгибался, готовый на все ради любимого, шептал ему нежности, засыпал комплиментами. А потом просил, умолял взять его.  
  
— Не спеши, у тебя еще и будильник не прозвенел, хочу с тобой поиграть.  
  
Эрки подтянул его к себе поближе и, оставив напряженный член, стал вылизывать Нели ягодицы, а потом, проталкивая язычок в анус, стал ласкать его сжатую дырочку, заставляя Нели вскрикивать. Эрки услаждал его, слизывая капельки смазки, надавливая языком на колечко мышц и следом раздвигая их пальчиком. Дразня у самого входа и снова вылизывая его. Нели почти ничего не соображал от удовольствия, беспомощно тянул к Эрки руки, мечтая сжать его в своих объятьях, подмахивал, стремясь почувствовать в себе нечто большее, чем острый язычок любимого.  
  
Наконец Эрки сдался жарким уговорам войти в него и, уложив Нели на живот, стал осторожно проникать в теплую дырочку. Останавливаясь, чтобы целовать прекрасную спину с идеальной кожей, чтобы прикусывать мочки, целовать шею и вслушиваться в страстные просьбы взять его, войти до конца.  
  
Прикоснувшись своими бедрами к ягодицам Нели, Эрки восторженно выдохнул. Ему хотелось остаться там навсегда, чувствовать жар Нели, трепет его кожи и его желание. Всего три месяца назад он мог только мечтать об этом, а сейчас Нели отдается ему, жарко и страстно. Эрки чувствовал себя самым счастливым...  
  
В дверь настойчиво постучали, и Нели вздрогнул всем телом, словно пробуждаясь от глубокого сна.  
  
— Кто это? — сердито спросил Эрки, раздосадованный, что такой чудесный момент прервали.  
  
— Это Мартин! Я знаю, Нели, что ты там! — послышался из-за дверей ответ.  
  
— Это мой фотограф, — прошептал Нели, быстренько выбираясь из-под Эрки. Тигренок тут же печально завалился на кровать, готовый убить и Мартина, и всех остальных фотографов на свете за такой облом.  
  
Нели суетливо одевался, а Эрки лишь натянул спортивные штаны, решив, что все равно продолжит, даже если этот Мартин не захочет уходить.  
  
После третьего настойчивого стука, Эрки решил все же открыть, так как Нели все еще скакал по комнате, приводя себя в порядок. На пороге стоял невероятно красивый стройный альфа с густыми темными волосами, собранными в высокий хвост. На нем была ярко-кислотная голубая рубашка, потертые джинсы со стразами и известными лейблами и цветастый шарф.  
  
— Приветствую, — произнес альфа и без позволения ворвался в комнату, — где моя красотуля, нашу съемку перенесли на девять, быстрее собирайся.  
  
— Это кто еще красотуля? — грозно спросил Эрки.  
  
Мартин смерил омегу взглядом, хмыкнул и неосторожно положил ему ладонь на обнаженную грудь.  
  
— Красавчик, не хочешь ли попозировать для меня? Обнаженным! — глаза у альфы загорелись, а у Эрки зачесались кулаки.  
  
— Успокойся, милый, — выскочил из ванной спасительный Нели, — Мартин по альфам, он мной интересуется лишь, как моделью.  
  
Эрки кивнул и, сильно сжав кисть Мартина, отодвинул от себя подальше.  
  
— А Эрки мой, — Нели строго погрозил пальцем альфе, — и если будешь на него глазеть, я все Яну расскажу!

 

 

## Часть 26

Эрки собрался наспех, нацепив простую и удобную одежду. Но пока он быстро принимал душ, Мартин успел покопаться в его вещах и куда-то выкинуть любимую футболку и легкие штанишки для бега.  
  
Стараясь не злиться, Эрки следовал за Нели, радуясь, что все же приехал и может посторожить своего омегу, так как в студии было множество красивых альф, которые, не теряя времени, отпускали Нели сальные шуточки.  
  
Эрки присел в уголок на диванчик, зорко поглядывая на своего любимого и контролируя процесс. Нели был великолепен, засмотревшись на него, Эрки не заметил, как к нему кто-то подсел.  
  
— У тебя такое тело... ммм, — прошептал кто-то, и Эрки вздрогнул, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не двинуть незнакомцу между глаз.  
  
Рядом с ним сидел красивый и яркий омега со светлыми, почти белыми волосами и настолько голубыми глазами, что Эрки невольно завис, всматриваясь в эту голубизну.  
  
— Меня зовут Витар Болдр, — представился омега. — А кто ты, прекрасный незнакомец?  
  
— Эрки Карстон, — медленно выдавил омега, все еще любуясь великолепными глазами.  
  
— Ты не хочешь побыть моим вдохновением, Эрки? — Витар осторожно погладил его по плечу. — Всего несколько часов съемок и ты будешь знаменит!  
  
— Я вообще-то тут с другом. Точнее, с парнем, — тут же поправился Эрки, заметив, что Витар на него облизывается. — Сначала у него спрошу.  
  
Быстренько отодвинувшись от приставучего омеги, Эрки направился к Нели и, когда у того появилась свободная минутка, объяснил ситуацию. Нели яростно закивал, подошел к Витару и они вскоре договорились. Эрки, услышав обещанную за съемки сумму, аж рот открыл.  
  
Пару минут, и Эрки уже подписал контракт на шесть часов съемок и разрешение использовать его фото по усмотрению Витара. Вскоре вокруг Эрки уже суетились миловидные омежки, предлагая примерить различные шмотки. Это сильно подняло настроение, потому как красивые вещи, даже такому альфоподобному омеге, как Эрки, было приятно надевать. А еще его постоянно заваливали комплиментами, какой он красивый и стройный альфа, и Эрки все пытался объяснить и помощникам, и Витару, что он не альфа, но за своей болтовней они ничего не замечали. Кроме того, из-за беременности Эрки стал сильно пахнуть Хуго.  
  
— О! Какие фантастические плечи – не огромные, но в них столько страсти, — приговаривал Витар, устанавливая его в очередную позу.  
  
— Потрясающая задница и идеальные ноги!  
  
— Немного пухлый живот, не мешало бы подкачать!  
  
— Не пухлый! Я... — Эрки хотел вставить, что беременный.  
  
— Но какие грудные мышцы, объеденье, — его уже крутили и ощупывали в новых местах.  
  
После фотографий Витар потащил Эрки показывать съемочную площадку, не переставая жужжа и как бы случайно поглаживая Эрки по заднице. Омега сдерживал себя, повторяя, что омег бить нехорошо, но двусмысленные прикосновения всегда вызывали у него негодование. Освободился Эрки только к вечеру. Спустился в холл, где Нели в окружении других моделей дожидался друга и, осмотрев всех ревнивым взглядом, забрал любимого.  
  
— Как тебе моя профессия?  
  
— Понравилось. Но скучно, — поделился Эрки.  
  
— А что будешь делать с деньгами?  
  
— Секрет, — Эрки улыбнулся и потянул к себе Нели. Они выбрались немного погулять по городу, перекусили, побегали по магазинам и вернулись в отель, радуясь, что наконец смогут побыть одни.  
  
Вдвоем, когда никто не мешает, и с пониманием, что этот вечер только для них, что они любят и любимы и могут быть вместе. Они приняли душ, намыливая друг друга и играя с пеной, как дети, а потом обнаженными забрались в постель.  
  
— Я так долго тебя пытался привлечь, все боялся, что придусь не по нраву, что мы так и останемся просто друзьями, — Нели лежал на Эрки и пальцами выводил круги на его крепкой груди.  
  
— Глупости! — Эрки улыбнулся. — Ты такой восхитительный. Я взгляда от тебя отвести не мог и не могу. Думаю только о тебе, и давно хотел тебя. Правда, правда! Только боялся, что ты не захочешь быть с омегой.  
  
— Ты не такой, как все. Ты мой альфа.  
  
Нели нежно поцеловал друга, касаясь языком губ, осторожно скользя вовнутрь и снова возвращаясь на поверхность. Дразня, завлекая и отталкивая. Эрки почти не дышал, стараясь отвечать так же, временами постанывая, когда Нели с легким нажимом прикусывал кожу. Тигренок в паре с Нели всегда был спокойным, не давил и открывался полностью, позволяя своему любимому все. И цветочек был таким же.  
  
Нели хотел вести, хотел доставить любимому удовольствие, и Эрки спокойно расслабился, предоставляя ему свое тело. Мягкие ласковые движения от ключиц до губ. Изучающие и нежащие. Расплывающиеся теплым молоком, сладкой негой по всему телу, когда и приятно до одури, и жарко так, что с трудом сдержать себя можешь. Поцелуи требовательные и чарующие. Тихий шепот «подожди еще немного». Словно уговоры давали возможность поиграть еще самую малость. Нели играл, чтобы потом отдаваться страсти полностью. Заводился - от одного только легкого прикосновения. Потому что в каждом касании было море чувств: и трепетная любовь, и жажда обладания.  
  
Продолжая лежать на Эрки, Нели поглаживал языком маленькие сосочки, целовал их, прищипывая губами, вновь возвращался к лицу, теребил мочки ушей, гладил шею пальцами и обжигал своим дыханием. Эрки постанывал в голос, уже в нетерпении, дрожащий от желания, сжимал в пальцах простыни. И это были всего лишь поцелуи, без эротических ласк, но и это возбуждало получше виагры.  
  
После сладких пыток поцелуи спустились ниже, сначала к чуть округлевшему животу, а потом и к напряженному, крепкому члену. Теперь Нели с восхищением лизал напряженную плоть Эрки, пытаясь доставить ему такое же удовольствие, как и он ему утром. Постепенно от простого вылизывания он перешел к глубокому погружению члена Эрки в свой рот. И с каждым движением Эрки стонал все громче, выгибался и двигался навстречу. Перед самым пиком, Нели вобрал в себя весь член, прижимаясь губами к паху Эрки и омега кончил с криком, полным удовольствия.  
  
— Это было восхитительно, Нели. У тебя так хорошо получается...  
  
— Тренировался на Хуго, у него огромный, так глубоко взять не получается.  
  
— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты его сосешь, — страстно признался Эрки и Нели смущенно захихикал.  
  
— Ты ведь сохнешь по нему?  
  
— Скорее уж мокну, — рассмеялся Эрки.  
  
— Хочешь, заменю, — омега скользнул ладошкой между бедер Эрки и поймав капельку смазки вставил в него пальчики. Эрки тут же застонал, — временно, — тут же добавил Нели, заметив такую яркую реакцию, — это не моя роль, но для тебя попробую. Хочешь?  
  
— А ты сам хочешь?  
  
— Сделать тебе приятно – очень! Быть альфой – не особо, — Нели забрался повыше, лег на грудь омеги, обхватил Эрки руками и ногами, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
  
— Нет, я твой альфа, а ты мой омега, — Эрки усмехнулся и быстро поменял позиции, оказываясь сверху.  
  
Нели довольно засмеялся, обнимая его шею и притягивая к своим устам, впиваясь в него, наслаждаясь обожаемым вкусом его губ и любимым запахом.  
  
— Ты мне так нужен, Эрки, не представляю, как жить без тебя, уже сейчас больно думать, что во время учебы ты будешь пропадать на неделю. Я очень сильно люблю тебя.  
  
— Не грусти, цветочек, я буду рядом, в твоем сердце и в мыслях. И звонить буду часто-часто, — пообещал Эрки, переходя к ласкам любимого. Теперь он собирался доставить удовольствие Нели.  
  
— И ты не грусти. Хуго приедет завтра вечером. Встретим его, будем праздновать и отрываться так, что соседи станут утром плакать от перевозбуждения. А когда натрахаемся - уснем в обнимку. Только мы втроем, рядышком, как семья...

 

 

## Часть 27

Весь следующий день Нели позировал на скалистых плато. Добирались туда на машинах и вместе с Эрки и Нели сел Витар, который, не стесняясь Нели, лип к Эрки, как банный лист. Нели заметно приуныл от этого, даже несмотря на то, что Эрки приставучку отшивал - и достаточно грубо. Кажется, Витар слов не понимал и, когда они прибыли, омеги выбрались из машины с огромным облегчением.  
  
Правда, на этом мучения Эрки не закончились и, пока Нели снимался, Витар крутился рядом, потираясь бедрами о Эрки, щипая за задницу, а временами совсем уж нагло хватая за пах. Эрки злился и, чтобы не надавать Витару, постоянно бегал к Нели, то принося ему воды, то кофе, то просто поболтать. Как избавиться от назойливого ухажера, который, похоже, так и не понял, что Эрки не альфа, тигренок не знал.  
  
После обеда все подмерзли на сильном ветру и поехали продолжать в какой-то местный приют для животных. Там миленьких моделей снабдили ударной волной милости в виде котят, щенят и зайчат и поснимали еще пару часиков. После шести Нели и Эрки сбежали, устав умиляться. Им нужно было встретить Хуго, но они обещали вечером все прийти в клуб в Осло, в котором должны были собраться большие шишки, местные знаменитости и стилисты. А еще в программе было выступление знаменитого певца Сири Нильсена и клубная танцевальная группа Габриель.  
  
Хуго, уставший и замученный внеплановыми сменами, был злой и сердитый. Но затисканный и зацелованный двумя омегами сразу размяк и заулыбался. Мальчишки усадили его в электричку, где Хуго благополучно уснул, в полусонном состоянии они дотащили его до мотеля, где, получив номер, Хуго снова твердо вознамерился немного поспать.  
  
— Тут в здании напротив наша съемочная группа устраивает большой прием с развлекательной программой, как проснешься – приходи, — велел Нели.  
  
— Я сам его в десять заберу, чтобы не проспал все, — весело добавил Эрки, и мальчишки сбежали, дав альфе возможность поспать часик.  
  
Клуб оказался небольшим, с домашней обстановкой и очень дружелюбными гостями. В небольшом, битком набитом зале народ танцевал под клубную музыку и Эрки с Нели тоже пристроились рядом. Эрки отрывался по полной, танцевал весело, зажигательно, Нели улыбался радостно, ловил его поцелуи и шептал обещания о страстной горячей ночи.  
  
В десять Эрки, как и договорился, пошел за Хуго. Альфа с трудом проснулся, но все же, превозмогая желание еще поспать, собрался и отправился в клуб. К его удивлению, все было намного более спокойно, чем на обычных молодежных вечеринках, и ему было даже интересно послушать некоторые разговоры сновавших туда и сюда красивых омежек.  
  
Нели они отыскать не смогли, и Хуго вызвался постоять в очереди за коктейлями для своих омег, пока Эрки отыщет пропажу. Тигренок кивнул и исчез в толпе, а альфа подумал, что они не договорились, где встретятся и как найдут друг друга.  
  
Эрки оббежал танцевальный зал и стал заглядывать в приватные комнатки и кальянные залы. В одной из курилен Эрки отыскал Нели. Его омегу сжимал в своих объятьях какой-то альфа, тискал и совершенно бесстыдно лапал. Нели не сопротивлялся и только хихикал, от этого у Эрки мгновенно сбились тормоза и он с рычанием ворвался в помещение.  
  
— Это Эрки, — проговорил Нели, пытаясь выбраться из объятий альфы, но тот и не подумал отпустить омегу.  
  
— А, тот самый.. — начал было наглец, но договорить не успел, так как познакомился с кулаком Эрки и от неожиданности вскинул руки, отпуская Нели. — Сейчас я ему шею сверну, — прорычал альфа, поднимаясь и вытягиваясь во все свои два метра.  
  
Но Эрки и не собирался отступать, как разъяренный бычок, он фыркал, встав в боевую стойку, был готов защищать честь своего омеги.  
  
— Не бей Эрки, — Нели встал между ними и попытался руками отодвинуть обоих друг от друга, — он беременный, его нельзя бить!  
  
Слова Нели привели альфу в чувство и он, поморщившись, стер кровь из разбитого носа.  
  
— И как он к тебе второго подпустил, раз такой ревнивый, — пробормотал незнакомый альфа, видимо глубоко посвященный в отношения Нели. — Я – Ян, — представился он и протянул руку Эрки. — Парень Мартина. Нели мой хороший друг. Мы еще в Ставангере познакомились.  
  
Эрки немного успокоился, опустил кулаки и пожал протянутую руку.  
  
— Меня омеги не привлекают,— примирительно добавил Ян, — хотя ты ничего такой.  
  
Эрки на комплимент только ощетинился и отодвинулся подальше, прижимая к себе Нели. Ян рассмеялся, заметив реакцию грозного омеги. А в дверях появился Мартин и бросился на шею своему огромному альфе. Оба тут же стали целоваться, не обращая внимания на парочку омег, и Эрки предложил смыться, пока их не заметили.  
  
Вдвоем они отыскали Хуго, который как раз купил им по молочному коктейлю и что-то легкое для себя. Эрки, успевший изучить здание, пока искал Нели, утянул их в небольшую чил-аутовскую комнатку с приглушенным светом и широкими диванчиками. Музыка тут звучала немного тише, несколько парочек спокойно танцевали в стороночке, и троица забралась на диванчик, обнимаясь и попивая коктейли. Эрки какое-то время терся об своего альфу, а потом сел отдельно, чтобы видеть их обоих. Нели стал трепаться о прошедших днях съемки, полностью отвлекая на себя внимания и Хуго, и Эрки.  
  
Их приятный междусобойчик нарушил появившийся Витар в компании Яна и Мартина. Альфы радостно заголосили, завидев Нели, что потеряли его и требуют общества успешной модельки. Сели от него по разные стороны, отодвигая Хуго. А Витар плюхнулся на колени к тигренку, не замечая его недовольного рычания.  
  
Хуго отодвинулся и погрузился в свой бокал, решая не мешать молодежи общаться и не устраивать бесполезных сцен ревности. Он же взрослый и глупости не делает. Эрки же себя взрослым не считал, и вообще ничего не считал, потому что к его Нели снова тянули лапки наглые альфы, а еще какой-то противный паршивец оккупировал его тело. Витар был порядочно пьян и нашептывал что-то противное и липкое Эрки на ухо. Не вытерпев его приставаний, Эрки спихнул с себя наглеца, да так неаккуратно, что пьяный Витар шлепнулся на пол.  
  
Но фотограф и не подумал обидеться, он, пошатываясь, стал снова пытаться забраться на непреодолимо-высокие коленки Эрки, но омега уже был слишком раздражен и вскочил на ноги. Витар, похихикивая, кое-как вскарабкался на диван и резко дернул Эрки к себе.  
  
— Оставь его в покое, — сердито заметил Нели.  
  
— И не избей нашего фотографа, — добавил Ян, заметив яростный взгляд Эрки.  
  
Но обе реплики прошли мимо Витара и он, обвив шею Эрки, притянул его к себе. Тигренок с трудом смог избежать поцелуя настойчивого пьянчуги, но Витар все же чмокнул его в подбородок. Зверея, Эрки с силой оттолкнул от себя Витара, снова вскакивая на ноги.  
  
— Спокойно, не рычи, — Ян попытался обхватить Эрки и отвести его от фотографа, который решил не останавливаться на достигнутом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, руки прочь от моего омеги, — рыкнул Хуго, заметив, что все это Эрки не по душе, он решил вмешаться. Он был ниже Яна на полголовы, но значительно шире в плечах.  
  
За всей этой потасовкой никто не заметил, как Нели разревелся. И когда альфы, постреляв друг в друга молниями, разобрались, кто же будет держать Эрки, а кто Витара, Нели вскочил на ноги и, продолжая плакать, сбежал.

 

 

## Часть 28

Они отыскали Нели на улице, сидящего на скамеечке рядом с клубом и печально наматывающим слезы на кулак.  
  
— Что случилось, цветочек любимый, почему ты так расстроился, тебя кто-то обидел? — подсел к нему Эрки, и Хуго протянул платочек.  
  
— Ты обидел, — всхлипнул Нели, — зачем Витара к себе пустил. И целовался с ним. И вообще!  
  
Эрки не стал оправдываться, просто обнял своего омегу и стал нежно целовать заплаканные глазки.  
  
— Прости, больше никто ко мне не подойдет, обещаю!  
  
— И ты меня прости, — тут же взвыл еще громче Нели, — не знаю, что на меня нашло, просто так больно оттого, что ты на него все время глазел.  
  
— Не глазел! — фыркнул Эрки.  
  
— Глазел, глазел, — поддержал Нели Хуго.  
  
Тигренок насупился, делая вид, что его обидели недоверчивые любовники, но Нели уже пришел в себя и, вытерев слезки, потянул за собой Хуго и Эрки.  
  
— Нас ждет большой номер с шикарной кроватью и маленький сюрприз от меня!  
  
В номере, пока Хуго пошел в свой за вещами, Эрки сел рядышком с Нели, обняв его, потерся носом о шею.  
  
— Прости, не хотел устраивать тебе сцену ревности, — извинился цветочек.  
  
— Ты меня тоже прости.  
  
— Мне нравится, когда ты меня ревнуешь.  
  
Эрки рассмеялся, повалил Нели на постель и зарылся пальцами в его пушистые каштановые волосы.  
  
— Показывай свои сюрпризы.  
  
Нели тут же вскочил и достал из сумки большой тюбик смазки с ароматом яблок. Запах, который Эрки очень любил, и омега довольно кивнул. Следом Нели вытащил анальную затычку с вибрацией и стимулирующую помпу.  
  
— Ты действительно решил всю ночь кувыркаться?  
  
— А то! — Нели довольно усмехнулся. — Еще думал наручники взять для Хуго, он все обещал тебя заковать, но потом стало тебя жалко. Не совсем понимаю, как ты к этому относишься.  
  
— Я более чем доволен, — улыбнулся Эрки, — и поверь, если бы мне не нравилось, я бы Хуго руки и ноги переломал.  
  
— А зачем тогда так страшно ругаешься? – удивился Нели.  
  
— Хуго это сильнее заводит. Да и меня тоже.  
  
— Извращенцы!  
  
— Кто бы говорил! — Эрки подхватил Нели на руки и понес в душ.  
  
Там они быстро разделись и забрались под теплые струи воды. Душевая была огромна, а душ регулировался на множество разных режимов. Эрки поставил круговой обмыв и стал натирать Нели и поглаживать его чувствительные места.  
  
— Примешь сегодня нас двоих снова?  
  
— Да! — Нели от представленного удовольствия тут же заулыбался и, повернувшись к Эрки спиной, подставился под его ласки.  
  
Они так увлеклись, что не заметили, как вошел Хуго и забрался к ним, присоединяясь к Эрки со спины. Но как только он выдал себя прикосновениями, омежки переключились на альфу. Облизали сначала красивое крепкое тело, а потом вдвоем принялись за член. Они ласкали и лизали его, заставляя альфу громко стонать. Хуго облокотился спиной на стеночку, так как от сильного возбуждения у него ноги стали подкашиваться, а омеги удерживали его на краю оргазма, мучая и доставляя удовольствие. Когда альфа был совсем близок, Эрки велел Нели взять его поглубже, а сам же, любуясь, как член альфы погружается в ротик его омеги, стал поглаживать цветочек внутри, задевая чувствительную точку и растягивая уже четырьмя пальчиками.  
  
Хуго бурно кончил, прижав к себе голову Нели, а потом позволил Эрки вылизать его сверхчувствительный после оргазма член.  
  
— Ты кольцо свое взял? — спросил Эрки, когда они выбрались из душа.  
  
— Да, но я порядочно уставший. Надеюсь поспать.  
  
— И не мечтай. Нели ожидает оргию на всю ночь!  
  
— Жесть… тогда давай начнем с Нели и замучаем его, чтоб он сам уснул, — заговорщицки предложил Хуго.  
  
— Думаешь, когда Нели уснет, я от тебя отстану?  
  
— Ммм, думаю, я не буду возражать, — альфа довольно потер руки. — Взял для тебя веревку и плеточку.  
  
Эрки покраснел, а Нели, заметив, что они перешептываются, быстро сбегал за своими вещами и принес сюрпризики.  
  
— Это тебе! — сообщил он, протягивая Хуго анальную затычку. — А это, Эрки, наденешь мне, когда будете во мне вдвоем, — с еще более довольным видом Нели передал Эрки помпу.  
  
— Серьезно подготовился, — присвистнул Хуго.  
  
— Пошли, кроватка ждет. И я хочу сам вставить эту штучку в Хуго! — улыбаясь до ушей, сообщил Нели.  
  
Альфа покряхтел, но пробку ему вставили, а потом они с Эрки приступили к злостному плану по мучению цветочка и зажали Нели между собой. Пока Эрки вылизывал и сосал омеге член, Хуго массировал дырочку языком и пальцами. Нели довольный, то прогибался под альфу, то толкался в омегу, и своими стонами заводил любовников. Вскоре уже все трое с блестящими глазами ласкали друг друга. Эрки продолжал отсасывать то Нели, то Хуго, а альфа протискивал в попку Нели почти целую ладонь.  
  
— Возьмите меня вдвоем, — не выдержал Нели, он с трудом сдерживался, ему очень сильно хотелось кончить, но хотелось также, чтобы в этот момент в нем были шикарные члены его любовников.  
  
— Сначала хочу, чтобы Эрки был посредине! — строго сообщил Хуго, не позволяя более омегам вести. Нели возразить не успел, а Эрки уже был в таком состоянии, что и не мог возражать.  
  
Подтолкнув тигренка к Нели, Хуго сам ввел его член и дал им время насладиться друг другом, наблюдая и надрачивая себе. Нели кончил пару раз, поражая альфу своей способностью безостановочно эякулировать. Хуго легко поднимал его снова, лаская рукой приятный омежий пенис и протискивая свои пальцы рядом с членом Эрки. Когда тигренок стал сбиваться с темпа и тяжело дышать, Хуго наклонил его, оперев на руки и почти не растягивая, вошел в возбужденную попку. По телу юноши пробежала волна мурашек, и он чуть ли не заскулил, бессознательно вцепляясь Нели в шею зубами. Цветочек застонал сильнее, насаживаясь на член омеги, стал елозить, чувствуя, как увеличился инструмент Эрки, готовый кончить в любую минуту.  
  
Хуго стал быстро толкаться в него, заставляя насаживаться на Нели, и Эрки быстро кончил. Подхватив его за плечи, Хуго продолжил движение, не позволяя омеге упасть на Нели, и снова его возбуждая. Эрки постанывал, постепенно приходя в себя оттого, что оба любовника сжимали его своими телами, альфа довольно крепко держал его, входя глубоко и сильно, и снизу Нели подставлял попочку, активно сжимал мышцами его полурасслабленный член. От этих манипуляций у него быстро встал и когда Хуго понял, что Эрки уже сам пытается вести, велел поменять позу.  
  
— В меня, в меня! — слишком похабно пролепетал Нели, и Хуго лег на постель, усаживая Нели к себе спиной.  
  
— Входи в него и надевай помпу, я буду качать, — указал альфа.  
  
— Нет, попозже, — попытался возразить Нели, но его никто уже не слушал.  
  
Эрки надел на него помпочку и еще до того, как смог войти, Нели стал вскрикивать и кончил. Эрки думал освободить его от насадки, но Хуго остановил его. Он потихоньку входил в сжимающуюся попочку и рассчитывая снова быстро возбудить омегу.  
  
Эрки понемногу ласкал Нели яички и контролировал пальчиками, когда Нели расслабится достаточно, чтобы войти в него. Нели был вялый, но вполне довольный и совсем не собирался на этом останавливаться. Когда вместе с членом альфы в него стали спокойно проходить три пальца Эрки, он попросил его войти.  
  
Тигренок действовал осторожно, не желая навредить своему омеге, но Нели сам стал тянуть его к себе и вновь кончил, вцепляясь в поддерживающего его Эрки влажными от пота пальцами.  
  
— Это действительно так хорошо? — удивился Эрки, поражаясь, как быстро и легко Нели кончает.  
  
— Просто потрясающе, — пробормотал тот в ответ, с трудом ворочая языком, — я чувствую вас обоих, такая наполненность… и ваши движения. Подвигайтесь во мне…  
  
Хуго подтянул к себе ладони Эрки, и, целуя их, стал тихим шепотом направлять и задавать темп. Его замечательный план замучить ласками Нели не увенчался успехом, потому что цветочек был неугомонен. А когда часа в три ночи он все же устал, где-то после шестого или седьмого оргазма, ни у Хуго, ни у Эрки сил уже не было.  
  
Альфа сгреб их обоих в охапку, укладывая себе под бок и, поцеловав блондинистую и каштановую макушки, счастливый, пожелал всем спокойной ночи.  
  
— Спокойной, — ответил Нели, — люблю вас!  
  
— И тебе, цветочек, сладких снов, люблю вас, — поддержал Эрки.  
  
— Спите, детки, — улыбнулся альфа.  
  
— А ты нас любишь? — осторожно спросил Эрки, посмотрев на Хуго большими щенячьими глазами. Хуго лишь улыбнулся.  
  
«Я люблю так сильно... просто сказать это не могу и не умею. Да и не будет слов, чтобы выразить... Поэтому хочу жить вместе, хочу быть рядом, обнимать и целовать. Я знаю, что совместное проживание не всегда такое светлое, как в мечтах. Но любые невзгоды стерпятся. Поверьте, я очень терпеливый. Никогда не обижу ни словом, ни делом. Не буду заставлять что-то делать или укорять в том, что что-то не сделал. Я просто хочу быть счастливым, просыпаться с вами в одной постели и знать, что вечером там меня будут ждать мои любимые».

 

 

## Часть 29

Хуго проснулся от характерного копошения под своим боком и страстных стонов. Скорее всего они принадлежали Эрки, но спросонья он точно разобрать не мог. Часы показывали одиннадцать и альфа чувствовал себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Стараясь не обращать внимания на сношающихся детишек, он быстро скинул с себя покрывало и направился в душевую. Закончив с утренними делами, он вернулся в спальню.  
  
Тигренок лежал на кровати, полностью расслабленный и, довольно улыбаясь, позволял Нели насаживаться на его член. Нели осторожно приподнимался над Эрки, почти полностью выпуская из себя его пенис и снова опускаясь, прикасаясь к яичкам своими ягодицами.  
  
— Вы как кролики, — покачал головой Хуго.  
  
— Иди ко мне, хочу, чтоб ты вошел, — поманил к себе его Нели и Эрки расставил ноги пошире, чтобы альфе было куда сесть.  
  
— Меня немного пугает такая половая активность, — усмехнулся Хуго.  
  
— Обещаю, что к старости я успокоюсь, — простонал Нели и прижался грудью к Эрки, раздвигая при этом руками свою попку, — я встал раньше всех специально, чтобы себя растянуть и подготовить, только не говори, что я делал это напрасно!  
  
Хуго облизнулся. Член Эрки медленно погружался в покрасневшую дырочку, а потом выползал наружу, вытягивая края. Эрки томно вздыхал, когда его головка показывалась на поверхности и Нели снова начинал медленное вхождение. Выглядело это просто восхитительно и Хуго сел между ног тигренка, наслаждаясь попочкой Нели и поглаживая Эрки яички. Несмотря на длительные ночные упражнения у Хуго стоял, как каменный и, поддаваясь на провокацию Нели, он прижался своим пахом к Эрки. Нели тут же схватил его рукой и сам ввел в себя.  
  
Цветочек тут же кончил, что для всех стало уже привычным. Расслабился, заваливаясь к Эрки на плечо, Хуго же, обхватив его бедра, стал двигаться, чувствуя невероятное возбуждение от прикосновения к члену Эрки и сжимающихся мышц Нели. Хотелось входить в него быстро, долбить жестко. Но Эрки остановил альфу, велев быть нежным с их прекрасным цветочком.  
  
Прежде чем Хуго и Эрки кончили, Нели снова достиг пика. Потом альфа отнес расслабленного Нели в ванну и после мытья уложил спать, а с Эрки они отправились по магазинам прикупить что-нибудь съестного.  
  
Вернулись добытчики с полными сумками. Нели уже проснулся, но все еще валялся в постели. Вчерашняя вечеринка сморила работников и сегодняшнюю съемку перенесли на вечер. С возвращением своих любимых Нели взбодрился и быстро принялся за готовку. Наделал пару стопок бутербродов и раздобыл чай и кофе.  
  
Вскоре вся троица, развалившись на широкой постели, поглощала еду и посматривала какой-то музыкальный канал на телевизоре.  
  
— Нели, у тебя метка, — заметил Хуго, — на съемках не будут ругаться?  
  
— Неа, все равно фото ретушируют и у многих моделей метки. Жаль только, что она быстро исчезнет, — вздохнул Нели, ведь укус омеги пропадет всего за пару дней, — я бы хотел носить метку Эрки всегда. Тогда он не будет меня так сильно ревновать, — Нели вздохнул. — И его бы я пометил.  
  
— Я могу… — начал было Хуго, но Эрки вскочил на ноги и сердито бросил на него взгляд.  
  
— Пошли. Быстро! — приказным тоном сказал тигренок, поднимая расслабившихся парней с постели.  
  
Хуго и Нели не рискнули ничего спросить, а Эрки повел их куда-то в город. Побродив по улочкам, омега довольно твердо привел их к тату-салону, на котором была большая вывеска, что они делают метки с феромонами.  
  
— Ты не против, Нели? — наконец заговорил с ними Эрки. — Сделаем с запахом Хуго, к сожалению, запах омеги на другом омеге не держится.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— И я! На нас обоих будет его метка. И не сойдет через пару месяцев. Можно вообще всю жизнь носить…  
  
Эрки не договорил, так как Хуго сжал его в крепких объятьях. Он был безгранично счастлив, что омеги приняли такое решение. И пусть татуировку можно свести, пусть это ненастоящая метка, она подарит им не иллюзорную, а настоящую связь.  
  
— И тебе тоже сделаем, — смущенно добавил Эрки, — надо узнать, можно ли использовать материал двух омег, тогда ты будешь носить и мой, и Нели запах.  
  
— С этим некоторая загвоздка - денег у меня сейчас немного… — с неохотой признался альфа. Его скромная зарплата и так была потрачена на поездку.  
  
— Я заплачу! Вчера заработал! – твердо сказал Эрки и посмотрел на своего альфу так, что тот понял, что спорить опасно для здоровья.  
  
Через час они вышли из салона и на плече у каждого был выведен красивый аккуратный узор. Нели довольно сиял, всю дорогу оголяя плечо и показывая прохожим новое приобретение, а дома стал тереться о Хуго.  
  
— Теперь ты пахнешь приятнее, мне нравится!  
  
— Мне тоже, — хитро улыбнулся Эрки, но конечно, как Нели, себя вести не стал.  
  
— Мы теперь семья, — продолжал мурлыкать Нели. — Такая, как я с детства мечтал. Такая же, как и у моих родителей.  
  
Хуго удивленно посмотрел на омег.  
  
— У твоего папы-омеги два альфы. А у нас все наоборот, — заметил Эрки.  
  
— Нет. Ты мой альфа. А Хуго твой. Мой идеальный план сработал!  
  
— План у него, — посмеялся Хуго. — Тебе на съемки пора, а мы тут с Эрки отдохнем.  
  
— Только вы осторожней отдыхайте, чтобы и на меня вечером хватило!  
  
Вскоре за Нели зашел Мартин и омега, еще сотню раз похваставшись меткой, поехал на новую площадку. С Мартином зашел и Витар. Помявшись, попросил прощения, хотя при этом добавил, что ничего не помнит, но его заставили извиняться.  
  
Когда Нели и его шумная компания уехали, Хуго потянул Эрки на постель. Омега расслабленно улыбался, позволяя альфе расстегивать на себе пуговички и снимать одежду. Избавившись от рубашки и шорт, Хуго принес и показал крепкую шерстяную веревку и стек с широким шлепком.  
  
— Так мы не договаривались, — свел брови омега, посматривая на атрибуты.  
  
— Тебе ж нравится.  
  
— Нравится, — прищурился Эрки и хитро усмехнулся, — но ты что думал, я тебе так легко подставлюсь?  
  
Омега потянулся за рубашкой, Хуго попытался его остановить, но омега в нескольких ловких движений запихнул себя в одежду.  
  
— Ясно. Хочешь по жесткому? Будет тебе показательный спарринг с чемпионом!  
  
— С бывшим, — рассмеялся омега, — без ударов, только захваты и с животом аккуратнее, — назначил правила Эрки.  
  
Хуго тут же вскинул руки, показывая, что напоминание было неуместным, если бы омега ему позволил, он бы носился со своим беременным, как курица с яйцом. Его заминкой тут же воспользовались, и альфа шлепнулся на пол.  
  
Кряхтя и наиграно постанывая, он поднялся, и снова был сбит с ног. Видимо Эрки решил отыграться за все прошлые проигрыши и пользовался тем, что Хуго не рискнул бы на четвертом месяце бороться с ним в полную силу. Омега довольно хохотнул, делая очередную подсечку и скидывая альфу на пол. Хуго шлепнулся, слишком тяжело и неподвижно замер на полу.

 

 

## Часть 30

Хуго не шевелился и Эрки с недоверием пнул его, уверенный, что тот притворяется. Но альфа, похоже, ударился сильнее, чем Эрки рассчитывал.  
  
— Эй, ты чего! — уже испуганно воскликнул он и присел рядом, тряся Хуго за плечи.  
  
Альфа крутанулся, перехватывая Эрки, и тут же прижал его к полу.  
  
— Ах, ты ублюдок! Сволочь! Я за тебя беспокоился, а ты! — Эрки ругался и пыхтел, пытаясь избавиться от захвата, но Хуго держал его крепко.  
  
Пока омега извивался, Хуго стянул с него одежду и теперь нагло ощупывал. Тело явно пришлось ему по вкусу и альфа тяжело сопел, временами поглаживая языком, докуда мог дотянуться.  
  
— Ну, что, долбоеб, еби уже, раз забрался, — продолжал шипеть на него Эрки, начиная подмерзать голышом на полу.  
  
— Не спеши, омежечка, — Хуго потерся о его попку своим стояком и поцеловал в шею, за что получил локтем в грудь.  
  
— Я тебе не «омежечка», сучара, не сравнивай меня с этими умственно отсталыми давалками!  
  
— И не сравниваю. Ты мой уникум. Воинственный и злобный, — альфа осторожно сполз с него, продолжая удерживать вывернутые руки, подхватил с кровати веревку и стал плести на ней узлы.  
  
Эрки снова задергался, надеясь вырваться, но Хуго тут же перевел захват в более болезненный и омега тихо взвыл. Закончив с веревкой, Хуго подхватил драгоценное тело и перетащил его на кровать. У Эрки уже стоял, и хотя он все еще пытался сопротивляться, это были уже несерьёзные сопротивления. Альфа поставил его на колени и уткнул лицом в подушки. Руки вывернул и закрепил на высокой железной спинке кровати. Хорошо его зафиксировав, альфа стал массировать Эрки яички и, раздвигая ягодицы, дул на пульсирующую дырочку.  
  
— Давай стоп-слово придумаем.  
  
— Я с тобой в игрульки играть не собираюсь. Я не извращенец, — зашипел Эрки.  
  
— Ну-ну, — посмеялся Хуго.  
  
Потер пальцами вход, заставляя сжиматься розовую дырочку. Подразнивая Эрки, вставил в него палец на одну фалангу, согнул и словно крючком потянул стенки ануса сначала вверх, потом вниз. И, резко выскользнув, сжал рукой мошонку. Омега застонал, попытался выгнуться, но закинутые вверх руки не позволяли.  
  
Альфа достал стек и немного пошлепал Эрки по белым ягодицам. Омега недовольно фыркал, ругался и шипел, заводя альфу все сильнее.  
  
— Хватит баловства, трахни меня!  
  
Хуго рыкнул, откинул бесполезную игрушку и с силой вошел в желанное тело, горячее нутро обхватило его. Хуго сладко причмокнул от удовольствия, закидывая голову назад. Эрки сначала напрягся, но тут же расслабился, застонал от удовольствия и стал крутить задницей, подмахивая альфе. Хуго снова рыкнул, схватил его ягодицы покрепче, прижимая к себе, и стал небольшими толчками проникать в него, постепенно ускоряясь и толкая податливое тело. Эрки пытался под него подстроиться и выгнуться, но веревки мешали, он почти не мог шевелиться.  
  
Вскоре альфе тоже надоела неровная спина омеги, и он отвязал его от кровати и уложил связанные руки на спину. Эрки тут же поднял таз, выпрямляя шею и укладываясь на грудь. Податливость Эрки заводила. Хуго никогда не пробовал ничего подобного и не был уверен, куда заведут такие игры. Теперь же любуясь на то, как страстно омега под ним прогибается, понял, что всегда желал покорить этого альфаподобного и сильного парня.  
  
Стиснув его в крепких объятьях, Хуго навалился всем телом, прижимая омегу к себе. Эрки мелко задрожал, когда Хуго стал покусывать ему плечи и сдавливать до хруста костей. Размашисто двигая бедрами, Хуго жестко врывался в любимое тело, нисколько не щадя его, толкался сильно и страстно, не позволяя Эрки ни шевельнуться, ни вдохнуть. Хуго отдавался своей страсти, и Эрки с удовольствием эту страсть вбирал.  
  
Омега громко вскрикивал, принимая своего партнера, его член терся о постель и казалось, что с каждым толчком альфа вдавливает Эрки все сильнее в поверхность несчастной кровати. Ему нравилось чувствовать силу и мощь желания Хуго. Нравилось, что тот мог с ним справиться и не считал Эрки слабым омегой. Нравилось, что его брали - ебали - жестко.  
  
— Сильнее, — шепнул Эрки и Хуго послушался.  
  
Движения становились все более агрессивными, альфа сжимал его до синяков, кусал плечи и шею, проявляя свою несдержанность. Эрки кончил с громким криком, на который альфа ответил утробным рычанием и, не обращая внимания на сжимающиеся мышцы, стал биться в него еще сильней. Желание захватывало, но альфа не собирался заканчивать так быстро и почувствовав, что приближается, резко вышел, сжимая свой член у основания. Немного отдышавшись, он перевернул уже расслабленное тело и, забросив ноги Эрки к себе на бедра, снова вошел.  
  
Омега застонал, чувствуя дискомфорт, но альфа снова перешел на жесткий темп, равномерно вколачиваясь в него и подрачивая член омеги. Эрки закатывал глаза от удовольствия, поскуливал, ловил губами агрессивные поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы. Они оба покрылись холодной испариной, тяжело дышали и стонали от удовольствия. Кончить второй раз Эрки было сложнее, но Хуго упорно надрачивал ему, не давая передышки.  
  
Второй оргазм вышел не такой яркий, но Хуго скрасил его новым рывком. Прижав Эрки колени к груди, он наслаждался моментом, когда попка омеги конвульсивно сжимается, стягивая член альфы мышцами. Хуго чувствовал, как горячие обжигающие стеночки охватывают его со всех сторон, заставляют быть ближе.  
  
Когда омега перестал постанывать, полностью расслабившись, Хуго вышел из него. Поднял повыше бедра и несколько раз лизнул покрасневшую дырочку.  
  
— Мой. Мой, — с наслаждением произнес он. Любуясь зрелищем растраханого и растянутого ануса. — Сможешь еще кончить?  
  
Омега с трудом мотнул головой. Тело было вареным, мыслей не было. На душе был умиротворенный покой, хотелось просто обнять Хуго, и быть с ним рядом. Или чтобы этот альфа просто продолжил его трахать.  
  
Хуго снова перевернул тигренка, вытянув вперед ноги. Эрки вскрикнул, когда Хуго нагнул его вперед, заставляя прижаться лбом к простыням между своими коленями. У Эрки была хорошая растяжка, но без подготовки принимать такую позу было неприятно. Но альфа не дал ему подняться и, навалившись сверху, обхватил руками омегу, прижимая к торсу его ноги.  
  
— Больно, — недовольно шепнул Эрки, но сопротивляться не пытался.  
  
Альфа вновь вошел, двигаясь теперь медленней. Под таким углом его член задевал самую чувствительную точку омеги и тот, невзирая на неудобное положение, снова застонал. Скользнув по напряженному телу руками, Хуго обхватил поднявшийся член Эрки и в такт со своими движениями стал ласкать его. Эрки отдал себя в полное подчинение альфе, даже не пытался сопротивляться или прекословить и Хуго вновь ускорился. Желание и стремление вжать Эрки в себя захватывали все сильнее. Такой сильный, крепкий, крупный омега был в его власти, отдавался полностью, и хотелось сделать его только своим. Хуго снова перехватил тело руками и стал толкаться, отпуская себя и позволяя своей страсти брать вверх.  
  
Альфа был на грани. Каждой клеточкой ощущал приближение оргазма. Узел в основании его члена набух, но это его не останавливало, и он продолжал вталкивать увеличившийся член в тело омеги. Эрки тихо вскрикивал, то ли от боли, что вызывал набухший узел, то ли от удовольствия.  
  
Оргазм почти оглушил Хуго. Окунул с головой в непроглядную мглу удовольствия. Омега в его объятьях задергался, пытаясь вздохнуть, но альфа не желал отпускать его. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще. «Мой любимый, обожаемый тигренок», — чуть слышно прошептал он и с рычанием впился в его шею, прокусывая свежую татуировку и сжал зубы, желая лишь оставить этого омегу рядом с собой. А потом расслабленность во всем теле погрузила в бархатную тишину.  
  
Хуго медленно завалился на бок, удерживая рядом с собой совершено безвольного Эрки. Они сцепились и Хуго не мог подняться. Несколько раз глубоко и удовлетворенно вздохнув, Хуго погладил любовника по спине.  
  
Только теперь, когда страсть отступила, он заметил, как посинели у Эрки пальцы и что из прокушенной шеи тонкими струйками идет кровь.  
  
— Эрки, солнышко, ты живой? — взволновано потряс его альфа.  
  
— Я не «солнышко», — хриплым шепотом выдавил омега.  
  
— Прости, тигренок. Сейчас тебя развяжу! — Хуго стал дергать узлы, пытаясь скорее снять веревку.  
  
Освободив руки, альфа стал растирать ему пальцы, массировать кисти. Эрки лениво кряхтел от боли, когда кровь стала возвращаться в передавленные конечности.  
  
— Прости, я увлекся.  
  
— Я заметил, боров, — совсем не сердито буркнул Эрки.  
  
— Тебе понравилось?  
  
— Угу, — немногословно объяснился Эрки.  
  
Они некоторое время полежали в тишине, Эрки казалось, задремал, всем телом прижимаясь к своему альфе. Хуго же покрывал поцелуями его крепкую спину, зализывал свой укус и разминал оставленные синяки.  
  
— Мне нравится… — внезапно произнес Эрки, — когда ты меня покоряешь. Нравится, что не цацкаешься и не сдерживаешься. Но я не саб и не мазохист. Так что меня устроит просто жесткий трах без всяких извращений. Только Нели не смей обижать. Убью!  
  
— Понял, — улыбнулся альфа. — Значит, больше никаких веревок и плеток?  
  
— Ну, изредка для разнообразия можно, — Эрки повернул голову и Хуго заметил его игривый смеющийся взгляд. — Но лучше если плетка будет в моих руках.

 

 

## Часть 31

Нели вернулся поздно и был уставшим. С порога стал хныкать, что его замучили, задергали и затаскали злобные фотографы. И самое грустное, что сил у него ни на что нет, даже на то, чтобы раздеться. Хуго и Эрки помогли ему выползти из ненужных шмоток и вдвоем на руках отнесли в душевую.  
  
Теплая водичка Нели расслабила еще сильнее, он вяло болтался в руках Хуго, пока тот массировал его мягкой губочкой. Эрки немного поласкал своего цветочка, тщательно везде выбрил и для проверки своего труда так же тщательно всего вылизал. Нели блаженно улыбался, позволяя творить с собой любые непотребства. Потом его обтерли и перенесли на постель, где расслабленного омежку в четыре руки стали ублажать и соблазнять.  
  
Нели постанывал, чуть более живенько реагировал, но все равно грозил уснуть в любую минуту. После двойного минета от Эрки и расслабляющего массажа простаты от Хуго, омега вырубился и стал похрапывать. Любовникам пришлось оставить его в покое.  
  
Вдвоем они, так и не одевшись, забрались на кресло и тихо включили телевизор на какой-то глупый канал про животных. Как назло, в телевизоре зверюшки только и делали, что сношались и поэтому вскоре Эрки заерзал на Хуго, показывая свое желание заняться чем-то более веселым.  
  
— Выебать, тебя, детка? — сладко шепнул на ушко Эрки Хуго.  
  
— Нет, теперь я тебя!  
  
— Шутишь?  
  
— А ты дашься? — Эрки хитро прищурился и облизнулся.  
  
— Ладно, давай попробуем. Только без самодурства, а то я завтра сидеть не смогу.  
  
— Не учи ученого, — фыркнул Эрки, — Нели доволен и тебе понравится.  
  
От этих слов Хуго заулыбался и поцеловал тигренка, показывая свое согласие. Эрки сполз с его коленей, потянул бедра альфы к себе ближе, чтобы его тело улеглось в глубокое кресло, а нижняя часть перешла в распоряжение омеги. Пристроившись в ногах, Эрки стал двумя руками гладить ему член. Одной водил по стволу, задерживаясь у головки и растирая большим пальцем выступающие капельки смазки. Второй массировал и сжимал яйца, постепенно приближаясь к напряженной дырочке. Когда палец Эрки уперся в колечко мышц, Хуго напрягся, но омега не спешил, погладил, пощекотал. Снова вернулся выше. А когда Хуго немного расслабился, в комнате сильно запахло яблоками, и к анусу альфы снова прижался палец, теперь густо смазанный яблочной смазкой. Настойчиво он проник вовнутрь, смазал стеночки и к нему сразу присоединился второй.  
  
Альфа вздохнул, стараясь успокоить волнение и не слишком приятные ощущения. Видя, что альфа пока не готов, Эрки взял его член в рот и стал сосать, впуская в себя неглубоко, облизывая головку и скользя вдоль всего члена до самого основания. Минет приносил удовольствие, горячий рот омеги обещал неземное наслаждение. Когда же Эрки стал брать его глубже, почти касаясь губами паха со скрученными темными волосками, Хуго стал постанывать. От остроты ощущений он почти не заметил, как Эрки добавил в него третий палец и стал прокручивать их, растягивая тугие стенки ануса альфы, настраивая на большее.  
  
Внезапная смена пальцев на член заставила Хуго зашипеть. Эрки замер в нем, лаская влажный от слюны член альфы рукой, и несколько раз поцеловал в пересохшие губы, стараясь отвлечь от неприятных ощущений. Альфа несколько раз вздохнул и с готовностью кивнул своему тигренку, чтобы тот продолжал.  
  
Эрки двигался плавно, неспешно, словно в противовес тому, что делал с ним Хуго. Входил вовнутрь с легким волнообразным движением, заставляя свой член упираться на пару мгновений в простату Хуго. Это было приятно, но еще приятнее было видеть нежный взгляд омеги.  
  
Омега продолжал спокойные движения и не ускорился даже перед оргазмом. Когда же он покинул тело Хуго, альфа почувствовал разочарование, словно от него оторвали кусок чего-то важного. Доведя своего альфу до пика губами, Эрки расслаблено положил ему голову на колени. Так они и уснули.  
  
Утром Нели прикрыл их одеялом и оставил записку, что у него весь день съемка, и проводить он их не сможет. Но всю дорогу в поезде до аэропорта Эрки болтал с Нели по телефону и обещал звонить при первой удобной возможности. С Хуго в аэропорту они прощались тоже трогательно и долго. Дома Эрки должны были встречать родители, которые, несмотря на то, что Эрки им уже сообщил, что он встречается с Хуго, смотрели на альфу с недоверием и лишний раз к сыночку не подпускали.  
  
Дни в Ставангере потянулись медленно и однообразно. Нели вернулся через неделю, но у него также дома обосновались родители, и встречаться троице было негде. Кроме того, Карстоны решили срочно подготовить сына к вступительным экзаменам и гоняли его по стадиону и учебникам. А у Нели папа торжественно заявил, что ждет второго ребенка и потому они будут рады, что Нели переедет учиться в Берген. Ему даже квартиру обещали снять и денег выплачивать, лишь бы любимое чадо не мешало новому счастью. Нели был откровенно счастлив.  
  
Во всей этой ситуации больше всех страдал Хуго, потому что взрослого альфу не подпускали к его малолетним омегам. Потому, когда Эрки сказал, что в конце августа они с Нели едут в Берген поступать и подавать документы, Хуго тут же сообщил, что отвезет их на машине и снимет им там номер в гостинице.  
  
— Ура! Снова страстные ночи любви! – тут же выдал по телефону Нели.  
  
Цветочку его родители предоставляли больше свободы, и поэтому Нели и Хуго удалось пару раз пересечься и даже трахнуться в каких-то кустиках по-быстрому. Эрки потом, рыдая от зависти, заставил Нели раз сто пересказать все подробности спешного коитуса.  
  
За несколько дней до поездки Хуго не выдержал разлуки со своим тигренком и, переборов инстинкт самосохранения, пришел в логово Карстонов. Открывший Ангел смерил альфу взглядом и распахнул двери, оставаясь в проходе. Хуго пришлось протиснуться между косяком и широким плечом папы-омеги, чтобы попасть в дом. В комнату сына Хуго не пустили и прежде чем позволили пообщаться, снова мучили допросами, заставляя Эрки краснеть от назойливости своих папаш.  
  
— Эрки будет служить во флоте! — твердо говорил Ангел.  
  
— Или отправится в горячие точки снайпером! — настаивал Брем, альфа семейства.  
  
— Папки, все будет, — отмахивался Эрки и кидал выразительные взгляды на Хуго, отчего тот только и мог, что вздыхать.  
  
Наконец их оставили в покое. Выделили час, в течение которого они самозабвенно целовались, прижимались друг к другу и вдыхали приятный родной аромат. Эрки с восторгом замечал легкий привкус яблок в запахе Хуго. А альфа теперь отчетливо чувствовал новый оттенок в Эрки – запах беременного омеги. Беременного его ребенком и от счастья Хуго готов был расплакаться.  
  
Через час Карстон постучал и строго велел выпроваживать ухажера. Но в комнату не заглянул, все же уважая личное пространство сына. В прихожей им тоже никто не мешал и Хуго снова утянул своего омегу в поцелуи. Но все же поглядывая с опаской на двери родителей.  
  
— Представить себе не можешь, как я тебя хочу, — тихо шепнул ему Эрки.  
  
— Почему же не могу, — Хуго положил ладонь омеги на свой пах и Эрки с удовольствием тут же потер напряженный член. — Ммм... Не вытерплю! — не выдержал альфа прикосновений своего омеги и выволок Эрки на лестничную клетку.  
  
Там, прижав к холодной стене, он снова впился в обожаемые губы, забрался руками под рубашку, и даже не задумываясь, что за ними могут наблюдать соседи, запустил руку в штаны. Эрки тут же застонал, почувствовав сильную руку своего альфы, поглаживающую член.  
  
— Подожди, — шепнул Эрки и быстро защелкнул дверь в родительскую квартиру, оставляя ключи в замочной скважине – теперь Карстоны не выйдут.  
  
Хуго сразу сообразил, чего от него ждут и, развернув Эрки к себе спиной, прижал его к стене своим телом. Эрки под его напором задрожал, теряя контроль, выгнул спину. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Хуго приспустил ему штаны, расстегнул себе ширинку и вогнал свой член в его текущую дырочку. Эрки вскрикнул и тут же альфа рукой зажал ему рот. Быстро двигаясь, жадно целуя плечи омеги, не задумываясь, что тут их намного проще увидеть, чем на тех же каруселях. Хуго и Эрки не заботили нормы приличия, они просто желали друг друга и хотели быть рядом.

 

 

## Часть 32

Эрки вернулся в квартиру расслабленный и довольный. Запах Хуго, его сперма, ощущения его рук все еще хранились на его коже. Но в квартире Ангел тут же сердито шлепнул его по лбу ладошкой.  
  
— Что за цирк соседям устроили! — гневно фыркнул он. — Могли бы в комнате потрахаться!  
  
— Так... получилось, — буркнул Эрки, все еще улыбаясь.  
  
— Альфы только отвлекают, сын мой! — влиятельно наставлял папа-омега. — У тебя будет ребенок и он будет твоей семьей. Замуж пойдешь, когда дослужишься до майора. Это всегда было мечтой твоей жизни. Не загуби свою карьеру из-за какого-то большечленового тестостеронового мужлана!  
  
— Да, папа, — Эрки, почти его не слушая, уплыл в свою комнату и плюхнулся на диван.  
  
Потом пропустил руку в штаны и, смахнув пальцем капельку спермы, что осталась на ягодицах, засунул палец в рот. Это было очень пошло, грязно, но вместе с тем заставляло чувствовать близость со своим альфой. Без него было плохо и, чтобы успокоиться, Эрки позвонил Нели, поделился впечатлениями и пожаловался на то, как сильно он скучает.  
  
— Мне Хуго сказал, он к сентябрю снимет в Ставангере для нас четверых квартиру. Для тебя, меня, Хуго и нашего сына. А потом мы все вместе переедем в Берген. Здорово, правда!  
  
Эрки не ответил. Хуго с тех пор, как они немного поругались в лагере, больше не говорил про возможность жизни втроем. И сейчас бы Эрки не отказался быть рядом с ними, пусть и пришлось бы лишиться своей жилплощади – уединенного уголка. Но Хуго этого более не предлагал. Было немного обидно и грустно. И потому закончив разговор с Нели, омега позвонил Хуго.  
  
— Нели сказал, ты будешь квартиру снимать.  
  
— Вот болтун! Я хотел тебе сюрприз сделать!  
  
— А если я буду против?  
  
— Тогда я тебя свяжу и поселю там силой! — рассмеявшись, сказал Хуго.  
  
— Я серьезно!  
  
Альфа замолчал, словно чего-то выжидая, сердито дышал в трубку.  
  
— Я ведь альфа, должен же я хоть в чем-то иметь вес, — наконец выдал он.  
  
— А если я не соглашусь?  
  
— Ты действительно не хочешь жить вместе? Нели будет готовить, у него замечательно получается. Ты педант – последишь за порядком. А я детей люблю, буду баловать и памперсы менять. А еще буду работать, обеспечивать вас и веселить в меру способностей. Мне без вас тяжело. Очень плохо. Соглашайся, Эрки. Или я сейчас же приеду и буду учить тебя уму-разуму ремнем! – шутливо закончил Хуго.  
  
Эрки ненадолго задумался. Поупрямиться и показать характер всегда успеет. А жить рядом с любимыми, безусловно, хотелось. А еще немного хотелось сбежать от любимых папочек, которые, несмотря на беременность, заставляли его тренироваться, даже больше, чем в обычные дни, мотивируя это тем, что Эрки не должен потерять форму.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
— Вот как? Значит, мне не приезжать? А то я тут уже сумку собрал: кляп, наручники и плетка. Все как положено!  
  
Омега рассмеялся, Хуго временами был очень забавен. Немного задумавшись, Эрки принял решение:  
  
— Я скажу, что на пробежку. Можем в парке пару часов погулять!  
  
— Сейчас буду! — воскликнул альфа и сбросил звонок.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут под окнами Эрки появился знакомый автомобиль и, надев спортивный костюм, Эрки сбежал из дома под благовидным предлогом. Из машины Эрки на встречу выбрался Хуго, а следом выпрыгнул пищащий от радости Нели.  
  
— Хороший сюрприз, — заметил Эрки, обнимая омежку. — У меня тоже кое-что с собой.  
  
Эрки показал купленную Нели яблочную смазку. Цветочек тут же свинтил крышечку и, довольный, принюхался, потом выдавил немного смазки и, слизнув ее, проглотил.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? — испугался Эрки.  
  
— Так чудесно пахнет. Захотелось попробовать. Кажется, я проголодался, — улыбнулся смущенный Нели.  
  
— Пошли, я куплю тебе яблок, хватит всякую гадость в рот тянуть, — Хуго запихнул омег в машину.  
  
— Это не гадость. Но на ваших членах она вкуснее... — стал оправдываться Нели.  
  
Эрки заткнул его поцелуем, они устроились на заднем сидении и, прижавшись друг к другу, мешали Хуго вести машину. Альфа отвез их на небольшой пляж, на котором вечером было ни души. По дороге они купили немного съестного и покормили проголодавшегося Нели.  
  
В машине отыскался большой теплый плед и несколько покрывал и мальчишки тут же разделись догола и разлеглись на подстилке, не замечая ледяных камней под спинами.  
  
— Так, общественный пляж не то место, где стоит трахаться! — заметил Хуго. — За такое могут и штраф влепить, тут камеры повсюду!  
  
Ответом ему было нетерпеливый стон Нели и страстное причмокивание Эрки. Хуго нервно передернул плечами. Омеги заводили его с пол-оборота, по телу пробежались горячие мурашки, несмотря на прохладу приближающейся ночи и ледяной ветер с моря, хотелось так же обнажиться и вжатся в горячий комок из обожаемых тел.  
  
Эрки, пристроившись между стройных ножек Нели, самозабвенно посасывал его член, а цветочек, выгибаясь на покрывале, покусывал губы и закатывал глаза от удовольствия. Хуго, наконец справившись с предрассудками, разделся и прилег рядышком. Член стоял колом и на этот кол хотелось кого-нибудь насадить. Немного пощупав обоих омежек, он оторвал их друг от друга.  
  
— Идите ко мне, хочу вести светские беседы, а не только трахаться, — заявил он.  
  
— Еще наговоримся, — промурлыкал Нели, — будем жить вместе и болтать, болтать, болтать, — соблазнительно потерся своим возбужденным пенисом о бок Хуго и стал гладить и массировать альфе член.  
  
— Ага, — добавил Эрки, — долгими страстными ночами.  
  
Омеги захихикали и, положив Хуго на спину, вдвоем сели на его торс. Хуго и не возражал. С довольной улыбкой поглаживал одной рукой Эрки, второй Нели и блестящими глазами рассматривал их напряженные члены и затвердевшие сосочки. Омежки были возбуждены, и приятные запахи их феромонов, смешанные с запахом Хуго пьянили, притягивали. Хотелось затискать их, поиграться и потом непременно отыметь. Обоих и сразу.  
  
— Садись на меня, Эрки, — велел альфа, — а Нели пусть сядет на твой член.  
  
Омеги довольно закивали и, немного порастягивая друг друга, крутясь попками перед альфой и страстно целуясь, хитро поглядывали на Хуго. Наигравшись, они приняли указанную позицию. Альфа тут же прижал их к себе покрепче, заулыбался и прищурился, как довольный насытившийся кот.  
  
Небо быстро темнело, покрываясь россыпью крошечных звезд.  
  
А два прекрасных чуда были с ним рядом, нетерпеливо крутили попами и сжимали друг друга мышцами.  
  
Приятно. Сладко.  
  
Счастливо.

 

 

## Часть 33

Конец августа был уже не такой горячий и даже немного прохладный. Уже почти осень, и деревья местами пожелтели, а трава пожухла. В путь в Берген отправились в семь утра. Хуго боялся, что омеги будут сонные и ему будет скучно за рулем. Но Эрки принялся рассказывать, как ходил на плановую проверку к акушеру, показывал снимок с УЗИ, восторженно гладил себя по небольшому животику и заявлял, что скоро его малыш будет толкаться. Нели тут же захотелось проверить, пощупать и так далее. И уже через пять минут слух Хуго стали мучить выразительные постанывания и смачные поцелуи.  
  
Альфа старался не отвлекаться на скоростной дороге, но это было очень сложно делать, когда мимо него стали пролетать кофточки и штанишки. Последней каплей стали повисшие на руле светлые трусики Нели. Ему нестерпимо хотелось остановиться, но на магистрали не было даже съездов. Пришлось терпеть до паромчика.  
  
Недалеко от порта Хуго съехал в какой-то узкий переулок и обернулся к двум наглым развратникам.  
  
Нели терся языком и щеками о член своего омеги, при этом выставив обнаженную попку в окошко. Хуго усмехнулся, обошел машину и, открыв двери схватился за умилительно торчавшие ягодицы. Нели испуганно дернулся, но Хуго мягко погладил его, успокаивая, и пальчиками раздвинул края соблазнительной дырочки. Нели был влажным, в сперме Эрки и восхитительно пах. Хуго немного погладил его и, недолго думая, приставил к влажному входу член и стал осторожно вдавливать себя.  
  
Сверху раздался возмущенный вопль, и рядом с головой Хуго пролетело яйцо. Альфа испуганно посмотрел по сторонам и обнаружил открытое окно, из которого высовывалась недовольная голова. Какой-то толстый мужик в семейниках вопил на них и целился швырнуть следующим яйцом. Быстро захлопнув двери, Хуго нажал по газам и поспешил сбежать.  
  
Мальчишки смеялись. Заливались смехом, а Хуго, красный, как помидор, ругался, и отчитывал их, как детишек.  
  
На пароме они немного присмирели и даже оделись. Все же их окружало слишком много людей и, хотя омеги не захотели выходить из машины, в грузовой части парома тоже было людно.  
  
Остаток пути до Бергена Хуго сжимал остервенело руль и спешил к месту назначения. Омеги на заднем сидении продолжали развратничать, меняя позы и громко выстанывая горячие слова любви. Нели облизал и выласкал Эрки с головы до пят, жадно глотал его член с громким урчанием и безостановочно просил вставить. Пробужденная сексуальность цветочка была неуемна и теперь Хуго понимал, почему этот страстный красавец стремился затащить к себе в постель сразу двоих.  
  
Сняв гостиницу, Хуго бегом влетел в номер, притащил вещи омег и, как только дверь за ними захлопнулась, схватил Эрки и бросил того на кровать.  
  
— Всю дорогу надо мной издевались! Теперь я тебя помучаю! — прошептал он тигренку в губы.  
  
Тут же перевернул его на живот, сжав руки над головой, зафиксировал Эрки и стянул с него штаны. Нели немного похихикал и решил им не мешать.  
  
— Вы развлекайтесь, я пойду куплю что-нибудь поесть!  
  
— Не оставляй меня с этим маньяком! — пискнул Эрки из-под тяжелого тела, что прижало его к кровати и вовсю пыталось воткнуть свой член в его попку.  
  
Нели снова рассмеялся, подобрал с пола брошенные ключи, а потом, пошатнувшись, упал.  
  
Эрки испуганно дернулся, выкрикнув имя омежки. Хуго подскочил и, размахивая стоящим членом, бросился к лежащему на полу Нели.  
  
Они быстро перевернули его на спину, и Хуго, имея опыт в этом деле, тщательно осмотрел парня. Нели был без сознания и очень бледен и, сделав несколько неопасных предположений и несколько весьма смертельных, Хуго велел Эрки вызвать скорую.  
  
Через час они уже сидели в приемной и дожидались результатов анализов. Нели был немного вялый, но улыбался и пытался всех уверить, что с ним все в порядке, просто он не успел позавтракать и перестарался с сексуальными игрищами. Когда к ним вышел врач, он попросил пройти в его кабинет Нели, а также отвечающего за него человека.  
  
Вызвался Хуго.  
  
— Анализы показали, что Нели Ларсен беременный. Срок около месяца. И так как он несовершеннолетний, я обязан сообщить его родителям или опекунам. Вы собственно кем ему приходитесь? — врач сердито посмотрел на Хуго, который был значительно старше Нели и в случае любой жалобы от омеги мог легко оказаться в суде.  
  
— Я – отец ребенка, — ответил альфа, немного ошарашенный новостью. Нели скромно сидел в сторонке и делал вид, что его это не касается, но Хуго видел, как довольно блестят у него глазки.  
  
— Ясно. Вы должны будете подписать эти документы. Если вы неофициальный муж этого омеги, то данные о его беременности мы отправим его семейному врачу и родителям.  
  
— У него моя метка... — все так же рассеяно проговорил Хуго.  
  
— Метка пока не признана официальным знаком брака. Пока по закону вы не оформите все, как нормальные люди, несовершеннолетний омега будет находиться под опекой родителей. И уж им решать, что с вами делать и подавать ли в суд за совращение!  
  
От доктора Хуго вышел с большими испуганными глазами, а Нели прыгал и скакал вокруг, радостно попискивая, что у него будет ребенок.  
  
— У нас с тобой будет два сыночка, — бросился омега на шею Эрки.  
  
— А мне кажется предстоит встреча с еще одними родителями...  
  
— Ты чего такой недовольный. Хотел же детей! — потыкал растекающееся на стуле тело альфы Эрки.  
  
— Хотел. И хочу. Только долго не получалось и одного-то сделать, а тут сразу двое. Да и Нели несовершеннолетний, а вдруг его родители будут недовольны?  
  
— Мне через два месяца восемнадцать! — попытался привести Нели в чувства своего альфу. — И мои родители будут очень даже рады. Они так хотели ребеночка, что решили своего заделать. Но теперь у папки будет радость вдвойне. А еще и у Эрки будет малыш. И они все втроем будут дружить!  
  
— Угу, — Хуго подумал, что ему надо срочно выпить...

 

 

## Часть 34

Эрки успешно сдал все экзамены и нормативы. Данные о результатах сразу отправил родителям, чтобы они за него порадовались. В тот же день передал в университет справку о беременности для получения академического отпуска. Нели также поступил и подал на академку. Оставшиеся три дня они втроем бродили по городу, где в будущем собирались жить, выбирали жилье и район, посмотрели на больницу, где Хуго будет работать и даже познакомились с директором этого заведения, произведя на пожилого альфу неизгладимое впечатление. Хуго оставалось лишь надеяться, что впечатление положительное, так как его шебутные омеги ничего не оставили без внимания.  
  
Последний день провели в постели. Ласкались, целовались, трахались и просто лежали рядышком. Так, как хотелось бы лежать и в будущем. Втроем было легко, тепло и спокойно. Хуго понял, что нашел общий язык с подростками и его нисколько не волнует разница в возрасте. Напротив, их молодость и неопытность зажигают своей жизнерадостностью. Омеги же, даже Эрки, видели в Хуго старшего – покровителя. И хотя тигренок на свой лад старался его задавить авторитетом, Хуго нашел способ, как его покорять.  
  
— А еще со мной поступал Питер, — сообщил Эрки, вспомнив важную информацию, — сказал, что хочет быть, как и я, военным. Ему точные науки, конечно, не удалось сдать так же хорошо, как и мне, но физическая подготовка у него на высоте, так что скорее всего он будет учиться со мной вместе.  
  
— Неожиданно, — Хуго забеспокоился, — с чего бы он решил сменить профессию.  
  
— Уверен, это Эмиль его надоумил, — шепнул под боком Нели и они с Эрки рассмеялись, а Хуго наоборот насупился.  
  
Все так же под смех омег он вытащил телефон и отзвонился бывшему мужу. Пока разговаривал, в телефон пыхтели и сопели омежки, пытаясь изобразить страстные звуки любви. Но Хуго перестал хмуриться лишь, когда повесил трубку.  
  
— Оказывается, это не только вина Эмиля, — сказал он, строго поглядывая на Эрки, — мой бывший ляпнул моему брату, что ты, Эрки, такой замечательный, что Питер решил тебя догнать и перегнать.  
  
У Эрки вытянулось от удивления лицо, он хотел было что-то сказать в свое оправдание, но Хуго быстро продолжил.  
  
— И я, конечно, расстроен, что мой братец решил стать военным, но и рад, что он за тобой присмотрит. Точнее, вы друг за другом.  
  
— Не переживай, присмотрю, — усмехнулся тигренок и хлопнул Хуго по плечу, а альфа лишь вздохнул, надеясь, что это действительно будет так. Его немного беспокоило, что Эмиль привил Питеру развратные привычки и братец мог бы попасть в неприятную ситуацию, но Эрки сможет удержать Питера от глупостей. А брат непременно не позволит Эрки геройствовать и рисковать своей жизнью.  
  
Домой в Ставангер вернулись отдохнувшие, натрахавшиеся и счастливые. Нели так вообще сиял, как начищенный пятак, не переставал улыбаться, и все время лез целоваться то к Эрки, то к Хуго. Оба были этим довольны и с удовольствием тискали любвеобильного омежку.  
  
Правда, по приезде Хуго тут же решил посетить будущих дедов своего сына. Встреча с Ларсенами пугала не меньше, чем с Карстонами. Хотя Нели и уверял, что его родители не чета Эрки, намного спокойнее и приземленнее.  
  
Сбор назначили на воскресенье. Хуго, как порядочный альфа, купил цветов, мороженого и бутылку коньяка, надеясь этим откупиться. На пороге встретил его улыбчивый пухленький омега, чем-то похожий на Нели, но еще более низенький и ярко-рыжий. На вид ему было чуть больше тридцати, и с порога он начал болтать, тарахтеть и заваливать какой-то информацией.  
  
Поэтому Хуго сразу понял, что отца Нели дома еще нет, Станс – омега папа решил пожить в городе, так как, после того как он забеременел, его стало укачивать на корабле. А еще он очень хочет внука и рад, что внук и второй сын будут расти вместе. По мнению Станса это было очень романтично и практично. Хуго слова вставить не мог и не особо спешил, давая омеге наговориться. Нели сидел рядышком и подмигивал Хуго, временами отлучаясь, чтобы принести конфет или печенья к кофе. Когда явился альфа семейства, обстановка была по-домашнему теплая.  
  
Только вместо одного альфы пришло двое и Хуго был, мягко говоря ошарашен, когда они оба заявили, что являются отцами Нели. Спорить Хуго не стал, прикусил язык, чтобы лишнего не сболтнуть, ведь ему нужно было понравиться этим двум альфам, чтобы спокойно войти в семью и забрать Нели для себя и Эрки.  
  
Ларсены допрос устраивать не стали, выпили коньяка, накормили Станса и Нели мороженым, а потом, спровадив их в другую комнату, строго пригрозили:  
  
— Если узнаем, что Нели чем-то недоволен, несчастен или просто расстроен – найдем и утопим!  
  
Под вечер пришел Эрки и окончательно развеял обстановку. Семейство Ларсенов со смехом слушало историю Нели, про то как он соблазнял сначала своего друга, а потом сводил его с альфой. Эрки с Хуго только кивали, решив с цветочком не спорить, пусть думает, что это его заслуга. Ведь может и его?  
  
А когда на улице стемнело, троица просто прогуливалась на улице, смотрела на звезды и болтала обо всем на свете.  
  
— Завтра поедем квартиру смотреть. Выберем недалеко от поликлиники, чтобы мне практику было удобно проходить и чтобы когда рожать время пришло, далеко не ехали.  
  
— И я хочу, чтоб рядом парк был, чтобы погулять могли вместе, — кивнул Эрки, — и чтобы я бегал по утрам.  
  
— А я хочу огромную ванну и окна на всю стену! — добавил Нели. — Чтобы все втроем купались, люблю с вами в воде плескаться.  
  
Эрки с Хуго одобрительно закивали, сразу представив, как было бы здорово плескаться с Нели в большой ванной.  
  
— А еще хочу кровать огромную. Чтобы спать всем вместе. Мне холодно одному засыпать, и не люблю просыпаться один, — Нели обнял своих любимых, — я счастлив, очень счастлив. Сначала боялся, что может что-то не получиться. Казалось, что мы все такие разные, не поймем друг друга, не притремся или делиться не сможем. Делиться всегда трудно, от ревности никак не спрячешься. Но я знаю, что вы меня все равно любите, и никуда не денетесь. И я, не таясь, могу сказать – люблю. Люблю сильно и крепко, и не хочу, чтобы любовь кончалась, чтобы погасла или стала чем-то обычным. Поэтому буду жечь и сиять. Лелеять в себе это чувство, возрождать снова и снова, чтобы сердце горело, душа пылала и любовь наша, как путеводный лучик, жизнь мою наполнила. Я хочу любить и буду!  
  
  
  
  
  


Следующий шаг – беззаветно влюбиться, так чтобы насмерть, чтоб в чувствах разлиться, с силой вдохнуть, ничего не боясь. Так чтоб без страха за близкого – в грязь. Чтоб без оглядки и без сомненья, и без опор на соседское мнение, с верой встречать его радость в глазах и расставанья забыть в себе страх.  
  
Лишь обожанием жить и в безмолвии солнце любить ночами бездонными, стать его светом, надеждой и верой, так чтоб серый стал ослепительно белым.  
  
И забывать. Все обиды, огрехи. Не терпит любовь ошибки, прорехи.  
  
— Вы мое счастье, мое обожание вспыхнет на кончиках пальцев желанием…  
  
— Вы моя жизнь, безграничная радуга, связаны силой горящего разума…  
  
— Вы мое время и сна скоротечность.  
  
Нас единят  
  
наше сердце и  
  
  
  
ВЕЧНОСТЬ.

 

 

## Бонус 1

— Послушай, Хуго, с Эрки что-то странное происходит, — голос Нели был тих, омега шептал, — он утром вернулся с пробежки такой недовольный, а теперь заперся в ванной и не выходит.  
  
— Нели, цветочек мой драгоценный, упроси его впустить тебя, проверь, как он там.  
  
— Я пытался, он говорит, что нехорошо себя чувствует и открывать не будет, — Нели всхлипнул.  
  
— Не переживай, сейчас же я отпрошусь и приду к вам!  
  
Хуго, для того чтобы добраться до их нового жилища, требовалось лишь перейти улицу и несколько дворов. Альфа спешил, так как знал, что тигренок просто так дурить не будет, а если он пытается от всех спрятаться, значит ему действительно нехорошо.  
  
Квартира встретила его открытой дверью, и он забеспокоился еще сильнее, но вскоре обнаружилось, что его омеги в прихожей собираются выходить.  
  
— У него роды начинаются, а он ворчит, что просто отравился и болит живот, — тревожно заголосил цветочек, увидев своего альфу.  
  
Эрки стоял у дверей с сумкой и задумчиво чесал макушку, словно он тут ни при чем, и все волнуются попусту. Хуго весть о приближающихся родах тоже взволновала, он засуетился, пытался поухаживать за омегой, за что тут же схлопотал по лбу.  
  
— Я не больной, пошли уже, а то я опять в ванну лягу, мне там легче! — Эрки подобрал свою сумку, не обращая внимания на вздохи Нели, и пешком пошел в больницу.  
  
В приемной Хуго тут же позвонил знакомому врачу и акушеру, наблюдавшему Эрки, и пока альфа бегал выяснял все детали, Эрки и Нели прогулялись по отделению, выискивая куда надо рожающего регистрировать.  
  
— Ой, мальчик, тебе может каталку надо? — предложил пожилой медбрат Нели.  
  
— Вообще-то не я рожаю, а он! — цветочек указал на Эрки.  
  
У тигренка живот был небольшой и легко скрывался под объемной толстовкой. У худенького и маленького Нели пузо торчало так, что ничем не спрячешь, несмотря на то, что срок у Нели был на три месяца меньше, чем у Эрки. Когда омега как-то пожаловался Хуго на такую несправедливость, альфа лишь рассмеялся: «посмотри какой Эрки огромный, у него внутри места много. Там ребеночек разлегся звездой, руки и ноги раскидал и наружу почти не торчит. У тебя же ему сжаться пришлось, вот комочек и выпирает».  
  
Медбрат с недоверием посмотрел на крупного альфоподобного омегу и предложил ему пройти в регистратуру. Там быстро записали все его данные и направили в родильное отделение. Эрки все это время сидел с каменным равнодушным лицом, пугая персонал. И только Нели знал, что это значит, что Эрки чувствует себя плохо, но показывать это никак не собирается.  
  
Когда Эрки, немного помучившись, устроился в родильном кресле, прибежал Хуго с врачом и акушером.  
  
— Ой, а чего это вы уже в кресле, может, сперва полежите на диване?  
  
— Я вообще-то уже пару часов как рожаю, — буркнул Эрки.  
  
— Ну не придумывайте, давайте я сейчас все проверю... ой... ааа... мне тут ребенок выпал...  
  
Акушер растерянно стал обтирать ребеночка, взвешивать и проводить другие необходимые процедуры.  
  
— Ты как, тигренок? — Хуго погладил своего омегу по взмокшему лбу.  
  
— Отлично, — натянуто улыбнулся Эрки, — местами даже приятно. Хочу трахаться...  
  
— Шутишь? — альфа широко раскрыл глаза.  
  
— Пока да, — уклончиво ответил Эрки.  
  
Хуго усмехнулся. Он был уверен, что Эрки необычный и рожать будет не как все. Организм у него был сильный и легко с поставленной задачей справился. Доктор сообщил, что показатели ребеночка и роженика отличные, и положил папочке ребеночка на грудь.  
  
Эрки сначала подозрительно посмотрел на пищащий комочек, а потом улыбнулся. Погладил своей большой ладонью его крошечную лысенькую головку, провел по влажной коже и заглянул в полузакрытые почти не видящие глаза. Младенец удивленно причмокивал и пытался что-то рассмотреть. И Эрки в этих глазах утонул. Исчез весь мир, тревоги и суета. Остался лишь крошечный комочек счастья под боком, удивлено взирающий на мир. Комочек, который всегда будет рядом и будет любить Эрки, что бы ни случилось.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, малыш, — прошептал омега. — Мой маленький альфа. Тебя будут звать Свен Карстен-Ларсен-Станг и у тебя будет три папы...  
  
Семья вернулась домой через пару дней. Эрки и малыш чувствовали себя великолепно, и задерживаться в больнице не было смысла. Омега с легкостью постигал азы отцовства, пеленал, кормил и мыл крошку. Свен же был послушный, спокойный и почти не шумел. Альфочке очень понравился Нели и уже через пару месяцев его любимым занятием было лежать на кругленьком животике и дергать за вьющиеся каштановые волосы.  
  
А еще через месяц у Нели родился омега, которого назвали Рейли. Новый ребенок принес в дом шум, суету и странные запахи. Но все быстро поняли, что Рейли успокаивается, когда рядом Свен. Крохи засыпали вместе, агукали и толкались.  
  
Когда семья переехала в Берген, Хуго решил не сдавать крох в ясли при военной школе, а нанял симпатичного старичка-омегу, который следил за малышами.  
  
Во время учебы Эрки приходилось всю неделю жить при школе и лишь на выходных ему удавалось пообщаться с любимыми. Его всегда ждали, как праздник, потому что Эрки приносил кучу веселых историй и покой. Такой покой, который мог появиться, только когда понимаешь, что все дома. Что вся семья в сборе и никого больше не надо ждать и ни за кого тревожиться.  
  
***  
  
Хуго вернулся с работы пораньше, потому что сегодня пятница, и Эрки должен был вернуться домой уже к четырем. Только войдя в квартиру, альфа заулыбался: там было тихо, дети спали, так же как и его омеги. А еще в воздухе приятно пахло сладким сексом и начинающейся течкой. Хуго облизнулся, выходные обещали быть горячими.  
  
Пройдя в гостиную, где стоял огромный разложенный диван, на котором спали два его омеги и два крошки сына, Хуго залюбовался идеальной картиной. Запах течного омеги приятно кружил голову, и альфа скинул с себя галстук и пиджак. Надо было бы отправить детей с... у которого из омег начиналась течка, Хуго понять не мог. Они оба пахли просто волшебно, обворожительно.  
  
Присев на край дивана, Хуго погладил сначала стройную ножку Нели, а потом крепкую ногу Эрки. От Эрки сразу прилетело пяткой в грудь, и альфа отодвинулся подальше. Похоже, потек его бешеный зверек.  
  
— Хуго, ты вернулся, — заулыбался Нели, счастливый и довольный, видимо уже накувыркавшийся с Эрки.  
  
— Ага, забери малышей, хочу с Эрки побыть.  
  
— Хорошо, любимый. Только осторожно, знаешь же, что он в течку очень не любит, когда его альфы трогают.  
  
— Ничего, как-нибудь справлюсь.  
  
Парочка обменялась нежными поцелуями, и Нели забрал крепенького Свена и пухленького Рейли. Малыши проснулись, и Нели отвел их на кухню, чтобы покормить. А из гостиной стали доноситься рычание и удары.  
  
— Что это? — удивился Свен.  
  
— Это твой папа бьет твоего отца, — пояснил Нели.  
  
— Драться не хорошо!  
  
— Они не дерутся, а тренируются. Ведь твой папа военный, ему хочется доказывать свое превосходство и быть лучше других!  
  
— Когда я вырасту, то буду лучше, чем мой папа, и буду защищать тебя и Рейли!  
  
— Уверен, так и будет. Но сначала тебе надо поесть.  
  
Удары стихли и из-за дверей стали доноситься стоны. Нели счастливо улыбнулся.

 

 

## Бонус 2

На свадебную церемонию собрались все родственники и друзья, и зал на две сотни человек был переполнен. Жених-омега, в красивом темно-лиловом костюме, дожидался своего будущего мужа, который бессовестно опаздывал. Жених нисколько не тревожился, тогда как свидетели уже начали дергаться.  
  
— Где же Эрки, почему так долго, — Нели поправил выбившиеся из прически волоски.  
  
— Не переживай, мой милый друг, — Эмиль с блаженной улыбкой положил ему руку на плечо и закатил глаза, — они с Питером вечно где-то застревают. Вот в прошлом году поехали на какое-то задание и опоздали домой на неделю...  
  
— Да, я всю неделю плакал, — всхлипнул Нели.  
  
— А три года назад опоздали с миссии на полгода, а я тогда рожал, был зол на Питера ужасно.  
  
— Ну, нас Эрки предупредил, — Нели печально вздохнул, но тут же заулыбался и чуть ли не запрыгал от радости: в зал вошли жених и второй свидетель. Оба мужчины были высокие, широкие в плечах, крепко сложенные, только один из них был альфа, а второй омега.  
  
— Дождались, — выдохнул Эмиль и поманил Эрки пальцем, — ты надеюсь, кольцо не потерял, — шепнул он второму свидетелю.  
  
— Обижаешь! — улыбнулся Эрки и от его обаятельной улыбки Эмиль тут же расцвел.  
  
— Прости, любимый, — Питер попытался отодвинуть Эрки от своего жениха, — пробки.  
  
— Давай уже начинать, а то я опять передумаю!  
  
Государственный представитель вздохнул и начал церемонию.  
  
Через полчаса все дружно фотографировались, пили шампанское и поздравляли новобрачных. Эмиль улыбался до ушей, прижимал к себе двух своих детишек, а Питер светился от счастья. Наконец-то его любимый омега согласился на второй брак и снова взял фамилию Станг.  
  
— Ну что ж, поздравляю, — Хуго пожал руку брату, похлопал его по плечу. Питер значительно подрос и стал одного роста и комплекции с Эрки, но до старшего брата ему было далеко.  
  
— Ты меня пугаешь, Хуго, — улыбнулся Эмиль, когда альфа обнял и омегу, — ты что - из качалки не вылазишь?  
  
— Приходится, — усмехнулся Хуго, — с Эрки не расслабишься. Не буду сильным, не видать мне его задницы, как своих ушей.  
  
Предмет обсуждения тут же вынырнул из толпы родственников и крепко обнял Питера.  
  
— Ну что, брат, попал ты в коварные сети, — высокий омега сжал товарища до хруста костей.  
  
— Сам знаешь, я в эти сети уже десять лет рвусь! — радостно ответил Питер. — Но у меня все равно навсегда останется мой тайный любовник!  
  
С этим словами мужчина закатал рубашку и показал Эмилю татуировку с изображением гранатомета. Такая же была и на плече у Эрки. Хуго и Эмиль на такое ребячество только рукой махнули. Чем бы детки ни тешились, лишь бы не погибли. Увлечение Питера и Эрки оружием началось еще с учебы, но они никогда не хранили огнестрел дома, рядом с детьми. Для их увлечения Эмиль подарил двум своим любимым солдатикам небольшой сарай за городом.  
  
Когда все гости расселись за столы и начался банкет, Хуго оказался рядом со своими родителями и самым младшим братом, который, как две капли воды, был похож на молодого Питера, и Эмиль временами строил мальчишке глазки.  
  
— Ты этого извращенца к младшему не подпускай, — заметил Хуго Питеру.  
  
— Не переживай, мы сразу после торжества едем в романтическое путешествие в Таиланд в эротический круиз. Так что Эмиль не успеет ни до твоих мужей, ни до брата добраться, — рассмеялся Питер. — А как мы отлично мальчишник вдвоем с ним отметили! — тихо добавил новоявленный муж. — Ходили в новый свинг-клуб в Осло, потом адресок могу дать.  
  
— Спасибо, обойдусь, — обреченно вздохнул Хуго.  
  
Его до сих пор поражало то, что его брат и бывший муж постоянно таскают в свою постель посторонних партнеров. И еще в тайне боялся, что дурное влияние Питера отразится и на Эрки. Но тигренок был неприступен и никому, кроме Хуго и Нели, не давался.  
  
Когда гости начали танцевать, к ним присоединился Нели с близнецами - своими младшими сыновьями-альфами. Он в последнее время активно занимался своей новой коллекцией для детей и подростков и не мог не похвастаться: все детишки были одеты в его модные костюмчики. После вторых родов Нели немного располнел, стал мягоньким и домашним, больше не хотел быть моделью, зато стал успешным дизайнером и даже открыл свой бутик.  
  
Десятилетний Свен танцевал только с Рейли, искоса поглядывал на папу, надеясь, что его кумир – Эрки - заметит его старания. Двое младших близнецов Линард и Лунгрен танцевали с Нели. Два альфочки были очень похожи на своего папу – такие же невысокие и хрупкие, с рыжими шевелюрами и огромными глазами. Вскоре детей заняли аниматоры, а Эрки с Нели куда-то пропали.  
  
Хуго забеспокоился и пошел их искать, ведь у него два таких замечательных омеги, за ними нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы никто не увел. Побродив по большому дому, где проходил банкет, Хуго заглянул в полуподвальные склады, где тут же уловил восхитительный аромат Эрки. Его запах ни с чем нельзя было спутать – запах чего-то родного и нужного. Почти как вкус своего счастья.  
  
Быстро спустившись, Хуго попытался отыскать включатель света, но не нашел и в потемках побрел на приглушенные голоса. Вскоре в полумраке пожарных лампочек Хуго рассмотрел силуэт Эрки.  
  
— Ты чего тут делаешь? — удивился альфа.  
  
— От родителей прячусь, — признался омега и как-то странно вздохнул, а откуда-то снизу послышались удовлетворенное причмокивание.  
  
Подойдя ближе Хуго тут же разглядел Нели, стоящего перед Эрки на коленях.  
  
— Вы чем тут занимаетесь, бесстыдники, — возмутился альфа.  
  
— Заткнись, — фыркнул на него тигренок и, дернув за галстук, прижал к своим губам.  
  
— Тут тесно и холодно, — попытался вывернуться альфа, но шаловливые ручки Нели уже спустили с него штаны и уйти далеко он не мог.  
  
— На втором этаже вообще-то комнаты есть... — Хуго застонал, когда горячий ротик омеги обхватил его член и стал страстно посасывать.  
  
Крепкие руки Эрки стали стягивать с него одежду и альфа сдался. К тому же он и сам очень соскучился по своему тигренку, который был вечно в разъездах. Правда, недавно он получил майора и собирался перевестись на штабную службу. Этого его родители не одобряли и потому он от них и скрывался.  
  
Оказавшись обнаженным в подвале, Хуго понял, что там действительно холодно и, чтоб не мерзнуть, прижал к себе обоих омежек. Раздев своих красавцев, он тщательно везде их пощупал, погладил и поцеловал. Нели млел, с удовольствием подставлялся под ласки и требовательно крутил попкой.  
  
— Возьмете меня вдвоем? — попросил цветочек. — Только медленно, мы давно так не делали.  
  
— Вот буду жить в городе, буду мучить твою попку каждый вечер, — пообещал Эрки, а у Нели заблестели от радости глазки.  
  
Когда они втроем вернулись к гостям, молодожены уже укатили в свадебное путешествие, большая часть гостей, выпивши, болтали, разбившись на кучки, а детишки уснули на широких креслах. Забрав своих, они поехали домой. В квартире их встречал симпатичный щенок, которого близнецы тут же стали тормошить и дергать за уши. Свен их отчитал и отправил спать. А родители заперлись в своей огромной спальне с трехместной кроватью. Раздевшись, они забрались под одеяло, а поперек Эрки и Хуго лег Нели.  
  
— А когда мы замуж выйдем? — сонно спросил Нели.  
  
— Браки втроем у нас не разрешены, — печально ответил Эрки.  
  
— А давайте поедем в Голландию, недавно там разрешили браки с несколькими партнерами. Даже если тут наш брак не признают, то по законам той страны мы будем мужьями! — предложил Хуго.  
  
— Вот как? — тигренок удивленно вскинул брови и задумался. Нели и Хуго внимательно ждали его решения, так как без него ничего не имело смысла. А Эрки был известен своим упрямством. — Хорошо, — обрадовал он всех и Нели счастливо запищал, и Эрки сжал его в объятьях. — Завтра и поедем!

 

 

## Бонус 3

Дверь распахнулась слишком громко, и два миловидных альфы ввалились в дом, утягивая за собой симпатичного омегу. Зыркнув по сторонам, они, как преступники, направились на второй этаж в свою комнату. Но дорогу им преградил крепкий высокий жилистый мужчина. В холодных глазах блеснул лед, и альфы замерли, с опаской посматривая на здоровяка.  
  
— Доброе утро, дедушка Эрки, — проговорил один из них.  
  
— Доброе, коль не шутите, — ответил омега.  
  
Обошел их и приблизился к симпатичному гостю.  
  
— А это чей красавчик? — усмехнулся дедушка и ущипнул бедного гостя за попку.  
  
Омежка пискнул и отодвинулся от устрашающего видом дедушки.  
  
— Деда, хватит приставать к нашим омегам! — рыкнул на моложавого старичка один из альф. — Мы от родителей потому и съехали, что ты обещал в нашу жизнь не лезть.  
  
— Я что обещал? — Эрки почесал затылок. — Мне просто скучно без детей. Ну и надеялся, вы мне симпатичного омегу приведете....  
  
— Пошли, дед просто шутит, у него свой омега есть, — альфы утянули ошарашенного гостя в свою комнату.  
  
— Ты чего внуков пугаешь? — к Эрки подошел поседевший Хуго.  
  
— Скучно, — махнул он рукой. — Вы там с Нели веселитесь, мне одиноко.  
  
— Так ты присоединяйся!  
  
— Ага, а потом ты жаловаться будешь, что мы друг другом занимаемся, а тебе внимания не уделяем, — Эрки чмокнул своего альфу в нос. — Иди, развлекайся, может у Нели это последняя течка. Он уже не мальчик.  
  
— А я что - мальчик? — Хуго рассмеялся, задорно и весело, словно и не стукнуло ему уже шестьдесят. — У меня скоро правнук родится, а у Нели организм все никак не успокоится.  
  
— У тебя правнуки скоро, потому что у кого-то дурная тенденция в семнадцать детей заводить! — фыркнул Эрки.  
  
Его сын Свен нашел своего истинного и, еще не окончив школу, подарил им внука. А теперь и старший внучек активно размножался, в шестнадцать встретив свою пару.  
  
— Все равно, подсоби. Я-то думал, на пенсии буду сидеть дома в окружении любимых омег и котиков, а у меня дурдом в виде внучков-прохвостов и трех собак!  
  
— Так тебе и до пенсии еще далеко, — рассмеялся Эрки, обнял своего альфу, потом пощупал широкую спину и крепкие ягодицы. Глубоко вдохнул родной запах и положил голову на плечо. Ради таких моментов Эрки возвращался домой, бросил службу и последние двадцать лет работал в полиции. Просто чтобы быть рядом с теми, кого он любит.  
  
Вдвоем они направились к Нели, который отмокал в огромной ванной.  
  
— Забирайтесь ко мне! — велел омега.  
  
Эрки с Хуго переглянулись и, кивнув, стали раздеваться. У Эрки все плечи и руки покрывали военные татуировки, тело, несмотря на возраст, было крепким и жилистым. На него все еще заглядывались и альфы и омеги, заставляя Нели ревновать. Сам цветочек стал довольно-таки известным модельером и его сын Рейли пошел по его стопам. Рейли и подарил любимым папочкам шикарный дом в дорогом районе, в котором поочередно или толпой гостили все внуки и правнуки. Но никто не возражал, все были довольны.  
  
Забравшись в воду, Хуго потерся об обоих омег и прижал их к себе. С одного боку его обхватил теплый и мягкий Нели, а с другой – жесткий и крепкий Эрки. Над ванной паром поднимался приятный аромат течного омеги и Хуго прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь.  
  
У всех свое счастье и у каждого оно разное. Но найти его и удержать – вот самое главное в жизни. И не важно каким оно будет: мальчиком с золотыми волосами или девочкой с проколотой губой.  
  
Нели, Эрки и Хуго счастливы. И пусть это конец этой истории, но их жизнь продолжается, тянется долго и красиво. А как именно – придумайте сами.  
  


С любовью, Ваша Иризка.

  


14 июня 2014 - 4 августа 2014

## Примечание

спасибо бете за труды  
спасибо читателям за комменты  
спасибо мне за то что я такая гениальная :)))

* * *

 


End file.
